


I Get Off

by cindysark



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck finds that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 1/?  
 **Warning** : NC-17. The first chapter is just R for Puck's potty...brain...  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Summary** : Puck learns that sometimes, when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...  
 **Word Count** : 1,050  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own Glee. Wish I did...

* * *

Puck was bored out of his fucking mind.

No, seriously, he felt like stabbing himself in the eye or some shit. He was currently draped across several of the seats in the auditorium doing his best not to hear the horror that was pouring out of Kurt’s falsetto. Shuester had given them some lame-ass assignment earlier this week about breaking out of their boxes and trying something new or blah blah blah. Whatever. All Puck knew was that he’d been forced to sit through some pretty shitty renditions of some pretty shittier songs. Maybe Shue should take this as a lesson to not mess with a good thing. Puck knew he could rock out just about anything but it was clear that this didn’t apply to everyone in Glee Club.

Usually Puck was pretty down with Glee. He got to exercise his badass music skills and he had to admit most of the girls in it were totally hot. He’d been there, done that with most of them but Puck was always up for watching them twirl in their tiny little skirts. He could probably tell you the cut and color of every pair of panties Rachel Berry owned. Not that, you know, he was obsessed or anything. If there was blatant panty flashage right in front of him, he was going to appreciate, OK? It was his god given right as a red blooded male or something.

Speaking of Rachel, Puck may or may not have been anticipating her performance next. He was just interested to see what she could come up with when she couldn’t pull out some lame Broadway standard or something. It wasn’t like he was looking forward to it or anything. So when he sat up a little straighter when Kurt finally left the stage (finally! Were his ears bleeding?) it wasn’t because he was excited to see her performance. Maybe he could admit that her singing was always something he could be down with listening to, but that was as far as he was going.

Puck got distracted for a second by Mike and Finn in the row in front of him throwing spit balls at each other and Tina shrieking when one got in her hair. Girl was quiet a lot of the time but apparently she had some pipes on her when she was mad. Damn.

Suddenly Puck was aware of the silence that had descended over the auditorium. Finn and Mike had stopped fucking around and were now staring at the stage with their mouths open. Puck turned to see what was so interesting and just about lost his shit. No, seriously. See, he knew Rachel was sneaky hot in that naughty librarian, dirty school girl kind of way, but the Rachel currently adjusting her mic on stage was for sure no school girl. In fact, there was no plaid in sight.

In actuality, there was a whole hell of a lot of leather. She had on these insanely tight, black leather pants that ended below her hipbones and ran into some seriously hot leather boots with buckles up the side and a pretty decent heel. She had some black leather half gloves covering her hands and her (fucking awesome) toned stomach was left bare. Her top was covered in this tiny black shirt…wrap…fabric…thing. Whatever. Puck didn’t know fashion, all he knew was he approved. Especially since it looked like all it would take to get it off of her was one tug of the tie in the front. And, hell yes, Puck was thinking of getting it off of her. A quick glance around told him that probably all of the other guys were thinking the same thing; including Mr. Shue…and Brittany and Santana.

Puck had been appreciating her insanely tight body, but he had to give props to her face as well. Her bangs were styled straight and her hair was a little wavy and all shiny like he liked (shut up, he still remebers hot hot it was to get his fingers all tangled up in there while he was making out with her. Shit was sexy as hell). Her makeup was all smokey and dark and seriously, had her eyes always been that huge?

The whole time Puck had been taking a thorough inventory for later use in his Spank Bank (and you’d better believe this shit was going right to the fucking top), Rachel had been setting up her mic and conferring with Artie who looked like he was going to be backing her up on the guitar. But now she looked like she was ready and you’d better believe Puck was ready for whatever she had to offer. Damn, she could sing them Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Puck would probably give her a standing O (hell yes that was a pun).

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Artie started in on some rhythm along with some of the other band in the background. Rachel had some sort of sexy as fuck scowl on her face and her hands were gripping the mic just right waiting for her cue and Puck seriously had to stop thinking how she would look gripping his cock like that or he was gonna embarrass himself. And the Puckerone did NOT embarrass himself.

And then she started singing.

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night_  
 _And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light_  
 _Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone_  
 _And I could close the curtains but this too much fun_

_I get off on you getting off on me_  
 _I give you what you want but nothing is for free_  
 _It's a give and take kinda life we make_  
 _When your line is crossed I get off, I get off_

Puck was seriously worried for a minute that he had enough blood in his brain to watch the rest of her performance, because it fucking couldn't be healthy how hard he was right now. She was singing about masturbating. And not only masturbating, but having someone else watch. Every time the words 'I get off' passed through her lips, Puck felt like he was gonna explode.

He was suddenly really fucking glad he was in the back row.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 2/? **  
Warning:** NC-17. This chapter's still pretty much R, but we're getting closer to some Smuckleberry lovin' **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Summary:** Puck learns that sometimes, when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping... **  
Word Count:** 1,750 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Wish I did... ****

I totally forgot to let you know what song I’ve been using as my inspiration for this story. It’s[ **Halestorm’s I Get Off** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw&ob=av2n)  
I also created a polyvore set of Rachel's outfit and makeup in the first chapter. That's **[here](http://www.polyvore.com/get_off_chapter/set?id=24204625) **

* * *

_Holy Shit.  
Holy Shit.  
Holy Shit._

The thought was on some sort of fucked up repeat in his brain as he watched Rachel finish out her (fucking epic) song. He vaguely heard Shue saying something about appropriateness and conduct. Whatever. If he couldn’t appreciate the awesomeness of the performance they had just witnessed, Puck was pretty sure Shue and Kurt had more in common than he thought.

Rachel, to her credit, just rolled her eyes and shrugged, clearly not concerned that she had given every straight man in the room a boner the size of Texas (in Puck’s case at least. He wasn’t gonna speculate on the size of anyone else. He was _straight_ , dude.)

As he came out of the lust haze and his brain started to function again, Puck began to form a plan. ‘Cause no girl who gets on stage and sings that song isn’t looking for a little something that Puck knew he could deliver better than anyone else. He knew he was the only option to give it to her, too. Finn was too much of a pussy and they had, like, history or some shit. He still didn’t know exactly what happened two months ago to kill their relationship for the last time. Sam was firmly embedded in virgin-land with Born Again Fabray. Mike was still getting his Asian on with Tina. And Artie, while completely cool in his own way, had less game than a five year old. Puck knew a cry for help when he saw one and he was more than willing to be of service.

He tracked Rachel’s movements as she left through the side of the stage. He knew she’d be going to the dressing room and he knew if he bided his time, he could get her alone. Puck watched as everyone packed up and made small talk, mostly about Rachel and how shocked they were over her performance.

He was silently willing everyone to fucking move faster when he noticed Finn had yet to move a muscle. The why became clear when he leaned forward give him a nudge in the right direction and noticed him awkwardly holding his backpack over his groin. Even without that, the look on his face would have been a dead giveaway.

“Seriously dude? I thought we talked about this shit! You so need to watch more porn if that’s gonna make you blow your wad.” Secretly, Puck couldn’t really blame him. He had been damn close to losing it himself and only his stud status had saved him. Still, he needed Finn to be gone, like, yesterday. “Just go to the bathroom, man.”

Finn turned his red face away from Puck and all but bolted out of the auditorium. Puck took one more look to make sure everyone else had left. He was alone. _Showtime_.

He stood up and grimaced at the uncomfortable tightness that still remained in his pants. After not so discretely adjusting himself (bad fucking day for commando), he stalked down the aisle towards the stage.

As he approached the door that led to Rachel and hopefully some sexy-times, he thought about knocking before deciding to dip into his vast pool of delinquent knowledge and pick the lock. More chance of walking in on something awesome that way.

He pulled out the lock-picking tool he carried around in his wallet (what, you never know when the opportunity will arise to start some trouble. Puck was always prepared…like a boy scout…) and, as quietly as he could, jimmied the lock open. This wasn’t the first time he’d been in this room and definitely not the first time he’d used it for this purpose. He knew there would be racks of old theatre costumes and a table filled with props. He also was very familiar with the floor to ceiling mirror that inhabited one wall, something he was looking forward to taking advantage of.

Puck slowly opened the door and poked his head around, silently patting himself on the back for his ninja skills when the action didn’t alert the girl on the other side. He counted himself lucky that she was faced away from both the door and the mirror and he slipped himself inside before closing and locking the door behind him.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. It must have been pretty hard to get out of those fuck-hot leather pants because she was still in the process of changing, even though he knew it had been at least five minutes since she had finished her performance.

She had managed to rid herself of the boots, pants, and motorcycle gloves and was just zipping up the side of the black skirt she had worn today (you’d better believe Puck knew what skirt she had on today. Puck always knew what skirt she had on. He probably knew her wardrobe better than her and had, on more than one occasion thought about sneaking into her closet and burning the few pairs of pants she owned. Because the world or, you know, he… should never be deprived of the awesomeness of Rachel Berry’s legs).

She still had on the amazing, midriff baring shirt she had worn for the song and the combination of that plus the insanely short skirt legit took his breath away. Unfortunately, the gasp he was forced to take to continue breathing alerted Rachel to the fact that she was no longer alone and she spun towards him with a gasp of her own and her hand flying to the creamy expanse of cleavage on display.

“Puck! What in the world are you doing in here? I’m in the middle of changing!!” Puck took a moment to let his ears adjust to her huge voice yelling at him in a tiny space before throwing her his infamous smirk.

“Well, Rachel. After that little show you put on for all of us, I knew you’d want to hear what we thought of it, and out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to come let you know.” As he spoke, he slowly stalked towards her, backing her into the wall behind her.

She had a scared little kitten expression on her face, a direct contrast to the sex kitten she had brought out on stage. But now that Puck knew that sex kitten existed, he wasn’t going to back down. Not when he knew she would want this just as much as he did.

And she did. He could see it in her eyes. Behind the scared virgin, he could see the lust and curiosity blazing. He was going to grab onto both those emotions and not let go.

He gently pressed her against the wall with his body, letting her feel just how much her performance had affected him. Her gasp let him know that she felt it and his smirk grew just a little.

“Noah!” To her credit, she tried to sound scandalized. But her voice was a little too breathy and his name sounded a little too much like a moan. He knew he had her.

“You want to hear your critique, don’t you Rachel?” He subtly thrust himself against her and didn’t miss her lips parting or her eyes going all soft and liquid.

“W-what are you doing, Noah?”

“I would have thought that was obvious, baby. I’m helping you out. I can recognize a cry for help when I see one and I’m here to be of service.”

Obviously this was the wrong thing to say, because her eyes went hard and her mouth went straight and she shoved him away with all her might. Which wasn’t a lot, mind you (she was a midget, after all) but Puck backed off a little just the same.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Noah, and I would kindly ask you to leave me be so I can finish dressing myself.”

Now, Puck had a lot of experience with women. A lot. He knew a token protest when he heard one. Her voice and face were saying no, but her body was saying hell yes. He swept his eyes downward and took in the flush of her skin, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and fuck yes, the tightness of her nipples under her amazing shirt. Holy shit if she wasn’t the hottest thing he’d seen, like, ever.

Puck slowly brought a finger up to her neck and drew it down the dip in her shirt, noting the deepening of her blush and the fact that she was now almost hyperventilating. He could see her resolve to stay mad at him falter as his finger traced through the middle of her cleavage.

He made sure to lean in close to her ear and drop his voice into what he liked to call his panty dropping tone as he asked, “Do you really want me to leave Rachel? Because I don’t think you do. I think you want me to stay and watch you get off. Isn’t that what the song said?”

This is where Puck’s observation skills paid off. Because if he knew one thing about Rachel Berry it was that nothing turned her on more than singing. So he wielded that knowledge against her like a weapon as he sang a few bars of the song he had just heard her singing, “ _I get off on you, getting off on me. I give you what you want, but nothing is for free_ ” and internally pumped his fists as he felt the last of her resolve crumble and her body go boneless and pliant against him. His lips brushed her ear as he effortlessly caught her and prepared to rock her world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 3/?  
 **Warning** : NC-17. We're gettin' into it now, kiddos. Coincidentally, if you're a kiddo, look away now ;)  
Pairing: Puck/Rachel  
 **Summary** : Puck learns that sometimes, when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...  
 **Word Count** : 2,370  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own Glee. Wish I did...

* * *

Puck took a second to appreciate the soft curves and sweet smell and sexy that was just _Rachel_ pressed up against him. Truth was, he’d been wishing for something like this for far longer than he’d like to admit. He could easily cop to the attraction between them dating back to their (too fucking short) week together last year, but in all honesty, Rachel had been on Puck’s radar for far longer.

Due to the tiny Jewish population of Lima and both his mom’s and Rachel’s dads’ commitment to temple, they had been thrust together in more situations than they could remember, from Bar and Bat Mitzvahs to Hanukkah celebrations. Puck had been noticing (and by noticing he means jacking off to thoughts of) Rachel since he had sprouted pubes and realized she was his perfect fantasy in a tiny little package.

Too bad she was so damn loud and obnoxious, earning herself a giant bulls eye their first day of freshman year. All thoughts of being with her had moved firmly into fantasy after he’d been handed his first slushy by the higher ups on the football team and been pointed in her direction, until Glee had happened.

The point was, Puck had no problem being locked in a closet with McKinley’s resident diva and he couldn’t wait to unlock the new sexy side he had seen on the stage.

He was currently dragging his lips lightly along her pulse point, relishing the tiny sighs she didn’t seem to be able to repress. His arms had gone around her and his hand were currently finding the soft skin under her shirt at her back, making tiny circles and creating goose bumps wherever he touched.

He applied more pressure with his lips and gently, subtly, pulled her away from the wall they were resting against to maneuver her towards the mirror on the opposite wall. The song she sang just minutes before had put an idea in his head and he wasn’t leaving this room until he could make it, and hopefully more, happen.

Rachel followed his roaming lips and wandering hands, not willing to put any space between them. He ghosted his lips over her jaw and cheek, zeroing in on her lips as he turned her so her back was towards the mirror.

Puck pulled away for a minute to gage her reaction to his actions and nearly smirked again when she whimpered at the loss of his lips. He caught her off guard when he pulled her into a brutal kiss, taking possession of her mouth in a downright needy way. He was so turned on there was no way he could hold himself back from showing her just how much he wanted her. Judging by her low moan, she was right there with him.

He had forgotten how good she was with her mouth. Ok, maybe he hadn’t forgotten, because it had been a subject of many late night visits with his hand and his cock since they had dated. More like he usually chose to ignore it lest he embarrass himself by attacking her while in mixed company. That shit just wouldn’t be good for his rep at all.

He ghosted his hand down towards her ass and took advantage of the gasp it caused to invade her mouth with his tongue. And then it was all sliding lips and dueling tongues and the occasional gentle bite and tug thing that she did that he loved. He groaned like a pussy as she arched into him while his hands kneaded her ass.

With a lot of fucking effort, he pulled his lips away to whisper in her ear once again. “There’s something I want you to do for me, Rachel. Something inspired by your song. Can you do that for me, baby?”

He felt her swallow and try to compose herself before she answered, “W-what?”

“Touch yourself.”

Before she could really process what he had asked her to do, Puck had her spun around to face the mirror with her back pressed against his chest and her ass nestled firmly against his aching cock. He snaked his arms around her torso and pulled her back even further, growling at the friction it caused.

“You see, baby, I think you didn’t just sing that song to step out of your box. I think the idea of touching yourself and being watched gets you hot. I saw your face up there and I know turned on when I see it.”

He watched her in the mirror as she tried to muster up indignant and failed miserably, mostly due to the fact that his hands were wandering upwards. She gave up and threw her head back on his shoulder when he reached her breasts and cupped one in each hand. His thumbs found her straining nipples and teased them as he kneaded the rest of her perfect handfuls.

Fuck yes to no bras was the only thought Puck could muster as he stood transfixed by the image they were creating in the mirror. He knew this was going to be so fucking hot. He couldn’t wait for her to touch herself and he just knew it was going to happen.

He moved his hands to tug aside the fabric covering her breasts and groaned into her ear when he finally got his first view of Rachel’s spectacular chest. He could tell by blush creeping downwards that she was embarrassed to be seen topless for the first time in front of a boy. Well Puck was not down with that at all.

“Look at yourself, Rach. You’re so fucking sexy. Your body is slammin’ and I don’t know if I’ve ever seen anything sexier than you right now. You feel what you do to me?”

Puck pressed his length against her back and pulled her back just a bit harder so she could get the full effect of his arousal…well, not the full effect, but there was plenty of time for that. He removed his hands so he could tug open the tie front of her shirt and expose her further to the mirror in front of them. He skimmed the shirt down her shoulders and off her arms, following it with his hands and grabbing hers in the process. She stiffened when he brought her fingers up to help him manipulate her nipples, watching in the mirror as his huge hands engulfed hers.

He made some soothing sounds in her ear, trying to get her to relax and be cool with this turn of events. He removed one hand and his knees nearly buckled when hers stayed put to pull and tug at her nipple. Her face in the mirror was a mixture of embarrassment and lust and Puck couldn’t get enough. His right hand continued to help her tease her breast while his left skimmed down her side and over her hip to curl around her thigh.

He just teased the inside for a while, running his fingertips up and down but never getting close to the promised land. She let out a breathy sigh that had him bucking into her again and grasping her leg to tug it up. He had positioned them next to the prop table on purpose and took advantage of that now as he drew her leg up and to the side to prop her foot on it.

He very nearly lost his shit _again_ when he gazed down at her now exposed core and realized she wasn’t wearing any panties and she was _fucking bare_. “Holy fucking shit, Rachel. You’re bare?” He realized this was a fucking stupid question, but his brain was no longer firing on all cylinders, ok? You try forming coherent thought when you have this much hot in front of you.

Rachel opened her mouth only to close it, lick her lips and clear her throat, and try again. Puck didn’t pass up the opportunity to gloat that he had made the queen of saying shit speechless. “I have to for ballet class. And as I mentioned before, I was in the middle of getting changed. I hadn’t put my panties on yet.”

Puck’s brain all but short circuited when he realized what this probably meant. She had been fucking commando under her leather pants. She had been _fucking commando_ and holy shit, breathe. He buried his face in the side of her neck and started to try to regain some composure before he said fuck it, backed her into the nearest wall, and proceeded to fuck her through it. Not that it wouldn’t have been hot, but he was pretty sure, judging by how skittish she was already, that would scare her away. And he needed this.

When he felt like he could finally lift his head without blacking out, he pressed an open mouth kiss to her pulse point and raised his eyes back to the mirror. The sight that greeted him nearly sent him over the edge again. _Fucking hell_ , he was better at this than he was acting. He had to keep his shit together and show her exactly why he was the biggest stud in this school. It’s just, she looked like a goddess with her smoky makeup and sexy hair, exposed chest and fingers still ghosting over her nipple, and glistening pussy put on display for only him. He decided to cut himself some slack because he was pretty sure this was the hottest thing _ever_ in the history of, like….ever.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pure Rachel and prepared to continue this kick-ass seduction. His eyes locked with hers in the mirror as he took her right hand from where it was still playing with her breast and skimmed it down her toned abs towards her center. Her breathing sped up the closer they got and he softly shushed her once more.

Puck intertwined his larger fingers with her tiny ones (seriously, she had some really fucking cute hands and _what the hell_ kind of thought was that to be having right now?) He decided to ignore his apparent brain damage and focus on the fact that they had reached her folds and were together parting them to expose her already engorged clit to the mirror. He stifled a gasp as she took it upon herself to skim her middle finger over that spot of pleasure and really did gasp when she mewed like a kitten at the sensation.

He removed his hand from hers because he wanted to appreciate the fact that Rachel Berry was standing exposed in front of him, touching herself and _enjoying it_. He must have done something right in a past life, because he certainly hadn’t done anything to deserve this level of awesome in this one. He wasn’t about to question his luck, though.

He figured, since Rachel was all about words and shit, a little dirty talk wouldn’t go unappreciated right about now. And fuck if he didn’t know how to dirty talk. “Do you do this at home, baby? Do you touch yourself, feel how wet you are? Did you do this after we made out on your bed?  
Did you think of me as you fucked yourself with your fingers, wishing it was my fingers making you feel so good? I’m real good with my fingers, Rachel. I haven’t played guitar all my life to not be really fucking good at playing anything, including you.

“Do you like me watching you get yourself off? That’s it, baby, make yourself feel good for me. I want to watch you come apart for me before I show you how much better I can do it. After I’m done with you, your fingers will never satisfy you again. You’ll be begging me for my fingers, my tongue, my cock. And I’ll be happy to give them to you, baby. _All the fucking time_.”

He had been so fucking right about the dirty talk. He watched as his words whipped her into a frenzy. Her left hand tugged harder at her nipple and rolled it more firmly between her delicate fingers while her right hand put more pressure on her clit, finally giving in and sliding two of her fingers inside herself while her thumb continued to stroke above.

Puck took over stimulating her right breast, alternating between kneading it with his whole hand and giving sharp tugs to her tight nipple which she seemed to love judging by the desperate cries she gave him every time he did so. His left hand traveled back down towards where she was pleasuring herself, but instead of rejoining her to help, he splayed his hand out just above her pubic bone and gently pressed down, knowing this would amplify everything she was feeling tenfold.

Sure enough, two thrusts of her fingers and a high pitched whine later, she was coming around her own fingers and trembling in his arms. He caught her just as her legs buckled and her foot fell off the table and lowered her down to sit on his lap as she turned completely boneless before his eyes. He actually had to take his eyes away from her for a minute because again, he did not want to fucking embarrass himself and blow his load before he had even taken any clothes off. Rachel was the sexiest thing he had ever seen when she came and he kind of felt like a pussy for feeling so privileged to witness the epicness of her probably first social orgasm.

His hands smoothed over her shoulders and hair, her belly and legs, avoiding her more sensitive places for a few minutes to allow her to calm down. He whispered, “so fucking hot, so sexy, so amazing,” in her ear over and over again as she tried to regulate her breathing.

She rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I hope you don’t think I’m done with you, Rachel. That was just the beginning.”

With that statement, her eyes snapped once again to his and he smirked at the poorly hidden lust and anticipation shining there. It was so on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 4/? **  
Warning:** NC-17. Oh yes, smut abounds. **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Summary:** Puck learns that sometimes, when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping... **  
Word Count:** 3,060 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Wish I did... ****  
  
  
A/N: A little disclaimer. This is dirty. Like, straight up smut, people. I'm a little shocked and scared that this came from my brain. I certainly had no idea I was capable of writing something like this. Eh, I guess you learn something new every day.

********************************************************************************************* 

The first indication Puck had that Rachel was coming down from her high was her bolting off his lap to the other side of the room. He turned to see her covering her chest with her arms (so wrong) and hunched over as if she wanted to disappear into the floor.

"I can't believe I just did that! I mean, it's so not like me. Did you do some voodoo on me or something? That's the only explanation. You possessed me somehow and turned me into some…some…hussy that let you do that to memphf-"

Puck was across the room and invading her space in a heartbeat, not willing to listen to her work herself into one of her epic rants and regret all the awesome that had just happened. He, with little difficulty, pulled her arms away from her chest and around him and buried her head into his still clothed chest to muffle her freak out. He smoothed his hands down her flawless back as he proceeded to tell her what's what.

"Rach, don't fuckin' do that shit. You know you liked it and you know you want more. There's nothing wrong with it so don't try to make yourself believe different. Where's the girl who told the whole celibacy club that girls want it just as much as guys do? Where's the girl who dry humped me on her bed before our first date and liked it? S'nothing to be ashamed of, babe. S'fuckin' hot."

Puck realized he was acting a little out of character, but he knew this was Rachel, who was pretty damn unique. None of his usual (badass) techniques were going to work in this situation. He was down for a little cuddling and some words of comfort if it meant he was going to get his dick wet in the near future. And this was _Rachel._ Totally worth it.

She sniffed and looked up and his heart did this whole completely uncool clench and jump thing when he realized her eyes were all glassy and bright like she was one blink away from tears. Girl tears were his kryptonite and he wasn't all that interested in dealing with them right this second.

"I just don't want you to think I'm a slut or something."

Puck just stared at her in disbelief for a second before he started to laugh. To his credit, he really did try to hold it in, but the thought of Rachel being thought of as a slut was just too funny. He got himself under control when he saw that she was not happy that he was laughing at her when she was in such a vulnerable position.

"Baby, you're like, the opposite of a slut...except that's probably a prude and I think we just established you're not that either," he said with a smirk. "You're fucking amazing, is what you are and you got nothing to be ashamed of. I don't think I've ever been more turned on in all my life. And this is _me_ we're talking about."

He knew his words had made an impact as she blushed and ducked her head back into his chest. He took this as an opportunity to drop his hands to her ass and pull her back into his ever present erection. He lifted her a bit (and holy shit, did she weigh, like, two pounds?) and walked her back over to the prop table.

Her head snapped back up as he did this. "What are you doing, Noah?"

He looked at her like she was a little crazy (and let's face it…this was _Rachel. The_ crazy was implied) and said, "I told you I wasn't done with you, didn't I? Keep up, baby."

She opened her mouth for what Puck was sure was another token protest so he swooped in and shut her up with his lips. He made the mental note to always use this method in the future cause it was fucking _awesome_ and really, really effective. She moaned deep in her throat and he thought his dick was going to break out of his pants and take over the situation if he didn't do something soon.

He put his hands back on Rachel's tits and made sure they were good and stimulated before he left her lips and bent to take one hardened peak into his mouth. The sound that she made when he did this was sure to go on top of Puck's favorite sounds list, for real. It was all breathy and moany and had that hint of her amazing voice mixed in. It was just really hot, ok?

His hands drifted down to her skirt and expertly found the zipper on the side, sliding it down slowly as not to startle her. He dropped it to the floor before boosting her onto the table behind her, using his other arm to sweep all the shit to the floor. She looked disapprovingly at him for a second but his hand had drifted to her core and she couldn't look anything but turned on as he swiped his finger up her slit.

He let his own moan out when he felt how fucking soaked she was for him. He _knew_ she wanted this as much as he did. He traced the outside of her lips and around her clit, never really giving her exactly what she wanted. He returned to her breasts to nip at one nipple, teasing it with his teeth then soothing it with his tongue, only to repeat the process. When he felt her spread her legs further and grab the back of his head to press him closer, he gave her one last nip before moving downwards.

Her breathing sped up as he passed her belly button and gave one amazing hipbone a nip before pulling one amazingly long, lithe leg over his shoulder (how were her legs so long when she was so short? It was like really fucking awesome magic) and kneeled in preparation to worship her in true Puckzilla fashion.

He marveled once again at how hot her being bare was before he used his thumbs to part her and gave her a firm lick just to gauge her reaction. And what a reaction it was. Her hips came clear off the table and when he looked up, her head was thrown back in what he could only assume was ecstasy. Her high pitched 'Oh god, Noah' was further proof of that fact.

"Look at me baby."

He waited until her eyes locked on his before he clamped down on one hip to hold her in place and dove straight for the prize. He could tell she wanted to close her eyes again as he sucked her clit into his mouth but he held her in some sort of tractor beam and he could tell she couldn't look away. He held her gaze while he flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves again and again, only stopping to every so often give her a wide swipe with his whole tongue.

Now, Puck had done this for a lot of women. Cheerios, cougars, teachers, they had all benefited from the incredible talent of Puck's mouth. But something about this felt different to him. Maybe it was the fact that they were staring at each other, maybe it was the string of 'oh gods' and 'Noah, yes's, but Puck had never been so turned on by going down on a girl before. He relished in every muscle twitch and breathy sigh he coaxed from her as he brought her to her second orgasm.

Orgasm was maybe not strong enough of a word for what happened when she started to shake and roll her hips and exploded into a million pieces right before his eyes. He caught the gush of liquid on his tongue as she convulsed above him and made him seriously hope no one was left in the auditorium. He was the only one who got to hear her when she came, alright? She managed to top the hotness chart as she writhed on the table and Puck knew that he had kept his promise to ruin her for everything but his talents.

She collapsed backwards and Puck pounced on the opportunity to shed some of his clothes (fucking finally). He was standing with his shirt off and his pants unzipped before she realized he was moving. He braced himself for another Rachel Berry rant but what he got in return was so much better.

Her eyes traveled from his face down his torso, stopping at his nipple ring, which earned a lick of her lips and a hitch of her breath. He felt the muscles in his abs clench as her eyes traveled over them, as if she was actually touching him (it was like some fucking awesome super power or something). She finally stopped on his aching erection which was jutting out of his unzipped pants and begging to be touched by anything at this point, even her gaze.

He watched the blush travel down her chest and over her tits and couldn't help but think how hot it was that she was laying before him completely naked and open and blushing. It was also a stern reminder that she was a virgin and he had to be a little gentler than he would maybe normally be.

She sat up a little, her eyes still on his cock and reached a shaky hand towards him. She stopped inches away and her eyes found his. "May I?"

"Baby, you never, _ever_ have to ask to touch me. Go for it." He couldn't really help the low, husky tone his voice had taken on, but he didn't mind when he saw a shiver travel through her. Fuck yes, he was a stud.

She bit her bottom lip and closed the distance between her hand and his member, ghosting over it way too lightly at first. He heard her gasp at her first feel of dick and couldn't help the pride that swelled in him that he was going to be her first everything. You never forget your first, right?

He groaned as her touch became more firm and her thumb swept across the tip to gather the precum that had pooled there. He looked down in alarm when he felt the loss of her hand, only to watch the fucking hottest thing ever. Seriously, like, better than porn hot. She popped her thumb into her mouth and sucked off the fluid that coated it, closing her eyes and wimpering at the taste. His knees legit buckled a little and his hands slapped down on the table at either side of her hips as he tried to regain composure.

"Holy _fuck_ , baby. You can't do shit like that to me!"

He looked up to see her frozen with a mortified expression on her face and he had to rush to reassure her. "I mean, not if you don't want me to totally fucking lose my shit and blow my load before I even get started."

He watched as her face relaxed and she gave him a tiny smirk. He was actually a little scared of that smirk because he knew it was a taste of what he was in for once she got past the virginal nerves and really took ownership of her sexuality. He knew she was going to be a sexual force to be reckoned with and, while he couldn't fucking wait, he was also a little terrified of what he was unleashing. Not that, you know, he would _ever_ admit that to _anyone_ , but the feeling was still there.

He was snapped out of his poorly timed musings when he felt her push his body back upright and watched her lean forward quickly. He roared out a string of expletives that was impressive even for him when her hot mouth closed around his cock and she sucked him all the way down to the root. Only years of sexual experience saved him from making a mess at the back of her throat but he had to grab her arms and haul her off of him before even that failed.

His game (which was pretty fucked up to begin with. Who knew Rachel would be the one to throw it off?) was all but gone as he gazed into her smug expression with what could only be interpreted as disbelief. Did that really just happen?

"I've always wanted to try that…"

Her expression may have been smug, but her voice was unsure as she continued to look at him. He knew he must have looked like a moron, just sitting there staring at her, but he was having a really hard time forcing his brain to start communicating with him again. She fucking broke him!

He finally found the words he was looking for, and if he didn't deliver them with quite the same confidence he usually had, he felt like he was excused this time because his cock had just been _all the way down Rachel Berry's throat_. "Well feel free to try as much as you like, just maybe not right this second." He stopped and cleared his throat (maybe he was coming down with something, 'cause his voice didn't just crack like a thirteen year old's. Nope, definitely getting a cold.) "Right now, I want to feel something else around my cock."

Her eyes went all wide and liquid and her mouth parted in the very best way (oh god, her mouth. Fucking snap out of it, Puckerman!) as she processed his words. He reached into the back pocket of the jeans that were still somehow around his hips to grab the ever present condom out of his wallet. After securing the little foil packet, he allowed his pants to drop to the floor. The noise they made seemed to snap Rachel out of the daze she seemed to be in. She watching him intently as he stepped out of the rest of his clothes, opened the condom and rolled it down his length. She whimpered as he gave himself a few test strokes to be sure it was on just right (could never be too careful after last year. He was not fucking interested in creating any more baby drama).

He took a second to look around the room for some supplies and ran to grab the decorative throw pillow and blanket he saw among the props he had flung to the floor earlier. The table Rachel was currently sitting on must have been used for some banquet scene in a play at some point because it was long and sturdy and looked like it could handle a little abuse. And abuse it Puck would.

He pulled Rachel off the table for a moment so he could spread the blanket out and set the pillow where her head would be. He chose to ignore the puppy dog eyes she was giving him as he did this. Look, he wasn't a complete asshole. He knew it would be her first time, and while he was perfectly content to pull her to the edge of the table, wrap her dancer legs around him, and go to town, he knew she needed a little more comfort than that. She was about to give him a pretty fucking awesome gift. The least he could do was make sure he took care of her a little.

He guided her back onto the table and arranged her like a work of art, hair fanned out around her, lips swollen and red, nipples hard and straining to be touched, and legs parted slightly, ready to accept him between them. He climbed up and hovered above her, nestling his hips against hers and groaning at the first full body contact he had with her. He looked her in the eyes, searching for any hesitation. He saw some nerves and maybe a little fear, but he also saw a healthy dose of lust and anticipation so he knew this was happening.

He asked anyway. "You sure, Rachel? I'll stop now if you want me to but I really, really want to make you feel good. Will you let me, baby?"

She looked surprised that he would stop to ask her this but she nodded all the same and said, "I trust you Noah. I'm yours."

Puck tried to ignore the pang in his heart those words caused and set it aside for later consumption. She _trusted_ him. And fuck yes, she was his. He had enough cave man in him to appreciate the sentiment.

He swooped in to give her a toe curling kiss for being so awesome before shifting his hips to line himself up with her center. He felt her arms curl around his back and her fingernails dig into his shoulders in anticipation and vowed to make it so good for her.

He flexed his hips, driving himself just inside of her and felt her go completely tense and rigid beneath him, and not in a good way. He wracked his brain for a way to calm her down only to settle on the method he had used earlier. He went with a different song, knowing this situation called for something a little sweeter (not that he was, you know…sweet or anything). " _Sweet Caroline, good times never felt so good. I've been inclined, to believe it never would_." He did an internal fist pump of victory when all the tension drained right out of her and she whimpered at his sex voice singing directly into her ear.

He kept up the low singing as he pressed forward, stopping every so often to let her adjust to his sizable cock. He was pretty impressed with himself that he could remember any of the words or, you know, any words at all besides _tight_ and _hot_ and _wet_ and _**Rachel**_ as he found himself breathing hard and clenching his fists into the blanket on either side of her head to hold it together. She felt so fucking amazing.

He felt something give way inside her and looked up to find tears in her eyes as she lost her virginity to him. He stopped singing only to lean in and give her a kiss more tender than he had ever given anyone. He stayed still inside of her, content to just feel her around his dick for a moment before she flexed her hips to let him know she was ready for him to move. Thank god, because as awesome as it was to stay still, nothing could beat the feeling of him pulling out and slowly pushing back in. He repeated the action slowly a few times and marveled at the fact that she was already meeting his thrusts with small ones of her own. He had been with his fair share of virgins and none of them had ever been this responsive. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. This was Rachel Berry and when she did something, she did it _right_ (so fucking right. Oh god, right there).

Her legs came up around him, changing the angle and driving him even deeper. They both gasped and stilled for a moment at the intensity the action caused and then he lost it. Slow and steady wouldn't cut it anymore so he pulled back and drove himself inside of her with a quick snap of his hips, feeling satisfied when he saw no pain, only pleasure on her face. He repeated the action again and again, speeding up and slowing down to keep her on edge.

He could tell how much she was enjoying his attentions by the slide of her fingernails along his back, the cries and moans she was admitting from deep in her chest, and the perfect synchronization of her hips meeting his every thrust. He found it too intense to look into her eyes so he threw his head back and just felt. He knew she was close so he moved one hand between them to tease at her clit, alternating between light brushes and firm strokes. Puck felt her walls begin to flutter around him.. He felt his balls tighten in anticipation and gave a few more hard thrusts as he pinched her clit, sending her straight over the edge she had been teetering on.

Her walls clenching around him and the amazing look on her face as he angled his head back down to watch her come proved to be too much for him. His vision blurred, which had never happened to him before and his whole body tensed as he spilled himself into the condom with the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He could do nothing more than clench his teeth and eyes and growl at the sensation.

They both continued to grind their hips together as they shuddered and clung to each other. Puck knew he was risking his badassness yet again but couldn't bring himself to give a fuck. Not when that had just happened.

He collapsed on top of Rachel, no longer able to hold himself up, before he realized he was probably crushing her. He went to roll himself away but was stopped by arms and legs tightening around him.

"No, don't move. I like it."

Puck relaxed and tried to distribute his weight so she could, like, breathe and stuff and basked in the afterglow of some fuck-hot sex. He felt his eyes drift shut against his will and vowed he would get up like…tomorrow or something…  



	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 5/?  
 **Warning** : NC17, If you've made it this far, you know why  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Summary** : Puck learns that sometimes, when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...   
 **Word Count** : 3,075

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee...

* * *

  
Puck knew he was staring. He knew it and was powerless to stop it. It was like his eyes were made of magnets and Rachel was made of metal…and now he was possibly going crazy with weird thoughts like that...

It was Friday, exactly one day after what Puck was now calling 'The Epic Deflowering of Berry' in his head. It had a certain ring to it, he thought. Yesterday afternoon, after he finally managed to shake off the post orgasm stupor that surrounded him, he had sat on the table and watched Rachel as she rushed around the small room, pouting as each piece of clothing she donned covered her further from his eyes.

He sat on what would henceforth be known to him as The Table, completely unashamed of his naked body, trying to figure out what to say. He wasn't exactly awesome with words unless he was talking dirty and then he was _awesome with words_ but he knew he had to say something before she left, regretting what had just gone down.

Just because he was freaking out like a fucking girl didn't mean he couldn't take a moment to appreciate the fact that she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him. She kept shooting him little covert (or what she thought was covert) glances at him and blushing when she got caught. You'd think after the 10th time it happened she would wise up, but he guessed the temptation of all his flesh on display was too much for her. Not that he could blame her.

He shook himself from his musings when he saw that she was stuffing her performance costume into a tote bag (he wondered how hard it would be to get her back in those leather pants. Or maybe just the boots…). He knew he had to act quickly before she flew out the door.

"Rach, wait."

"Noah, I need to get home. My dads will be worried about me and-well-and I can't talk to you when you're naked like that!"

She had attempted to close her eyes and turn away from him during her little speech, but once again, he caught her peeking over her shoulder, tracing her eyes down his torso. He smoothed his hand down his abs towards his groin just to see what she would do and barely suppressed the smirk when her eyes went wide and she turned bright red.

"Come on Rach. I was just balls deep in you and now you can't even look at me? I'm hurt!"

He knew this wasn't the right approach, but he was still Puck after all. He never could resist the opportunity to tease. He flew into action as she bolted for the door, placing himself and all his nakedness between her and her freedom. This plan was much better.

"I just wanted to say that this was really fuckin' hot, like _really_ hot, Rach. And it still isn't over. Not by a long shot."

He pulled her in to him, uncaring that she was clothed and he wasn't and bent his head to possess her lips one last time for the night. She didn't seem to know where to put her hands at first, finally settling for his pecks and leaned in to the kiss despite herself. She looked a little dazed when he pulled away so he bent down and picked up the tote bag where she had dropped in when he grabbed her, pressed it into her hands, and maneuvered her through the door behind him. He only allowed the full blown grin that had been threatening his face to appear when the door clicked shut behind her.

He got dressed in his own haze of memories and plans for future encounters.

The next day had him arriving early to school which probably meant the apocalypse was on the horizon or some shit, just so he could corner Rachel and maybe even pull her into a janitor's closet or something. Instead, he'd been all but attacked by Santana who was just getting out of Cherrio's practice and feeling frisky. Puck was feeling frisky, too but not for Santana.

He gave her the polite brush off, meaning he hauled her arms off of him and told her to fuck off and stalked off in search of short skirts and big voices.

The problem was she was straight up some sort of ninja or something. He would get a glimpse of her across the hall and make a beeline for her, only to have her disappear like some fucking magician or something. It was _fucked_.

As a general rule, girls did not run from Puck (unless they were stuck up blond cheerleaders with virgin complexes who were carrying his demon spawn. But he didn't want to think about that right now). Puck fucking reeled the pussy in with his awesomeness and badassness. So he didn't really know how to deal with this hard to get act Rachel was pulling on him. It was only after she managed to evade him for the entirety of lunch that he decided this shit wasn't going to fly. He was gonna get her alone and remind her just how good they were together if it was the last thing he did. He had the vague thought that she was rubbing off on him with her drama queen personality but then he started thinking about her rubbing off on him and he got distracted again.

The end of the day finally approached and Puck had never been happier to get to glee practice. Shue had been amping up the days they met in preparation for Sectionals so they were meeting on Fridays as well as Thursdays. This is how Puck found himself helplessly staring at Rachel as she twirled with Santana and Brittany. He spared a thought to the unholy alliance that seemed to be forming there. There seemed to be a lot more giggling and whispering going on between the three.

Puck snapped out of his lust filled memories as Rachel spun his direction and caught his eye. Her face lit up like a tomato and she spun away just as quickly. He didn't miss the quick intake of breath or the tensing of her thighs as she did this. He knew, _he knew_ she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her get away with this fucking avoiding act anymore. He formed a plan to be put into action as soon as Glee was over and sat back to enjoy the view for the rest of practice.

He allowed her a head start when Shue dismissed them and smirked to himself as he watched her shoot out of the room like the hounds of hell were on her heels or some shit. He calmly picked himself up and sauntered out of the school and over to his truck, turning it on and pointing it due _Berry._ He was coming for her for sure.

He pulled up in front of her house, mentally cataloguing the one car in the driveway, her silver Camry. He hopped out his truck and took a second to adjust the hard on he'd been sporting all day in anticipation of what was to come next. See, from their brief but failed attempt at dating last year, he knew Rachel's dads were very rarely home and he also knew she didn't like to be out on a school night. He knew she was in there by herself. Not for long.

He took the porch stairs two at a time and stood to the side of the door as he rang the bell, just out of sight of the peep hole. He knew he wouldn't be getting in if she caught wind it was him before she opened the door. This shit was happening now. It _had_ to.

The door opened a crack, Rachel poking her head out just a fraction to see who it was and Puck used this as his in, gently but firmly pushing his way into her house and closing and locking the door behind him. He ignored her indignant gasp as he scooped her over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs to her room.

He set her down against the wall next to her door and covered her body much like he had in the dressing room yesterday, loving the feeling of finally getting up next to her body like he had wanted to all day. She was still sputtering her disapproval over being home invaded, which he chose to ignore.

"Your dads home?"

"No, they're at a confere-"

"Good" He knew he was maybe being a little too aggressive to someone who had just lost her virginity the day before but he couldn't find the control necessary to slow things down a notch. This was just what Rachel Berry did to him.

He pushed her more firmly against the wall and positively punished her mouth with his own. Maybe he was taking it out on her for running from him all day. Maybe he just needed her that much, which scared the fuck out of him. Maybe he wanted her to feel even a fraction of the out of control feeling he'd been dealing with since yesterday.

He became aware of her attempts to push him away (seriously, it was like a bird nudging his chest) even while she was returning his kiss with enthusiasm. He tore his lips from hers but didn't give her any room, just moved them to suck the sensitive flesh behind her ear. She made the attempt to speak, clearly more affected by his actions than she wanted to let on.

"Puck, I really don't think this is-ung-appropriate. Yesterday was a mis-mistake and we should just chalk it up to bad judgement and-oh god-move on and put it-ahh-behind us."

Puck did remove his lips so he could look her in the eyes when he said this. "It wasn't a mistake baby. Something that good is never a mistake. Did I make you do anything you didn't want to do? Did I not make you feel good? Were we not two consenting people with no other attachments? I don't see any mistake there, baby, and your actions proved you liked it just as much as I did. I told you this wasn't over so stop protesting and just feel. You know you want to."

While he was speaking, he used her distraction to slip his thigh between hers and press upwards, rocking it a little for good measure. He could tell she was only catching half of what he was saying by the way her eyes rolled up into her head and her mouth dropped open on a sigh. He slid his hands down to (fucking finally) get them back where they should be, on her delicious mounds. Seriously, he was going to buy stock in these cause they were phenomenal.

He could see the resistance draining out of her once again and he really hoped he wouldn't have to go through this every time with her. He was planning on this becoming an extremely regular thing (like, multiple times a day regular) and he didn't want to have to talk her down from the ledge every time. Not that, you know, it wouldn't be worth it, but still. It took away from the naked time they could be having.

Speaking of naked, He was all over that shit. Thank god for button down shirts, cause he was the master of getting girls out of them in a timely manner. In no time he had Rachel's shirt open and was admiring the pink and white bra she had on underneath. It was kinda virginal and sexy all at the same time. He pulled her shirt off her arms and let it fall to the side.

He bent to cover her lips once again as he snaked his arm around her back to get rid of the bra. He then reached behind himself with one hand to rid himself of his t-shirt so he could fully appreciate Rachel's breasts pressed against his chest with no barriers. They both groaned when her nipples stood to attention and brushed against him.

Puck slid his hand underneath her skirt and nearly came when he felt how wet she was for him through her panties. He hooked a finger in the side of them and pulled down, sliding lower to take a nipple in his mouth as he guided them over her feet. She clutched the back of his head like it was her lifeline and keened a breathy note as his lips wrapped around one bud.

He slid back up, ignoring her protests when his mouth left her chest to travel to her ear.

"We're gonna do this again. And then maybe again. And it's gonna be so fuckin' good, Rach."

Puck unbuckled his jeans and pulled out a condom before kicking his way out of them along with his shoes and socks. Tearing open the foil packet with his teeth, he smoothed the latex over his cock, hissing at how sensitized he already was for her.

He curled his hands behind her thighs and hauled her up the wall. Her thighs went automatically around his hips, lining him up with where he wanted to be most. This brought her eye level with him. Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity and an entire conversation was said with no words spoken.

Her eyes said 'I want you so bad, but I'm scared. I'm scared of how intense we are and what this means for our future'.

His said 'Trust me. I'm not gonna let you down'.

They seemed to come to some sort of understanding and, seeing this, Puck began to push forward. He gritted his teeth at how incredibly tight she was yet again and marveled at how insanely amazing she felt wrapped around him. His whole fucked up day of feeling like Rachel's own personal stalker was worth it just for this moment. They both panted heavily as he found his seat deep within her and prepared to move.

He braced himself more firmly against her, careful not to crush her petite frame and pulled back to the tip. He exercised some restraint, remembering she still may have been sore from the pounding he gave her yesterday and slowly slid back in to the hilt.

She threw her head back and cried out and he smirked at how he could make her lose control so completely when she was such a control freak in every other aspect of her life. He loved that he was the only one who got to see her like this. A wave of possessiveness came over him as he pulled back yet again and, snapping his hips a little harder this time, he bit out a sharp, " _mine_ " as his body claimed hers.

Her chin shot back down and her eyes sought his, clearly wondering where that sentiment had come from. He held her gaze, pistoning his hips faster to back up his claim. Her expression was one of bewilderment mixed with a heavy dose of lust (well, shit, there better be a heavy dose of lust).

"You're mine, Rach. Your body is mine. No one else is gonna see you like this. _Only. Me_."

He punctuated every word with a sharp snap of his hips, quickly beginning to lose control. His left hand gripped the back of her thigh just under her word class ass more tightly so he could use his right to explore her naked flesh. He continued to snap his hips into her as he pinched each nipple, tugging just a bit and rolling them for good measure. No one ever said he wasn't thorough.

He let his hand drift downwards in search of her clit reveling in the high pitched keen she let loose when he brushed his thumb against her. He started to stroke her bundle of nerves in time to his thrusts and groaned deep in his throat when he felt her begin to tighten around him. It was all he could do to keep a steady rhythm.

Her face was tipped up in ecstasy and she looked amazing with all of that creamy neck exposed to him, but he wanted to see her face when she came again. With monumental effort, he slowed his pace and bit out a, 'look at me', surprising himself yet again with how gruff he sounded.

She tipped her head down and looked into his eyes just as he snapped his hips and that along with a firm tap to her clit was all it took to send her flying over the edge he had been working her towards. He loved the look in her eyes as she came and he loved the half incoherent noises she made, loving that she used his name and yes and god and maybe even a fuck or two in her litany of pleasure.

He was pounding her into the wall again, unable to gain control of his wild thrusts. Her tightness squeezing, milking him, became his undoing and he spilled himself into the condom, chanting 'mine mine mine mine' as he did so.

His orgasm, like yesterday, robbed him of his ability to do much of anything so he turned and slid them down the wall before he dropped her. Dropping a girl after sex? Not so badass.

She burrowed her head into the space where his neck and shoulder met, still trembling from the aftereffects of her orgasm. He smoothed her hair down her back, reveling in the smooth skin and her hot breath on his rapidly cooling chest. He still felt like passing out from all the awesome post-orgasm feelings pulsing through him but he forced himself to stay awake and enjoy the privilege of being in this moment with this girl. Because he fucking knew it was a privilege. He wasn't dumb enough to realize how lucky he was to have caught her off guard like this not once, but twice and he couldn't wait to do it again.

Call him a pussy (if you don't like your face the way it's currently arranged) but he knew he was developing feelings and shit for Rachel. And he also knew he was completely powerless to stop it.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : I Get Off

 **Chapter** : 6/?  
 **Warning** : NC17, If you're looking for something other than smut, you know, like...plot...you're probably in the wrong place...  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Summary** : Puck learns that sometimes, when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...  ****

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

 

Puck began to eye the bed as he came out of his post-orgasmic fog, plotting the best way to get them from the hard floor next to her door to the sheets and pillows that honestly looked like heaven right now. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and lifted her slightly off of him, groaning when he slipped from her and soothing her like she was a skittish colt when she tensed in response.

In a feat of raw masculinity he gathered her in his arms and rose to his feet. He strode to her bed and used one arm to pull back the covers so he could gently set her down. She peered up at him through heavily lidded eyes as he went about disposing of the condom and slipped into the bed beside her. He held back the sigh that threatened as she molded herself to his side and draped one perfect thigh across both of his.

Rachel tipped her face up to gaze at him and asked, "What are we doing?"

"Whatever we want, babe."

She gave him an exasperated look which was totally not needed because he knew he was being a jackass. He took a minute to compose his words, letting one of his hands drift over the expanse of her naked back as he did so. He wanted to say the right thing but in the end he decided to just tell her exactly what he was thinking.

"Look Rach, you know I'm not the poster dude for commitment or shit like that but I'm pretty into what we have going on here. And even though you keep harping at me about it not being a good idea or something, I think you feel the same way, right?"

He waited while she mulled this over and gave her a smirk when she blushed and gave him a slight nod. He resisted the pull of her Bambi eyes in favor of actually talking it out for a minute. He just hoped he didn't fuck it all up before they really got started.

"You're really fucking hot, Rachel, and obviously we're really hot together. I didn't mean to go all caveman on you earlier but there's just something about us together that makes me lose control. It might be fucked, but I really want to see where we can go with this shit, you know?"

She bit her lip and he had to hold back a groan when she suddenly found his chest incredibly interesting and started to explore it with a finger. He almost missed her soft 'OK' and was honestly a little freaked out by this new, quiet Rachel. Then he smirked because he decided he had found the secret to shutting Rachel Berry up. He'd fucked all the big words right out of her brain. He was the fucking man!

He allowed his hand to drift lower, running it over one cheek of her ass and dipping his fingers in between her legs to tickle the very top of her inner thigh. He growled a little when his teasing caused her to wiggle and let out a breathy laugh, her leg brushing over his rapidly expanding cock.

He tightened his hold on her and used his body to flip her onto her back, covering her from toe to chest. She looked mildly surprised but more turned on than anything else. _Fuck_ yes.

"Right now, I just want to taste every fucking inch of you. You know how good you taste, baby?"

She parted her lips and licked them as if she was imagining it, nearly driving Puck nuts in the process. He ground himself into her pelvis for a minute, letting her feel just how much he liked her reaction before backing off and rising up to hover above her. She arched her back in an effort to keep contact between them but he used one hand just below her breast to press her back into the mattress.

Their first two times had been all about passion and lust and filled with frantic need so this time Puck wanted to slow things down a little and savor her. Fuck you if you don't think he knows how to do the slow burn. He wanted to drive her crazy with his hands and his mouth and have her begging for release before he finally allowed her to come.

He allowed the hand still pressing her into the mattress to drift up to cup one breast and knead it into his palm. He dipped his head and pulled her lips into a soft and sensual kiss as he repositioned his legs in between hers on the bed and used his thighs to spread her wide before him. She gasped into his mouth when she felt herself bared for his pleasure.

His hand was still busy mapping the contours of her breasts but he knew he had to make good on his promise to taste every inch of her. Not that, you know, that was a hardship or anything. He trailed his lips across her cheekbone to her ear, pausing to suck the lobe in and tease it with his tongue. He groaned low and deep when this made her squirm under him so, so good and bit down a little in appreciation. Her hands on his biceps clenched at the sensation and he enjoyed the sting of her nails digging in.

He moved his mouth down her neck and past her collarbone, leaving wet, openmouthed kisses in his wake and pausing every so often to pay more attention to certain areas such as the place where her pulse fluttered rapidly under his tongue and the gentle dip where her neck met her shoulder. She was positively vibrating beneath him and he was just getting started. He lifted his head to smirk at her before dipping lower to pull one nipple into his mouth. He stuck to lips and tongue for a few minutes before applying his teeth just enough to get her arching off the bed in surprise.

The sharp sting he created was replaced with a soothing lick before he moved to pay the same attention to the other breast. One of the things Puck loved most about girls' breasts was that there were two of them. It was like twice the awesome.

Once he had worked her nipples to the point where he probably could use them to cut glass, he started sliding himself lower, mapping a path down her perfectly flat stomach, taking care to catalogue every freckle with his lips. He took a detour to her bellybutton and mentally punched himself when the first thought that popped into his head was that it was ' _cute_ '. The things this girl did to his thought process…

He made sure to keep her legs spread wide with a hand at the back of each thigh as he moved across her hipbones and placed a hot and wet kiss just above her pubic bone. She keened out his name and scraped her nails across the back of his head, letting him know that he was driving her just as nuts as she was driving him.

He levered his shoulders between her spread thighs so he could trail his fingers up to meet his mouth as he gave her lower lips a kiss laden with anticipation. He backed off for a second to appreciate the sight before him, all pink glossiness surrounded by incredibly hot naked flesh. He had always thought girls were a little weird looking down there (he had to admit guys weren't much better) but Rachel was the first one he could really say was beautiful everywhere. She was just really fucking pretty all laid before him like his favorite buffet. And you'd better believe it was all you can eat (suck on that pun!).

He dipped back in and used his tongue to swipe her from end to end, gathering the wetness on his tongue and spreading it over her clit. He dipped one finger into her and started moving it in a slow rhythm designed to drive her wild. It seemed like it was working when he felt her grab onto what little hair he had and pull him as close to her as she was able. He made sure to keep her open to him with his shoulders and snaked one hand around a thigh to spread his fingers over her stomach and hold her to the bed. Puck was reveling in her enthusiastic responses and it was turning him on like never before.

He drew his finger out, ignoring her surprised complaint and quickly added another, speeding up a tiny bit as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. He began alternated between flicking and sucking, clearly driving her out of her mind. He could feel the muscles of her pussy begin to clench around him so he added a third finger and began stroking the rough spot at the back of her clit in time to the dance of his tongue.

He groaned when she pulled his hair harder and arched her back completely off the bed as she contracted around him and almost _sang_ her orgasm to the room. He continued to ride her with his tongue and fingers as she spasmed again and again and couldn't help the smug smirk that took over his features when it seemed like this would be her best release yet. As she finally settled back to the bed in a boneless heap, he sat up licking his fingers and gazed down at her blissed out features. He was so the fucking _man_ for putting that expression on her face.

He slid up her body and bent to kiss her and honestly thought she would turn away and be repulsed that his face was still covered in her juices but she surprised him yet again when she returned the kiss with an aggression that knocked him onto his back. Suddenly he found himself straddled by a very turned on Rachel Berry. Hell yes.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 7/?  
 **Warning** : NC17, Dirty and Naughty, as usual  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Summary** : Puck learns that sometimes, when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...   
 **  
A/N:** More smut (are we seeing a pattern here?) but I actually tried my hand at adding some dialogue and interaction that isn't sexy times. Funny how I'm more worried about that than the NC17 stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

 

Puck usually liked to be the one in charge in the bedroom. And, you know, life. But you don't sleep with as many cougars as he had without learning a thing or two about being dominated. The thing was, those were experienced older women who for the most part knew exactly what they were doing (and if they didn't, you'd better believe he had no problem taking them off of the pool cleaning rotation). Rachel was just coming into her sexuality but he'd know that predatory smile she was giving him from a hundred miles away. It was the 'Imma do some shit to you right now' look (he suspected her inner monologue didn't exactly sound like this). He was curious to see how this insanely sexual but basically naïve girl handled herself when she was in the driver's seat.

Rachel was straddling his stomach just above where he wanted her the most and had her hands braced against his upper arms, almost as if she thought she could hold him down (as if). He decided to humor her and stayed put while he watched her work out a game plan in her head.

"You know, Puckerman, you've been spinning me in circles since yesterday. I think it's high time I gave you a taste of your own medicine." Puck chose not to reveal that she had been doing the same damn thing to him for maybe even longer because he liked the sound of her giving him _anything_ , let alone a taste of his own fuckhot (if he does say so himself) medicine. He had the feeling he was in for quite the ride.

"Bring it." He appreciated the irony of using those two words in this situation, judging by the light in her eyes, Rachel did too.

She shifted herself down, brushing her sex against his and making him hiss in the process. His hands were itching to grab two handfuls of ass and plunge her down onto his cock but he managed to resist the impulse. Not an easy thing to do for a guy who was essentially ruled by impulses.

She finally settled herself straddled across his thighs and looked like she was taking inventory at her own buffet. He shot her the trademark Puckerman smirk and waited for her to make her move. She surprised him (he really didn't know if he wanted her to keep doing that or cut it the fuck out) by taking one of his hands and laying it low on his stomach. He gave her a questioning look and got a smirk that looked an awful lot like his in return.

"I think it's time for some payback, don't you think so Noah?" Puck wasn't sure what this meant but he caught on pretty damn fast when she moved his hand over his stomach and down to where his rock hard cock was standing to attention. She wrapped his hand around the base and removed hers, biting her lip in anticipation.

Not been the shy type (not even fucking close) he obliged her and ran his hand up to the tip, swiping his thumb across the moisture gathered there and swept it down his length. He watched as Rachel's eyes became a little unfocused and glassy and saw her tongue dart out to taste her bottom lip. Remembering what that mouth could do had him tightening his grip without conscious thought.

Rachel whimpered and wiggled her ass against his legs as he began to pump himself in a slow rhythm. Puck had to resist the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back from the sensation of her watching him do this. He wanted to watch her face and catalogue the emotions flying across it. Girl was nothing if not an open book.

She was presently staring at his cock in fascination as he fisted himself tightly and stroked in a slow, steady rhythm. Thanks to their earlier encounter and the three fucking times he had to jack off the night before (memories of the day before kept creeping into his dreams and wouldn't fucking leave him be until he took care of matters), he was nowhere close to getting off, but he was enjoying the sensation of being watched.

He jumped a little when he felt her little hand lightly brush his balls and mentally kicked himself in the head for not paying attention. It looked like she wanted in on the action because she started gently playing with him, tugging and massaging like she was discovering a new toy. Fuck, she probably was and Puck was _so fucking down_ for that development. He suddenly found himself way closer to cumming than he had been so he stilled his hand to gain control.

He expected control but what he got instead was Rachel's hand that wasn't currently playing with his sack taking over, knocking his hand right off his junk. She lightly skimmed up and back before taking a firmer grip. Puck worked to control his breathing and not look like a complete amateur in front of her. Too bad that with Rachel how he wanted to appear wasn't something he seemed to be able to control.

He watched, in what seemed like slow motion to him, her bend towards his dick and dart her tongue out to taste the very tip. She tilted her head up slightly as she did this, probably to gage his reaction which was somewhere between _holy fucking shit_ and the static you get on your TV when nothing is playing. Apparently Rachel's mouth on his dick meant complete brain failure for him.

He watched as she spread her lips and took the tip of him in and moaned at the sensation of her tongue sweeping across the slit at the top. She kept one hand kneading his balls and the other gripped the base of him firmly. Slowly, so fucking slowly, her mouth sank down farther and farther. He felt her pause for a second and compose herself before continuing and the sensation almost became too much for him when he felt himself enter her throat.

He heard murmuring and was confused for a second before realizing it was him chanting, 'shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck' over and over again. He wanted to stop but, as mentioned before, his brain wasn't working at full capacity. He managed to gain the use of one arm enough to pull back Rachel's hair so he could get a better view of her deep-throating him.

Puck hissed and accidentally tightened his fist in her hair when he felt her swallow around him. Apparently she liked this, though, because she let out a moan that vibrated around his cock in the _best_ way possible and made him thrust up into her mouth, something no first timer should be ready or willing for. But Rachel just pressed closer and swallowed again and suddenly Puck was shooting himself straight down her throat, shouting her name and probably every expletive he knew as he did so.

His vision did that fucked up blurring thing again and his hand slipped from her hair to land heavily on the bed next to him. He may have fucked all of the words out of her, but she fucked him out of any and all motor control. He'd decide who won that round later, when his thought process didn't include 'Rachel' as every other word he thought.

He managed to turn his head and look at her where she had flopped down next to him after that epic performance. He took in the extremely smug smile, the rosy cheeks, and the messed hair and couldn't think of anything other than how she had never looking fucking sexier than this moment. Well, maybe a minute ago when she had his cock down her throat, but this was a close second.

With supreme effort, he gathered her to his side and tucked her under one arm.

"C'mere. Imma give it to you so good. Just need to rest for a sec…"

This was all said in barely more than a garbled whisper and he wanted to spare a thought to how she kept managing to fuck him into a coma or some shit but he was fresh out of thought. He drifted off in a lusty haze of warmth and satisfaction.

***************************************************************************  
  
Puck woke up with the sensation that something was missing. He felt around and came up empty of hot naked girl, clueing him in to the fact that he was alone in Rachel's bed. He bolted upright and honestly panicked for a second (in a very fucking badass way, thank you very much) before he noticed the light on in Rachel's en suite bathroom and heard the faucet turn on.

He laid back, soothed with the knowledge that he hadn't been ditched (though why she would have ditched him in her own bed he wasn't sure… clearly his brain still wasn't working to full capacity). He perked up as the door swung open and was only mildly disappointed that she wasn't completely naked. The little midget thief had stolen his t-shirt and _holy shit_ did she look fucking sexy in his clothes. He decided this was something he was going to have to make happen way more often, cause it was _hot_.

She padded back to the bed and shyly lifted the covers, blushing bright red when she uncovered the fact that while she was no longer naked, Puck most definitely still was. Despite the obvious embarrassment, she slid between the sheets and curled back up to his side, sighing in what he figured was contentment. Shit, he was down for a little sighing right about now, too.

Puck had never been much of a cuddler. He was more of a hit it and quit it kind of guy but he was so very in favor of cuddling Rachel right now that it honestly freaked him the fuck out. He felt like his world was turning on its axis and somehow this loudmouth diva in a tight little package was becoming his due north.

He decided those thoughts were still way too deep for the moment as he gathered Rachel into his chest and bent his head to gauge how she was feeling about this whole fucked up situation.

She was looking at him like he was a new piece of sheet music to analyze or something and for the first time in a fucking long time (like maybe since last year when he walked through the halls of school sans Mohawk) he felt a little self conscious. He didn't mean it to sound so gruff when he barked out, "What?"

Her cheeks remained slightly pink and her mouth turned up on one side in a lopsided smile as she said, "I was just thinking how truly beautiful you are."

"Um, I know you've got a big vocabulary and shit but I think the word you were looking for there was fuckhot, or maybe damn sexy. But can we not use beautiful?" He was aware that he sounded like he was whining but she couldn't go around calling him beautiful. That shit was not badass.

She giggled and skimmed her hand up his chest to rest against his neck. "I'm sorry for offending your badass sensibilities, Noah. I'll try to refrain from referring to you as beautiful in the future. What I meant to say is you are one fine specimen of male anatomy and I could honestly look at you all day."

Puck was _not_ blushing. It's just the hand on his neck and the thumb lightly brushing his jaw was getting him really hot and that was making his skin flush. He realized this was the most he'd heard her speak since before they started this whole thing and idly wondered what the time limit on fucking her mute had been.

"Well you're really fucking sexy," he bent to kiss one eyelid, "and hot," he kissed the other eyelid, "and beautiful, you know that?"

She ducked her head and refused to meet his stare, obviously not used to getting compliments from studs like him. He hooked her under the chin and tipped her head back up so he could look her in the eye.

"Hey. You know all this stuff I've been saying for the past two days hasn't been just to get into your pants, right?"

She bit her lip and let out a little breathe before answering. "I feel like your actions have backed up your words quite well, I just have a hard time seeing myself like that, even after everything we've done."

Puck felt something break loose in him and new it was because he was partially responsible for the low self esteem this gorgeous girl seemed to suffer from.

"Did you know I was standing in the back of the auditorium the first time you guys performed 'Don't Stop', before I joined Glee?"

The surprise on her face told him she had no idea and also didn't know where he was going with this.

"I told myself I was standing there watching you guys so I could make fun of Finn later, but do you want to know the truth?" He didn't wait for an answer but plowed on, determined to get this out before he changed his mind about telling her something so revealing. "I stood there watching you sing and dance in those jeans and tight little t-shirt with that huge smile and shiny hair and I couldn't fucking look away from you. I thought you were so beautiful and sexy and I wished while I was standing there that I had never even seen a slushie so that I could have a chance with you someday."

He had been telling this tale to her mouth, not really wanting to look her in the eye while he handed her his balls but when he heard her sniff, he couldn't avoid it anymore. Sure enough, she was crying and he panicked, thinking he had totally just fucked everything up.

"Shit, Rach, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a dick and I know I'm a fuck up and a lose-"

He was silenced this time by her mouth crushing his in a brutal kiss (she must have been picking up tips from him on how to shut up a freak out). He got with the program real quick when she forced her tongue between his lips and stroked his in an act of possession. As suddenly as the kiss started, she ended it with one last swipe to his bottom lip pulling back further when he tried to chase her mouth with his.

"That was by far the sweetest, most romantic, most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. Who knew you were hiding such a soft side under all those muscles?"

He grimaced at being called anything resembling sweet or romantic or soft but he acknowledged that his story had done its job and given her some confidence in herself and maybe even proved that he wasn't thinking only with his dick.

He made to say something back but apparently Rachel had other ideas and he found himself straddled once again by who he hoped was now his girlfriend. This was never gonna get old…  



	8. Chapter 8

**Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 8/?  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC17 for smexin'  
 **Summary** : Puck find out that sometimes when you step outside your box awesome things can happen, especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

 

Puck smirked up at Rachel, thinking it cute that she thought she was going to be in charge again this round. She'd had her fun (and so had he, _fuck yes_ ) but he figured it was high time he introduce her to more ways to get down and dirty. He had a whole list in his head of shit he wanted to try with her and had briefly thought of telling it to Rachel so she could write it down and color code it or something. He figured it would be a pretty fucking awesome application of her crazy.

Whatever. Point was, he needed to take control back. He did this by sitting up suddenly and wrapping his arms around her, rolling in a kind of kickass wrestling move or some shit. They ended up with her pinned beneath him, giggling and smiling up at him. He really wished he could get his heart under control because it felt all jumpy and mushy at the sight of that smile.

Puck bent down to taste her lips and began pulling at his shirt that she still had on in an awkward attempt to get it off of her. He needed her naked, like, yesterday (well, he had her naked yesterday, but…fuck, whatever). He pulled her up and only let go of her mouth to pull the fabric over her head before pressing her back into the mattress and molding his body to hers. He groaned when bare flesh slid against bare flesh and caused her to wriggle beneath him.

"Easy babe. I wanna try something."

Rachel got a gleam in her eye that was both anticipation and nervousness. "Wh-what?"

"You're all flexible and shit, right? Like, you do ballet and all that?"

She nodded hesitantly and cocked her head all fucking cute like she was trying to figure him out. Good luck with that one.

Puck sat up suddenly and rested on his heels for a minute, pushing Rachel back when she tried to follow him up. He smoothed his hands down her breasts and hips and wrapped them around her legs, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders. This done, he skimmed his fingers through her lower lips, testing the wetness there and groaning when he found her so fucking ready for him. _Shit._

He palmed himself and was lining up to drive home when he realized he was missing a key item. " _Fuck._ "

His harsh expletive made Rachel jump, her clearly not expecting him to stop and swear.

"No fucking condom. I think I have one in my car. _Shit_. Lemme just run out real fast and –"

"No need."

Rachel twisted her body towards her bedside table, giving Puck a spectacular view of her ass as she did so. He was so preoccupied with mentally adding about five things to his Epic List for Fucking Rachel (or so he was calling it in his mind) that he missed what she was doing. She interrupted his view (though this view was just as awesome) by turning back to him with a triumphant grin on her face, holding a small foil packet up to him.

"Um, baby? It's really fucking awesome that you have a condom right this minute, but why do you have a condom right this minute?" Puck wanted to just shut himself the fuck up but the question couldn't be contained. He knew she was a virgin before yesterday's Epic Deflowering but he couldn't stop himself from picturing all the scenarios that would have lead to her needing that in her bedside drawer. It was honestly making him a little crazy. _Shit_ , maybe she was contagious…

"Nothing as scandalous as what I'm sure you're picturing, Noah. I merely pride myself on being prepared for any occasion, even the most farfetched. Honestly, I got these during Sex Ed week in Health Class a few weeks ago. I threw them in there and forgot I had them until just now."

Puck relaxed from his minor freak out and grabbed the condom from her, deciding he was a jackass and needed to get back with the program.

After he'd taken care of that problem, he bent back to tease Rachel's lips for another minute before he moved to her ear to whisper in it like he knew she liked. "You ready, baby?"

He felt more than heard her reply as she writhed beneath him and scraped her nails down his back to his ass (and fucking _hell_ that felt amazing). He sat back up on his heels and repositioned her legs back on his shoulders before grabbing her hips and sliding himself home inside her. She arched her back in the best way, driving him even deeper and making both of them moan in unison.

Puck began moving slowly in and out of her wetness, sparing a glance at where they were joined and nearly losing his shit at how hot it was. Instead of staying in that position, though, he began lowering himself over her, keeping her legs where they were propped on his shoulders. Slowly he began to bend her until her legs were touching her chest and he was so fucking deep in her he felt like he was touching heaven.

Rachel gasped at the change in angle and Puck knew that he was hitting her in all the right places when her eyes all but rolled to the back of her head and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts and groaned every time he felt himself touch her cervix. She was still so fucking tight and it felt so amazing.

Soon he was pistoning himself at a frantic speed and would have been worried that he was being too rough with her if he couldn't clearly see the enjoyment she was getting out of it. She began talking, or trying to really, which was a change from their previous encounters but not one that Puck couldn't appreciate.

"Oh god, Noah. So good. Ungh, yes! Holy, oh right there. You feel so good. More more more more!"

Puck was making plenty of his own noises in the form of her name and baby and a lot of grunting and groaning, powerless to control what was coming out of his mouth. He felt her muscles tighten around him and really had to work to hold his own orgasm back before she reached hers.

Rachel's legs slipped down to the crooks of his elbows as she went ridged beneath him and started milking his cock with her release. He finally let himself go so they could reach the end together like they seemed to do every time. He kept moving himself in her even as he exploded into the condom and her moans reached a pitch he thought maybe only dogs could hear. He loved himself a little for being able to get her to make that noise (it was always nice to remember that he was a sex _god_ ).

He finally slowed his hips and slipped himself out of her, flopping to the side so she could put her legs down. He fucking loved how flexible she was and planned to exploit that fact on the regular.

He was gathering her into his side for maybe another cuddle/nap session when his stomach let him know it had been too fucking long since he had eaten. He had been so hell bent on finding Rachel during lunch that he had completely skipped eating and his stomach was apparently lodging its protest at being so ignored (what, a man had to eat!).

Rachel giggled next to him, clearly having heard his very unmanly grumbling and he turned on his side to tickle her, digging the sound of her laughter and wanting it to continue. She squirmed for a minute before he let up and rested his hand on her naked hip.

"You know, they have something called food that could take care of the problem you seem to be having there. I could go down and call out for some pizza or Chinese?"

Puck thought about the offer for a second before realizing that wasn't what he wanted to do.

"I've got a better idea. Get up and get dressed. We're going somewhere."

"B-but, were would we go? I'm all sweaty and I smell _like sex._ "

Puck laughed at the genuinely scandalized expression on her face and the fact that she apparently couldn't say the word sex in more than a whisper right now. He leaned in to her neck and gave her a good sniff, biting at it a little for good measure.

"You smell fucking amazing to me. We're not going anywhere fancy so just throw something on and let's get up outta here."

He gave her a love tap on her hip and ignored her indignant 'Noah' as he launched himself out of bed and went in the bathroom to dispose of the condom still wrapped around him. He took a second to look at himself in the mirror and had to shake his head at the dumbass staring back at him with the shit eating grin on his face. Pussy.

He took a piss while he was in there and splashed some water on his face, most definitely _not_ sniffing at the towel he used to dry himself with and sauntered back into the room to find Rachel dressed in some hot little exercise pants and a tank top with a hoodie thrown over it. She was gathering her hair into a ponytail and Puck couldn't resist going to her and swiping his hand along the expanse of flesh showing between her pants and shirt while her hands were in the air. It was like he physically couldn't keep his hands to himself with this girl.

He forced himself to focus and step away from the hot girl in front of him (way harder than it should have been) and throw on his clothes, having to search around for a minute before finding his shirt tucked under the sheets of her bed. Once he was sorted, he turned to Rachel and held out his hand.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She put her tiny hand in his and they went down the stairs and out to his truck.

They hopped in the cab and Rachel only squawked once when he pulled her to him by the pocket of her hoodie and tucked her up underneath his arm like she was made to fit there. There was definitely something to be said for bench seats and midget girls.

He swung through what the population of Lima ironically and not so affectionately called 'downtown' and stopped in at the neighborhood deli. He left Rachel in the truck with his keys and ran in to pick up a Poor Boy for himself and some sandwich with hummus and vegetables and what looked like grass (did not eating cows mean you had to eat like one or something?) for Rachel. He picked up a tea for Rachel and a soda for himself and rushed through paying so he could get back to her.

He spared a glance at the liquor store two doors down before rejecting the idea. He would love to find out what kind of drunk Rachel was (his money was on handsy) but he figured there would be plenty of time for that.

Rachel was fiddling with his radio as he got back in and normally this would have made him flip his shit (he had once thrown his sister out for changing the station during a particularly good song…in his defense, he had gone back for her five minutes later) but somehow he didn't mind Rachel making herself at home in his truck. He refused to think about what that meant.

She smiled at him as he tucked her back into place and started the car. "Where are we going, Noah?"

He was surprised she had been able to hold back the question as long as she had. "You'll see," is all he gave her, unwilling to explain where he was taking her. It was a short drive into a lightly wooded area with hardly any houses around.

"You're not taking me out here to axe murder me and dispose of my body in the woods, are you Noah?"

Puck laughed at the genuinely worried look on her face. "Relax, babe. No murder. Just trust me. You do trust me, right." He honestly hated the way his words faltered a little as he asked that question, not wanting to show her any more vulnerability than he had already.

She smiled a little and put his worry to rest when she said, "Of course I do. I'm just wondering what we're doing here. It's all a part of my naturally inquisitive personality. My dads call it part of my charm."

Puck wanted to laugh but he had to admit it was pretty much the truth. It's funny how Rachel could take something that would be annoying and grating on any other person and turn it into one of her assets. Part of her charm, for sure.

Lima was one of those backwater towns that hadn't seen the need to upgrade to one big water tower like every other civilized town in the Midwest and instead had several smaller ones around. Puck and Finn had discovered this particular one, specifically the climbability of the ladder and the ledge that ran just under where the water was held, halfway through freshman year when they had been walking around looking for shit to get into. Many a night had been spent drinking and goofing off up here since then, sometimes with Finn and sometimes on his own when he just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. Needless to say, he'd spent a lot of solo time up here when Babygate had broken last year.

He was unsure about revealing this part of himself to Rachel but he felt like if he could trust anyone, it would be her. He had the feeling she wouldn't exploit it or anything.

He reached in the back and found his school backpack, dumping the books behind the seat and grabbing a blanket he had stashed for emergencies. He stuffed this into the pack along with their food and drinks and hopped out, pulling Rachel with him out his door. He grabbed her around the waist and led her over through gate that they had broken long ago (apparently nobody ever came out here or, if they did they didn't give a shit that the padlock had been cut).

"You want me to climb this?"

"No, I want you to sing to it. Get stepping, shorty."

He smacked her on the ass in an attempt to get her up the ladder, something he probably should have thought twice about. She turned around with her hands planted on her hips and he knew he was in for another Rachel Berry rant. He swooped in before she got started and laid one on her, probably curling her toes in the process (his for sure didn't curl…not much anyway).

He pulled back and grabbed her cheeks to get her to look him in the eye. Her dazed expression stared back at him. "Just climb. Please?"

She sighed in what he figured was resignation (and fuck you if you think he doesn't know words) and turned to climb. He followed her up as close as he could, as much to make sure she didn't fall as to appreciate the fucking spectacular view of her ass swaying right in front of him. He may or may not have skimmed it once or twice with his hand but stopped when it made her jump, afraid he was going to make her let go or something. That shit was not in his plan for the evening.

The water tower wasn't nearly as high as those big white ones you see from the highway but it was plenty high enough, raising just above the trees around it and giving a pretty good view of…well nothing really but this was Lima so there wasn't much to see. It did give a pretty good view of the sun as it descended and this was Puck's aim. He wasn't a romantic guy by any stretch of the imagination (his idea of romance was to tell a girl he would call her after vacating her bed) but he figured he would have to up his game a little with Rachel.

Look, he knew being in a relationship or whateverthefuck they were going to call this thing between them was going to be no walk in the park. Sure, the sex was epic and if the last two days were any indication, frequent, but Rachel would be the first to admit she was as high maintenance as they come. Puck kind of felt like he was starting off on some unknown adventure, Lord of the Rings style. He was half looking forward to it and half feeling like he should run not walk in the other direction.

He was no quitter, though. He was gonna bring his A game to this shit and hope for the best. His A game happened to include making the girl climb three stories on a rickety ladder to watch a lame sunset with store-bought sandwiches but hey, Rome wasn't built in a day or whatever.

They finally got to the top without anyone plummeting to their death and settled against the tower facing the slowly lowering sun. Puck unpacked the food and blanket, handing Rachel the first and draping the second over their outstretched legs. They went about eating and drinking in silence, occasionally brushing up against each other as they moved and shooting each other not so covert glances every time they did. Puck was more than a little uncomfortable with the chick flick moment he had created so of course he opened his big mouth to potentially ruin the whole thing.

"Wanna make out?" Puck wanted to junk punch himself for being such a moron so he was caught off guard when he got her enthusiastic response.

"Sure."

Before he knew what had happened, she was in his lap, their sandwiches forgotten and their tongues battling for control. He groaned as he tasted her again and again, reminded of the last time he had asked her this question and the equally awesome results.

They kept things PG, over the clothes touching only (although you'd better believe Puck found himself a handful of tit…now that he had the privilege he was going to use it whenever possible). He wasn't very interested in losing control like they tended to do when things heated up between them and potentially rolling off the side of the ledge or something. Puck figured he was too young and sexy to die.

He stopped the makeout session (apparently he was still suffering some lingering brain damage from earlier). "Look babe."

Rachel turned her head and gasped at the colors painting the sky in oranges and purples, clearly girling out over the sight. Puck was more interested in watching her reaction and the pretty awesome way the light was making her look all gorgeous and shit. She was really fucking beautiful, even with no makeup and her hair pulled back.

His breath caught as she turned to beam at him. His body definitely was not getting the memo that guys like him did not lose their shit over pretty girls, no matter how mushy they made their hearts feel.

He was pretty fucking surprised at how good of a time he was having with Rachel. She was being really chill and shit and he was really enjoying sitting here with her being all soft and quiet in his lap. Shit, it was Friday night and he knew of at least three parties he could be getting wasted at tonight, but he was pretty cool with sitting up here with this pint sized diva, watching the sun go down like some giant pussy from some movie he wouldn't be caught dead watching. That's why he found himself smiling back at her and not giving her his normal smirk. Maybe those assholes in the movies weren't so stupid after all.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Title** : I Get Off

 **Chapter** : 9/?  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC17 for smexin'  
 **Summary** : Puck find out that sometimes when you step outside your box awesome things can happen, especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping.  


 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

 

* * *

The first indication that they were no longer alone was the shushing followed by a laugh Puck would know anywhere. This was mixed with the light laugh of a girl. He wasn't afraid they were about to get busted because of this but he was almost dreading the confrontation he knew was coming more than a run-in with the police. He doubted Rachel would feel the same way, but he would take a trip to the police department any day over Finn finding him and Rachel up there.

It's not that he wanted to keep Rachel his dirty little secret or anything. It's just that he was kind of digging the little bubble they had found themselves in when they were alone together and he was reluctant to give that up. Especially to the giant man-child who he could hear climbing the ladder. He knew Rachel had heard the same thing he had by the way she was all tensed up in his arms.

"Do you hear that? What are we going to do?"

Puck grimaced at the panic in her voice. He figured his tried and true method of calming her down by kissing her senseless wasn't going to work in this situation (fucking unfortunately). He lifted her off his lap and set her beside him, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders when she shivered. He turned to look at her and almost smiled at the wide eyed bambi thing she had going on.

"Do you want to keep us a secret? I mean, I'm cool with outing this if you are, but I don't know if you want to keep this just between us for now or –"

Rachel thankfully cut off his idiotic rambling whisper by putting one finger over his mouth and smirking at him. "I'm okay with not hiding, Noah, but Finn doesn't sound like he's alone and I don't want things to be…awkward…"

Puck snorted but only had time for a quick, "good luck with that," before he saw the top of Finn's head appear. The goofy grin he was sporting faltered as he saw Rachel and was replaced with confusion when he took in the way they were sitting together and the remains of their impromptu picnic. He clearly hadn't been surprised about seeing Puck, probably having seen his truck parked at the entrance, but he also clearly had no idea Rachel would be there as well.

He kept climbing until his lanky body was over the railing and turned to help up whatever girl was with him (what kind of man makes the woman go last?). It was Puck's turn for surprise when none other than Santana crested the edge and gracefully landed next to Finn. The smirk on her face told Puck that she wasn't as surprised to see Rachel there as Finn had been. _Shit_ , this was worse than he thought.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You don't waste any time, do you Puckerman? And Berry, I texted you three times after school got out. I guess I know why you didn't answer." She said all of this with her trademark bored expression but let slip a smirk at the last statement.

From what Puck could tell in the dim light, Rachel was blushing at being caught out by her (apparently) former enemy and her ex-boyfriend (Puck had to resist the urge to beat his chest and throw her over his shoulder at the thought of Finn having been anywhere _near_ her in the past). He was going to have to think about what these possessive urges meant a little harder at some point (or maybe never…).

Puck shook off these thoughts and grabbed on to something she had said. "Wait, why would _you_ be texting Rachel, Lopez?"

Santana sat down at an angle where she could still see Puck and Rachel and pulled Finn down with a yank to his arm (Puck was reminded of a human tugging on a dog's leash to get it to sit). Finn looked like he was trying to do long division in his head, not that that was a strange expression to find on him. Dude was his bro but he had never been the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Berry and me have been hanging bit, right B?" She didn't wait for Rachel's response before continuing. "Who do you think suggested that fucking epic song she pulled out yesterday? You didn't think she came up with that shit on her own, did you?"

Puck turned to Rachel and noticed she wasn't looking him in the eye and her blush seemed to have gotten darker. He nearly groaned in front of everyone because that blush never failed to remind him of sexy times. Truthfully, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot that _didn't_ reminded him of sexy times when it came to Rachel. He wondered if he wished hard enough, he could make Finn and Santana disappear…

"Santana may have had something to do with my transformation for yesterday's assignment. Which reminds me, I need to get your shirt back to you at some point San."

Santana waved off her comment with the hand that wasn't resting high on Finn's thigh (and what the fuck was that about?). "Keep it. It looked really fucking hot on you. I wouldn't be able to wear it without thinking about you up on that stage anyway." She leered a little at Rachel when she said this and for the first time since he had climbed over the railing and caught sight of Rachel, Finn perked up a little (the perv). "Besides, I think I'm not the only one who got some enjoyment out of seeing you in it, am I right?"

She turned her devil gaze on Puck when she said this and he fought the urge to throw up a cross or find some garlic or some shit cause girl looked predatory, like,' Imma suck the gossip right out of you' kind of predatory.

Finn, apparently having reengaged his brain, decided now would be the right time to join the conversation…or start a new one. "What exactly is going on with you and Rachel?" He was looking right at Puck with some bullshit accusatory expression that seriously pissed him off a little. He and Hudson had come a long way since the whole Quinn thing and the last thing he needed was for Finn to get his back up about Puck dating his ex. Both Finn and Rachel had made it pretty clear they were more than over and he had waited plenty long enough in his book to make his move. Dude was out of line.

"Look, what goes on between Rach and me is our business. You and Lopez need to mind yours and stay out of ours. It looks like you've been keeping your own secrets anyways." He nodded his head towards Santana's hand, which had been drawing lazy patterns on Finn's leg as illustration for his point.

"Get something straight, Puckerman. We're not hiding shit. We just like to keep things on the DL for the most part. It's not our fault that you've been too busy mooning over Berry to catch on. Are you gonna hide Rachel under your bed like an asshole or are you gonna man up and tell us what the fuck is up with you two - and let me warn you, I have a knee with your junk's name on it if you give me the wrong answer."

Puck knew he was right to be worried about this newfound friendship between Rachel and Santana. Santana was probably the toughest girl in school, but when you were in with her she would pretty much stop at nothing to protect you. Apparently Rachel was Santana's new bff or something and that thought was honestly a little terrifying to Puck (shut up…you'd be terrified in the face of all that latina loca too).

Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel and pulled her into his side, pretty much hating himself for falling into Santana's trap but not willing to put his nuts in the line of fire either. "Rachel's my girlfriend, so shut up and fuck you. And while we're in a sharing mood, you wanna tell me what that shit was with the janitor's closet this morning if you're all up in Finn's business?"

Puck figured his best bet was going to be diversion right now since he had felt Rachel go solid as a board under his arm when he called her his girlfriend. He was a little confused by her reaction and was really wishing he could get her alone to find out what the hell was wrong. Meanwhile, Santana's smirk was back despite getting some pretty wicked wounded puppy eyes from Finn over Puck's declaration.

"All part of the plan, Puckerman. That was phase two and it was a fucking test. Phase one was dressing Rachel up for you."

Rachel squeaked like a mouse and Puck turned his head to see her gaping at the girl in front of her. "What do you mean 'dressing me up for him'? I didn't dress up for Noah!"

"Sure you didn't. And you haven't been lusting after him for the last month, either. Look, you two should be thanking me. I did you a favor by speeding along the inevitable. We all know you two were on your way to hooking up, I just made sure it happened now instead of four excruciating months from now. If you want to think of it this way, I did it for myself. I didn't want to watch your little dance anymore. Shit was painful."

Puck was aware that he and Rachel probably had twin looks of _whatthefuck_ all over their faces but he really couldn't help his. It wasn't often that he was played and never so masterfully as Santana had done. He was still trying to process this new bit of news when he realized Santana was getting up and pulling Finn with her. Finn also looked like he was trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened, but he went willingly enough when Santana all but shoved him over the side onto the ladder.

She turned to the couple staring at her one more time before following him over. "Thank me later. And Berry, I'm gonna need details. Get back at me when you crawl out of Puck's ass long enough to find your phone, M'kay?" With that she was gone, leaving Puck feeling vaguely like he had just survived a tornado.

He turned to Rachel, maybe to get some validation that _that_ had just happened but was met with…anger? That wasn't the emotion he was expecting right this minute.

"What do you mean by telling Santana and Finn that I'm your girlfriend _? Since when am I your girlfriend_?"

"Um, have you been around these past two days? Have you not heard a word I've said? Did you not hear me declare you mine? Did we not have a discussion about this in your bed less than three hours ago? Shit, maybe I fucked you deaf as well as mute…"

Woah, Puck was not prepared for the intensity of the angry eyes he was now getting. He honestly didn't mean to say that last part out loud, but in his defense, his verbal filter had never been very good.

"Noah Puckerman, that's the most offensive thing I think you've ever said! I'm neither deaf nor mute as you can see and I'll ask you to take that back right now."

Rachel looked like she was on the verge of tears so Puck wrapped her in his arms, ignoring the fact that she stayed stiff and didn't return the embrace. "I just meant that I've been talking about you being my girl this whole time and you're just not getting it. I know I'm no good at speaking 'Berry' but I would have thought you could understand some Neanderthal."

His lame joke fell flat but he plowed ahead anyway. "Lemme try this again. Rachel, I really like you and it would be pretty cool if you would agree to be my girl."

Rachel pulled out of his embrace and he let her go reluctantly. She stared at him with a calculating look so long that Puck started to get nervous and fidget under her gaze, growing more nervous to hear her answer by the second. Fuck, he felt like he was going to have to hand in his badass card soon if she kept doing shit like this to him.

Finally she said, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Noah. Thank you for asking."

Puck felt all the tension drain out of him and pulled her back on his lap to lay a spine tingling kiss on her. He felt like he shouldn't be this fucking happy to be off the market but then again, everything was different with Rachel. The kiss started to get heated but he wanted to celebrate in other ways so he broke away from her and started to pack their shit up as fast as he could. Rachel sat in some sort of daze as he did this, only responding when he got up and pulled her to her feet beside him.

He slung his repacked backpack over his shoulder and went over the side first, motioning for Rachel to follow him when he was a few rungs down. He was back to appreciating her perfect ass as they descended to the ground. He didn't wait for Rachel to make it all the way down, grabbing her off the ladder and swinging her into his arms so he could carry her to his truck.

Puck made sure to search for any sign of Santana's bright red sports car (Finn had never had his own car due to the infamous mail man incident) and internally smirked when he didn't see any sign of them. He set her down to unlock the door, throw his shit in the back, and push her up onto the bench seat, following her in and not stopping until he was covering her and pressing her into the leather cushion.

He unzipped her hoodie and pulled down one side of her tank top underneath so he could fully appreciate how hard her nipples were for him, pinching and tugging at one until she was keening his name in a breathy whisper. Everything she did was driving him nuts and he felt like he might legitimately die if he didn't get in her soon (he was pretty sure he was allowed to be dramatic when the sex was this good…shit was law or something).

He dipped his head to pull her tortured nipple into his mouth and tugged at her bottoms at the same time, having a hard time with all the wriggling she was doing. He abruptly let go of her breast and sat up, flipping her suddenly onto her stomach before pulling her up to rest on her hands and knees. He pulled her pants down in one swift movement, exposing her to the slightly chilled air and his pleasure.

He used one hand to swipe at her wetness and the other to fumble at the glove box and locate the condom he knew he had stashed in there. He groaned when he found her practically dripping and couldn't resist pushing two fingers into her, just so he could hear her fuckhot little sex noises she made whenever he did that. He pumped her a few times, brushing her clit for good measure as he worked on his pants, almost sighing in relief when he finally freed himself.

He couldn't resist taunting her a little bit while he worked her. "You like that, baby? God, you're so fucking wet for me. You can't get enough of me just like I can't get enough of you, isn't that right? Damn it, you drive me so fucking insane. I can't wait to be inside you."

He removed his fingers so he could get the condom on and chuckled when Rachel whined in protest and wiggled her ass back towards him in search of some relief. She was looking over her shoulder at him and he got lost in her dark eyes for a minute, almost forgetting what they were about to do from the emotion shining there (he said _almost…_ he would have to be insane to completely forget).

He lined himself up, swiping her clit with the head of his cock so she could feel how ready _he_ was for _her_ (seemed only fair) and drove himself inside her with one smooth thrust. He took a second to appreciate how fucking amazing she _always_ seemed to feel before grabbing a hip in each hand and sliding back out to the tip.

He set a pace of slamming into her forcefully and then sliding out slowly, driving her and him almost wild in the process. The combination of speeds made everything feel so much more intense and he fought the urge to rut on her like some animal. This might be fucking but he wanted to make it _so good_ for her.

Judging by her moans and the fact that she was pressing back against him to meet his every thrust, he was succeeding in bringing her pleasure. He let go of her hips and planted one hand near hers on the bench seat, wrapping the other arm around her torso to play with the nipple he had exposed earlier. This had her arching beneath him which changed the angle he was hitting her inside. Apparently this was a good thing because she shrieked like it was her job and pushed back against him that much harder.

The change in angle was pretty fucking good for him too so he found himself leaving her nipple in search of something a little lower and pinching her clit hard when his fingers found it, desperate to get her to her orgasm before his.

The sharp sensation he created sent her right over the edge, causing her arms to give out even as her scream filled the cab of his truck. He followed her in her release and slammed into her a few more times, filling the condom with hot seed and pleasure.

They both collapsed in a sweaty heap. Puck managed to maneuver Rachel so that he wasn't completely crushing her underneath him and took a minute or five to recover. He spared a thought to hoping no one had heard Rachel's screams because he was pretty sure if they had the police would be getting there soon to see who was being murdered. And if they came right now they'd be getting an eyeful for sure.

Once he felt like he could finally move, he managed to roll Rachel so that he could sit them both up, taking a second to get rid of the condom and pull his jeans back up. He gave Rachel a light kiss as he leaned over her to grab some napkins he had stashed in the glove box from some fast food place and handed them to her so she could clean off a little before she righted herself. She gave him a grateful smile and quickly got herself back in order before settling into 'her place' under his arm as he started the truck.

Puck grabbed her by the chin and kissed her one more time, not ever getting enough of her soft lips and sweet taste. "Thank you for being my girlfriend," was whispered softly against her lips and he felt like a major pussy thanking her for something like that. He just didn't want her to think he didn't appreciate her or something like that, okay?

Puck turned back to concentrate on driving them back to Rachel's, his thoughts filled with new girlfriends, meddling exes, and really fucking hot truck sex (what, he was still the Puckerone!).  



	10. Chapter 10

**Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 10/?  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC17 for smexin'  
 **Summary** : Puck learns that when you step out of your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee…

Puck dug his phone out of its hiding place and shot a voicemail to his mom telling her he would be staying at Finn's that night. She worked the night shift on weekends and his little sister Sarah spent them with their Nanna Connie, so he didn't feel guilty about not being home. That being said, he always made sure to let his mom know he was at least still living. He might have been the poster child for delinquent behavior but he didn't like to make her worry more than she already did.

Rachel raised a brow at the lie about Finn's house but thankfully let it pass without comment. Puck thought she still must have been mute from the last go-round which he pretty much approved of. He pulled up in front of her house and shit got awkward for a minute while they both waited for the other to make a move. They both cracked at the same time, talking over each other.

"How long are your dads gonna –"

"Would you like to come inside and watch –"

They both stopped and grinned at each other and Puck couldn't help leaning to grab her lips with his, tugging her bottom lip playfully with his teeth. His happiness may or may not have had anything to do with the fact that she was finally (fucking finally) inviting him to do something instead of just giving in to his advances. Don't think he hadn't noticed that things had been pretty one sided in the pursuit department so far.

"What were you gonna ask, babe?"

"I was just inquiring if you'd like to come inside and watch a movie with me. Judging by the phone message you just left, it sounds like you don't have anywhere you need to be for the next few hours..."

Puck smirked at the way her voice got all breathy and trailed off towards the end of her sentence. He leaned in real close, whispering low into her ear. "Wrong baby. I don't got anywhere to be _all night_." He nipped at her earlobe and blew on it just a little, chuckling deep in his chest when it got a shiver out of her. She was so much fun to play with.

He felt her trying to compose herself so he backed off a little to help out. She had to clear her throat twice before she could get her voice working again. "That didn't answer my question. Also, what were you asking me before?"

Puck took pity on her, opening his door and sliding them out of the truck as he answer her. "Fuck yes to the movie. And I was just wondering how long your dads were going to be gone." He was kind of hoping she couldn't see the predatory gleam in his eye as he anticipated the answer.

Rachel's hand fit perfectly into his bigger one as they made the trek up her front walkway to her covered porch. She bent to pick up a key from under some sort of hedgehog looking thing with bristles sprouting off its back and Puck had to frown at the thought of the key being so easy to find when Rachel was home alone like he found her earlier.

"My dads are gone at a medical conference in Chicago until Wednesday. Well, Daddy is at the conference. Dad just tagged along because Chicago is one of his favorite cities and he never turns down the opportunity to visit."

Puck followed Rachel into the kitchen as she said this, feeling the frown on his face grow into a full on snarl. "So you're telling me you're all alone in this house for six days were anybody could find the most poorly hidden key in the world, break in, and molest you or some shit? Are your dads insane?"

Suddenly, Puck wasn't the only one frowning. Apparently Rachel only liked caveman Puck when he showed up in the bedroom but Puck didn't want to back down on this. She was this tiny little thing that he wanted, no _needed_ , to protect. He honestly couldn't say where these feelings were coming from but he was pretty fucking powerless to fight them.

"I'll have you know, I can protect myself very well. We keep a baseball bat by the front door and we have a state of the art security system installed that I engage any time I'm here alone. I'm perfectly safe." She looked really fucking cute huffing and crossing her arms and pouting at him and he honestly felt like a bit of a jackass for making her mad. He still felt the overwhelming need to keep her safe, though.

"Shit, sorry babe. I just don't like the idea of you here all by yourself. That's all it is."

"Is it?"

The question caught him off guard as did the look in her eyes he saw when he looked down at her. She looked like she was figuring something out and he didn't like it one bit. It was time for a distraction (not that they wouldn't be revisiting the conversation about her safety later; _they would_ ).

He ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips to draw light circles just inside her hipbones with his thumbs. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen so he maneuvered her so she was standing between his spread legs, chest to chest with him. He actually had to fight against his body reacting to her soft little frame pressed up against him. You'd think after round whatever the hell they were on now he would be able to take a break from her but apparently that wasn't the case.

Puck leaned in to look her in the eye and fought to keep the grin off his face as he started singing to her. " _I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away_." Look, the only reason he even knew who Enrique Iglesias was because his mom was straight up obsessed with the dude back in the day. He'd spent countless hours of his youth trying to unsuccessfully block that shit out and he could probably bust out any of his songs, not that he would ever, _ever_ admit that.

Puck was pretty sure this was the fucking lamest thing he had ever done _in his life_. He was halfway singing the chorus of the lame-ass song to her as a joke but he could tell by the way her eyes got all soft and dreamy that she wasn't about to laugh. Shit, he hoped this moment wasn't going to come back and bite him on the ass later. He was _not_ singing Bailamos no matter how much she begged.

"That was beautiful, Noah. Have I ever told you how much I love your singing voice?"

Puck struggled to keep the blush off his face when she complimented him. He knew Rachel didn't really give out compliments unless she meant them so it was like they meant way more when they came from her. He remembered having the same feeling from her telling him he was talented right before getting a slushie to the face for the first and last time.

He cleared his throat just cause that tickle was back from earlier. Fucking cold. "Anyway, didn't someone say something about a movie up in here? What are we doing in the kitchen?"

Rachel bounced up to peck him on the lips before peeling herself out of his grip. "I figured since neither of us got to finish our delicious sandwiches from earlier, we could fix ourselves a snack before we sit down to our movie. We don't have much in the way of meal type food, but we have plenty of snacks. Daddy keeps a stash of junk food hidden that he thinks Dad and I don't know about and I'm sure he won't notice if you raid it."

"Cool. I could eat."

She showed him the shelf way in the back of the walk in pantry that was filled with hostess cupcakes, barbecue chips, cheetos, and other artery clogging awesomeness. He grabbed a few bags of things while Rachel went about making herself a plate of raw vegetables and shit that he wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

They carried their booty into the sunken family room and dumped it on the coffee table in front of the really fucking comfy looking sectional that sat in front of the big screen TV and entertainment center. Puck had only been to Rachel's house three times before today, twice while they were 'dating' and once for the 'Run Joey Run' incident. He'd never had the privilege of hanging out anywhere other than her room but he could already see them chilling in here on the regular and _shit_ , was that Xbox 360?

Rachel had walked to the wall of shelves framing the wall mounted TV and was pulling a few titles from their places among the hundreds of others (apparently they took their movie collection seriously up in the Berry household cause shit was _huge_ ). He seriously hoped he wasn't about to be subjected to some lame musical or some shit. He may have been acting pretty out of character for the past few days but he had to draw the line somewhere. And that line happened to be cheesy-ass musical shit that Rachel probably already had every second of memorized.

He was pretty fucking surprised when she came back with an armful of action and comedy movies. She had the original Die Hard, Blade Runner, Batman Begins and The Dark Knight, Billy Madison, The Hangover, and all three of the Lord of the Rings movies. Puck must have looked a little surprised because Rachel smirked at him as she laid them out on the coffee table next to their snacks.

"I bet you thought I was going to present you with a selection of musicals and play adaptations." Puck could only nod at her. "While I'll admit that most of my favorite movies come from those particular genres, I pride myself on enjoying a wide range of movies from every type. This also applies to my musical tastes, in case you were wondering."

Puck really hadn't been wondering but he could appreciate the idea of her liking a lot of different shit. He was the same way, though he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like half of what she did. Even so, he liked the choices she had given him and ultimately decided on Batman Begins since Batman was his BAMF. He had dressed up as him three years in a row for Halloween when he was in grade school and shut up if you can't appreciate the awesomeness of The Caped Crusader.

Rachel popped the movie in and they settled in to the comfy-ass couch to get their snack on. Puck finished eating before Rachel did and, deciding she was just too far away from him, pulled her into his side while ignoring her protests that she could no longer reach her food. He was pretty sure what she was eating couldn't really be called food anyway, so no big loss. At some point cuddling her to his side in 'her spot' turned into her sitting in front of him cradled in between his legs with her back pressed up against his chest and both sets of legs propped on the coffee table in front of them.

To his credit, he really did try to keep his hands to himself for the first hour. He figured she had to be pretty sore from all the action he had been giving her, especially since she was so new to the sex thing. He might not be able to get enough of her, but he didn't want to break the girl.

The trouble was that his hands had a mind of their own (it was like that movie with that kid from the Final Destination movies except his hands weren't after blood, they were after _pussy_ ). It started by him lightly trailing his fingers up and down her arm. She had removed her hoodie before she sat down, leaving her in just her tank top and tight little yoga pants (holy _fuck_ , Rachel and yoga...his brain may have short circuited at that thought for a minute…). He felt her shiver at his light touch and his hands took this as invitation to add her collarbone and shoulders to the rotation.

He explored the soft undersides of her arms and catalogued the gentle way her neck sloped down to her clavicle. He ran his fingers up the sides of her necks to touch her ears, playing with the lobes and softly stroking behind them. He grinned when this caused her whole body to jump with pleasure, mentally setting that reaction aside for later exploration.

After awhile his lips started getting lonely so they joined the party by laying little kisses up and down her neck from her ear to her shoulder. By this time he was pretty sure she wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the movie since she had her head thrown back against his shoulder and she was whimpering every time his lips made contact with her skin. He had to be honest that he had pretty much forgotten there was even a movie on a while back. There were much more interesting things for him to pay attention to.

His hands abandoned her exposed flesh to find the warmth against her stomach under her tank top and points north. He tried to stop himself before going too high, still concerned about overdoing it but her breathy 'please' destroyed what little was left of his willpower... not that he had that much to begin with.

His hands slipped under the extra fabric of the built in bra thingy that was attached to her shirt and found her nipples already hard and waiting for his attention. Puck figured it was only right to give them what they wanted so he gently tugged and twisted. He got annoyed with the way her shirt was restricting his movements so he pulled his hands out and ripped it over her head, returning to his task as soon as she was free.

He noticed that he could see their reflection in the glass of the entertainment center sitting under the TV, which brought him back to the day before and the full length mirror he would never be able to look in again without getting hard. Speaking of hard, he felt himself grow even more so at the sight of Rachel's body arched against him and his idle hands playing with her nipples. So very fucking hot.

He backed off for a minute, only using the tips of his fingers to lightly brush against each peak. She whined and writhed on top of him, hitting his cock at an angle that had him hissing into her ear with pleasure. He wanted up in her so bad but he would hate himself later if he hurt her.

"Baby, you're like the sexiest thing I've ever seen but we should probably cool shit off for a second." He smoothed his hands down her stomach and grabbed her hips to stop her wiggling on top of him.

When she turned to look at him she was sporting a calculating look that had him a little nervous. Her little sex kitten voice that was probably unintentional on her part but no less sexy for it asked him, "What if I don't want to cool down, Noah?"

He definitely dug on this new, sexually aggressive Rachel but he just didn't think she understood how much he had put her through in the last two days. Honestly, he was asking himself why he was about to clue her in when she seemed so willing and eager.

"I don't really want to cool down either, babe but we've been going at it for the better part of the night, not to mention yesterday, and shit's gonna be pretty fucking uncomfortable for you if we don't take a breather."

This revelation didn't seem to deter her. In fact, she ground her hips down into his pelvis before he could stop her. "Now that you've introduced me to how wonderful sex can be, I find myself wanting it all the time with you." She blushed lightly at this out of character declaration. "What if I told you I'm feeling absolutely no pain? I stretch every morning, Noah, and I'm in excellent shape. My muscles are in perfect working order and as for the other parts of me," she blushed more deeply at this, "the only way they will be hurting is if I don't have you inside me very soon."

Puck just stared at her, trying to process this request (suggestion, demand?), feeling like he was suddenly two cards short of a full house and going all in.

He watched in a lust filled haze as Rachel stood up from his lap so she could pull her pants and panties down, both their shoes and socks having been abandoned earlier. She stood in front of him naked like some siren from that really long book they were supposed to be reading in English class and Puck desperately searched for the on switch in his brain so he could get with the program.

Rachel helped things along or really set him back (depending on how you looked at it) by bending over and yanking his shirt over his head, inadvertently placing her bare chest directly in front of his eyes. His hands were moving before he knew he wanted them to and he suddenly had two handfuls of Rachel boob (which he now pretty much owned, in his opinion). She gasped at the sensation but continued to get him naked, standing proudly in front of him when she had succeeded in getting his pants off. To be clear, this was probably something to celebrate for her since Puck hadn't let go of his perfect handfuls the whole time.

He finally got with the program and disengaged as she bent to straddle him on the couch, grabbing her hips and flipping her to face away from him before she could get her legs around him. He couldn't help but lean forward to take a bite out of the perfect ass that ended up at eye level. She yelped and tried to jump away from the sharp sting but Puck just tightened his hold on her to keep her there.

He began pulling her backwards, scooting down on the couch and spreading his legs wider to accommodate her between them. He pulled her so she was sitting on his stomach just above his hard-on and he could feel how wet and ready she was. He couldn't wait any longer to be inside her so he slid her forward straight onto his waiting cock.

" _Fuck_ , Rachel. Jesus _Fuck_."

The expletives came pouring out of him as she sank down completely onto him. Her quiet 'Oh god' got lost in his loud cursing but he knew she felt just as good as he did by the way she began rocking back and forth, desperate for some friction.

He sat up and draped her legs wide over his, opening her even further to his hardness before wrapping his arms around her in an intimate embrace, kind of feeling like he was cocooning her little body in his. It was a study in contrasts; her soft body encasing his hardness and his hard frame encasing her softer one. The sensations it created were enough to almost drive Puck over the edge and they hadn't even really moved yet.

He looked towards the glass he had spotted them in earlier and groaned at the picture they made together. She was spread wide from her legs down but she also looked so protected wrapped in his arms and that soothed the feelings he had been experiencing earlier about keeping her safe. He saw that she had noticed the glass just like he had and their gazes met for a minute.

Puck started to slowly rock beneath her. He could feel her muscles contract around him and marveled at the way she felt so much hotter than usual. He watched in the glass as they created a dance together because that is what this was. Their bodies were moving perfectly together, almost as if they had the same beat in their heads (he had to catch himself before he started humming along with his and potentially ruined the moment). He couldn't keep his hands still anymore so one headed north to tweak at her nipples and the other headed south to where they were joined. He was loving the slow, almost lazy way they were moving so he kept his fingers light against her to fit the mood.

Rachel turned her head towards him and gave him a slow kiss and Puck didn't know what to do with all of the weird emotions that came swirling up inside him. He had never felt this connected to a girl during sex or, you know… ever. He felt his orgasm rise along with the foreign emotions so he pressed a little harder on her clit as he continued rocking them to the imaginary beat.

Rachel sobbed out a cry as her muscles closed around him in a vice grip and her head fell back against his shoulder. He felt something splash against his hand but he didn't have time to wonder what it was as his orgasm overtook him, leaving him speechless except for the groan he bit out between his clenched teeth.

He wrapped his arms back around her and rested his forehead in the crook between Rachel's neck and shoulder, wondering _what in the hell_ had just happened.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 11/? **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping. ****  
  
A/N: Ok, guys. Don't hate me for this chapter. Apparently I shouldn't write when I'm having a bad day because instead of giving you hot Puckleberry smut, I give you yucky angst. All I can say is, stick it out till the end and I promise to make the next chapter my usual fluffy smut-fest.

 **Disclaimer:** **.** I don't own Glee..

* * *

Puck was brought out of his post orgasmic haze when he felt something wet splash onto his arm. He was confused for a second before realizing the wetness was tears and Rachel was crying.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit fucking fuckity shit. I knew we should have cooled it down. You and your seducing, I swear… I'm so fucking sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

As Puck rambled on and basically panicked he lifted Rachel off of him and scooped her into a bridal hold. He practically ran them to her bathroom upstairs and set her on the counter so he could assess the damage and _fucking fix it_. He was cut off when she started shaking her head and put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I'm not hurt. I'm not, really. I don't really know why I'm crying, but it's not because you hurt me. That was just…intense, you know?"

"Yeah…intense would be a good word for it. But are you sure you're not hurt? Do you need me to check to make sure?" He said this last part with a leer and a waggle of his eyebrows, feeling like he needed to lighten things up cause shit was getting way too serious for him. He had never felt like that before in his life and he didn't really know how deal with it so he fell back on the things he did know.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she giggled and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He felt like maybe he could get used to hugs from Rachel Berry ( _shit_ , especially when they were both naked).

He gently pulled out of her arms and turned to grab a towel for her, preparing to do the whole cleaning up ritual, when it came over him like someone had just dumped a gallon of slushie over his head and it completely stopped him in his tracks. He must have gone white as a ghost because Rachel picked up on his distress right away and jumped off the counter to rush to his side.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to faint!"

She led him to the closed toilet and pushed him till he sat down on it. Her little hands were fluttering over his face and shoulders, searching for a way to make it better. The thing was, there was nothing she could do to make it better because he had done it again. He had just had sex with Rachel with _no fucking condom_.

He couldn't believe he had been so fucking careless after the epic shitstorm his life had turned into last year. He'd been so fucking careful since then and along came Rachel fucking with his head and his emotions and turning him so inside out that he couldn't even think straight.

He decided he had to get the fuck out. He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't be in the same room with Rachel right now. He launched himself off the toilet seat and past her startled form, not stopping until he was in the family room. He frantically threw his clothes on and ran to the front door to get his shoes and socks. He actually fell over at one point while he was desperately hopping around on one foot to get a sock on.

He heard Rachel coming down the stairs so he just grabbed his shoes and booked it outside, taking one second to lock the knob on the door. He ran down the porch stairs before thinking twice and running back up to grab the key from under the scary hedgehog dude.

He was in his truck and pulling away from the curb by the time he saw Rachel wrench open the front door, thankfully clothed in a short pink robe. His heart clenched at the look of utter confusion and hurt on her face but he didn't stop and he didn't turn his truck back towards her house no matter how much it sucked to drive away from her at that moment.

He didn't remember much of the drive past the blinding panic and overwhelming terror. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't go through watching another girl be pregnant with his baby and cut him out of her life for not being good enough. He started having flashbacks of last year; finding out Quinn was pregnant, being called a Lima loser, being passed over for Finn again and again, being told he wasn't father material, watching Quinn give birth to the most beautiful baby girl he would never get to know…

He managed to park his car on a side street somewhere across town from Rachel's house and he slumped down in the seat as the memories continued to play faster and faster through his head; watching his dad walk out of his life, watching as Shelby signed the papers that would take his baby girl away from him forever, Finn punching him in the face, Rachel telling him their relationship was built on a fantasy, _Rachel_ ….

God, he started picturing her with a big belly, thinking how fucking cute she would look waddling around with a baby in there. He pictured her all crazy with hormones and making him go out at all hours to track down insane food items. He pictured her singing a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket to sleep while he looked on. He shook his head at the sharp turn his thoughts had just taken and wondered for the hundredth time in the past two days if he was legit going crazy.

But then he started thinking about how different she was from Quinn. How forgiving she was, how selfless when things really counted (granted, this did not apply to Glee Club but that wasn't news). He started really picturing her pregnant with _his_ baby and the panic gave way to a more tender emotion. He tried to picture her acting like the raging bitch Quinn had occasionally been toward him and he just couldn't.

He knew deep down she wasn't the type of girl to lie about something that important or keep him away out of spite. They hadn't spent a lot of time together in the grand scheme of things, but _shit_ , with as much time as he'd spent watching her this past year, he felt like he _knew_ her (and no he was not a fucking creeper so shut the fuck up). She might be kind of upset about her plans changing (okay, maybe really upset) but the girl had so much to give to everything in her life and he knew if she did end up pregnant she would just take this as another challenge and proceed to kick its ass. He pictured her as a mother and the thought brought a little smile to his face. She would really fucking rock at being a mom.

The smile was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. Now that he wasn't gripped with panic he started to realize what he had just done. He'd run out on Rachel practically two seconds after the most intimate moment they had ever shared together without one word of explanation. He was _fucked_.

He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to get back to her and also to possibly throw up. He needed to see her and feel her and make sure these last two days hadn't existed just in his head, even this last little bit. As he turned his truck back on and steered towards Rachel's house he thought of stopping and getting his guitar or maybe a grape slushie as a peace offering but in the end he decided he just needed to get there and deal with whatever he found once he did.

He pulled up in front of her house, glancing at the clock before he turned off the engine. It was midnight and he figured his little freak out had taken about two hours; two hours that Rachel had sat by herself probably wondering what the hell his problem was. He jogged up the path, pausing to dig the key that he'd boosted out of his pocket and using it to unlock the door. He forgot all about the security system she'd mentioned earlier until he saw the red light blinking on the keypad just inside the door telling him she hadn't turned it on after he'd left. Part of him got really fucking angry at her for not thinking of her safety and part of him was pissed the fuck off at himself for putting her a position where she could be in danger. The rest of him was just glad he could get back in.

He softly closed the door behind him and went to toe off his shoes when he realized he had never put them on. He'd spare a thought to how it was even possible to not realize that later. Pulling off his nasty socks instead, he quietly made his way up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom, idly wondering why he was acting like some creeper.

The truth was (not that he would _ever_ fucking admit it), he was scared of what he would find waiting for him in her room. Would she be angry, yelling and throwing things at him? Would she sob into her pillow and tell him to leave? Would she even care that he had left (he knew this last one was pretty unlikely but he couldn't help it if he was feeling a little insecure, okay)?

He quietly turned the knob and swung the door open, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. There was some sort of musical shit quietly coming from her iHome and in the dim light coming from the bathroom he could see three empty bottles of water lined up next to each other on her night stand. The girl in question was curled in a fetal position in the middle of her bed. She was over the covers and still wearing the robe from earlier.

He couldn't see her face clearly in the gloom, but he was pretty sure if he could there would be dried tears. She looked like a girl who had been walked out on by her brand new boyfriend and had cried herself to sleep.

He approached the bed trying to come up with a game plan for this situation. The problem was, he had never really been in this situation before. He never really cared enough about anyone else (maybe besides Quinn but that was only because she was carrying his baby around in her belly) to really want to fix a fucked up situation. And fuck if he couldn't admit to himself that he really did care about Rachel. He'd been so fucking stoked when she had agreed to be his girlfriend and here he was, less than five hours later, fucking it all up.

He finally said screw it and climbed onto the bed beside her, trying as hard as he could not to jostle her. He scooted up against her until he was completely wrapped around her back, spooning her like a pro. Unfortunately, she must have been a light sleeper because he had just gotten comfy when she tensed and made to roll away from him. He held onto her for a split second, not wanting to lose his little spoon, but he ultimately let her have her space. She kept going until she was standing across the room from him and crossing her arms in a defensive pose.

"What are you doing here?"

Puck felt like shit when he heard the husky sound of her voice, a clear indicator that she had in fact cried herself to sleep. He sat up and flipped the light on next to her bed, wanting to see her face.

She did have tear tracks on her cheeks but that wasn't what he focused on. What he noticed most was the hurt she was directing at him. He groaned and ran his hand through the little hair he had while he tried to figure out how to fix this shit.

"Rachel, I'm so fucking sorry. I never should have run out on you like that."

"Why did you then?"

"I panicked. I straight up fucking lost my shit and panicked."

"Over what?"

Puck felt like this moment was probably the culmination of all the bad karma he'd been earning all his life. "Ok, I'm going to tell you but first I want you to know I'll stand by you no matter what happens. I don't want you to think I'm going to run out like I did tonight. That was a one time fuck up, ok?"

"Noah, honestly. You're scaring me right now. Just tell me." If anything, her voice got even huskier as she said this and she sounded like she was about two seconds away from crying again.

"Weforgottouseacondom." It all came rushing out at once and he squinted his eyes shut in preparation of the freak out he was sure was coming. He peeked out of one eye when he felt the bed dip in front of him and opened both when he wasn't confronted with a mass of freaked out girl. Instead, he saw a soft expression on Rachel's face and was a little bit confused. Why wasn't she flipping out at the prospect of being a teenage mother? He opened his mouth to apologize again but she started talking instead.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say you didn't hurt me earlier tonight when you ran out like that. But I can understand why something like that would make you panic, especially after last year. And I guess it means something that you came back and apologized."

"Of course it –"

"I'm not finished. Didn't it ever occur to you that I might have every contingency in my life covered? I mean, I am Rachel Berry, or did you forget?" She smirked at him but her face softened again as she reached up to cup his cheek. "I've been on birth control for over a year now and unless you think you've given me some sort of communicable disease, we don't have anything to worry about. You didn't give me a communicable disease, did you?" This last part was said with genuine worry.

Puck kind of felt like someone had come and lifted the giant weight he'd been carrying around for the past two hours right off of him. He flopped back on her pillows and scrubbed his hands over his face, the relief pouring out of him. He wasn't even going to give a thought to the tightness in his chest he felt as the image of a pregnant Rachel fizzled out of his mind.

He barked a laugh before he replied. "Naw, my mom forces me into monthly testing for all that shit. My business is clean according to last week's report." He saw her raised eyebrow and quickly added, "and I've only been with you since then."

Rachel sighed and scooted closer to him on the bed and Puck tried really hard not to notice the way her robe gaped open and how she clearly wasn't wearing anything underneath (nope, he clearly didn't see how if he turned his head just a little he could totally see some nipple action). She grabbed his face between both her hands and forced his eyes upwards (the killjoy).

"Do you promise not to do anything like that again? I know we just started all of this but… I care about you, Noah, and I don't want that to be a mistake. Please don't make it a mistake."

Puck sighed. "I can't promise I won't fuck up in other ways but I promise to not run out on you like that again and I promise to do everything I can to not be a douchebag. I… I care about you too, Rachel." He couldn't keep looking in her eyes when he quietly made this last declaration. He studied dip between her collarbone and the valley between her breasts that was exposed by her gaping robe.

He was so busy studying that he was surprised when his lap was suddenly filled with his fucking amazing girlfriend. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her automatically and squeezed, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky as to find the most forgiving girl on the planet.

"Let's go to bed." Usually those words out of a girl's mouth got him really damn excited but he was pretty sure Rachel meant they should actually go to sleep. Surprisingly, he was pretty on board with this suggestion, too.

Rachel unwrapped herself from him and stood, readjusting her robe as she went. She started to walk towards her dresser but Puck stopped her with a hand on her wrist. He tugged her back to him and looked up at her. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I was just going to get something more comfortable to sleep in."

"You know what's really comfortable to sleep in? Nothing. You haven't lived until you've slept naked. 'Cides, I don't have anything here so it's only fair." As he said this he teased open the knot holding her robe closed. He swept it off her shoulders before she could protest and moved to get himself naked as well.

Once his clothes were in a pile on the floor, he pulled Rachel under the covers into the bed next to him and reached over to flip off the light along with using the remote to turn off her music. He tucked her back into him, resuming the position he'd taken when he had gotten there earlier (except better because this time they were _naked_ ).

Puck felt Rachel sigh and melt back into him. He did his best to ignore the ever present hard-on he had whenever he was around her and just enjoyed for the first time ever falling asleep next to a girl he really cared about.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 12/?  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
Rating: NC17...cause it's dirty like that  
 **Summary** : Puck finds out that when you step outside of your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...  
  


As always, thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys have inspired many a chapter that wouldn't have been written otherwise. 

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Glee....

* * *

Puck woke up to the feeling that his happy place was leaving him…or trying to, really. In reality, he had himself wrapped around Rachel like she was his teddy bear and he was five or something (not that, you know, he had a stupid teddy bear…or orange stuffed dinosaur… even when he was five) and she was trying her best to wriggle out of his hold. Puck didn't really like this idea so he held on a little tighter and nuzzled his face into her neck. She was all naked and warm and soft and did he mention naked?

Rachel tensed up for a split second, apparently having realized her stealthy exit was a bust but she eventually relaxed into his heavy embrace.

"Noah, I have to get up. I have dance class in an hour and I really think I should shower before I leave the house."

Puck watched the skin he was currently nipping at turn light pink and he had to grin at _why_ she probably needed a shower. Hell, he probably needed one too but he didn't mind so much going around smelling like sex and Rachel. What he did mind was Rachel leaving him this early in the morning (who the fuck wakes up at 8 o'clock on a Saturday to _dance_ …only Rachel…), at least not without some reminder of him to take with her.

He remembered that he had some shit to do this morning too so, instead of pouting like a moron, he figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He maneuvered himself out of bed, dragging her with him since he wasn't willing to let her go. He ignored her squeak and walked them both over to her bathroom, setting her down so he could reach in and turn on the water. Puck turned his attention back to her while they waited for the water to heat up and bent to give her a kiss good morning, frowning when she pressed her lips together and turned her head away. Well that wouldn't fucking do.

"Hey, C'mere." He gently but firmly turned her face back to him and this time got his kiss, ignoring her protests about morning breath. "Don't fucking care," he murmured against her lips.

He swept his hand down her side and then up to cup a breast, using her gasp as an in for deepening the kiss. Before he even realized it, he was almost brutally taking her mouth and had her pressed so tightly against him that she almost felt like an extension of him. He was frantic to stake his claim on her and make her crave him like he was sure he would crave her while they were apart.

He backed off and cleared his head enough to test the water and, finding it the right temperature, walked her backwards into the shower stall. He kept going until she was pressed against the back of the white shower, groaning as she gasped and arched away from the still cold tiles and rubbed him in all the right places.

Puck wasn't so concerned with getting clean at that moment, feeling like getting dirty was a much better idea. A minute was taken to appreciate just how fucking hot Rachel looked wet and naked in front of him. Shit was almost sinful. He kneaded her breasts and tweaked at her nipples almost absentmindedly as he tried to decide how he wanted her this time. There were just so many options and all of them were fucking _hot_.

Finally, he landed one more kiss on her mouth and smirked at her turned on/dazed expression before he expertly turned her to face the wall.

"Noah, what-," she stared at him over her shoulder in confusion but he just shushed her with a nip to her shoulder and a pinch to her ass. He couldn't help grinning when she yelped and jumped at the sensation. Bringing his hands to her shoulder, he smoothed his palms down the outside of each arm and laced his fingers through hers when he reached her tiny little hands.

"You know how much I want to be inside you right now? How much I always want to be inside you? You're like an addiction I can't fucking get enough of, do you know that? I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll feel me every time you move in your little dance class and you won't be able to forget who you belong to. You'll feel my cock in between your legs and my body pressed against yours and you'll be running home to me before you know it."

Rachel whimpered as he brought her hands up and pressed them against the wall on either side of her head, loving the dominant pose it created for him. Slipping his knee in between her legs and using it to spread them wider in front of him, Puck continued to whisper everything he was thinking in her ear.

"Do I drive you as insane as you drive me? I would never do this with anyone else, Rachel. No one has ever been mine before. Do you like the idea of being mine?" He felt the triumph course through him when she nodded and almost sobbed a 'please' at him, clearly as ready for him as he was for her.

"You want my cock, don't you baby?" He had to bend his legs pretty far to line himself up with her center but he froze before he could drive himself inside her. "No condom okay, Rach?"

She nodded again, frantically pressing back in search his cock and he sighed in relief as he slid inside her. Her hands were still trapped in his against the wall so they set the rhythm with their bodies alone, slow and sensual at first then turning into fast and needy. Puck was staking his claim on her with every thrust and relishing in the way she was meeting him every time.

He wanted to leave her with a visible reminder so he latched on to the skin of her neck, biting and sucking to mark her. A breath and he was groaning against her skin as he felt the rush of lust this act let loose in him. He _had_ to touch more of her so he moved one of her hands till he was holding both in one of his and reached around to pinch and pull at her nipples. Her clit was easy to find when he swept his hand lower and he rubbed at her furiously, matching the frantic thrusts he was now using.

Rachel arched her back, obviously being a really fucking quick learner and knowing that would make it so much better for both of them. Suddenly Puck was falling over the edge of his orgasm, practically growling into the steam of the shower stall and he vaguely felt Rachel reach her own release.

His hips continued to move slowly as they both experienced her aftershocks and he wrapped his arms around her to bring her back against his chest as they gulped for air.

"Holy fuck. Why is it always so fucking good with you?"

He wasn't necessarily looking for an answer but Rachel gave him one anyway. "I don't know. Is it really that good? I mean, it feels good to me, but you must have had better."

Puck growled and slipped out of her, spinning her to face him and forcing her to look at him. "It's never fucking been like this before. You do some sort of voodoo shit on me, I swear to god. It's so fucking different with you."

Rachel's eyes were darting all over the place and her face and upper chest were turning the perfect shade of pink and Puck loved that he could embarrass her like this right after they had just done…that. And by loved, he meant really fucking liked a lot. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

He cut her some slack and turned her into the spray of the water to wet down her hair. Running his hands through it a few times, he relished the silky texture and smoothness between his fingers as it got wet. He grabbed her shampoo, some girly looking shit that smelled pretty fucking awesome when he popped the cap, and poured it onto her head.

He'd never actually done this. Sure, he'd had his fair share of shower sex before but he'd never stuck around long enough to get clean afterwards. He liked the way it felt as he shampooed Rachel's hair and then grabbed her body wash to clean the rest of her. And if his hands lingered longer in certain places, it was just because he wanted to make sure he was really thorough, okay?

He liked it even more when she grabbed the soap from him and returned the favor. He had to hold himself back from jumping her again as he felt her tiny hands wander all over his body, doing a little exploring and discovering while they were at it. He honestly didn't think she meant to tease but that was for sure what she was doing and it felt awesome and like hell at the same time.

He ended up hurrying her through shampooing his hair and rinsed them both, suddenly anxious to get out of this confined space with all her nakedness tempting him into being very bad. If he didn't get them out of there soon she would _not_ be making her dance class or anything else she had planned for the day (hmm, maybe not such a bad idea…).

He shook off that thought and pulled them both out of the shower, wrapping her in one oversized bath towel and himself in another. They dried themselves separately but Puck couldn't keep his eyes off of her, loving the way her body twisted and turned and the way the towel gaped to give him the best views. She looked up and blushed when she caught him staring and proceeded to shock the shit out of him when she threw her towel at him and sauntered out of the bathroom like she walked around naked in front of guys all the time (she's better fucking not).

He snapped out of it and finished drying himself quickly before he followed her into the bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he found her bent over to pull up some pink tights, already having put on a scrap of fabric that acted as her panties, apparently. He walked up behind her so he could palm her hips and bent to whisper in her ear as she straightened, "Need any help, baby?"

"Somehow I think you're better at getting girls out of their clothing than into them, Puckerman. But thanks for the offer." She turned to shoot him a cheeky smile and he couldn't help chuckling at her carefree and playful attitude. Clearly last night's crapfest of a fight was turning into a distant memory and Puck couldn't have been more relieved about that.

"As long as you let me help you get out of them later." He leered at her and waggled his eyebrows. She giggled and pulled away from him, pulling on a black thing that looked like a one-piece swimsuit over the tights. Was this what girls wore to dance that ballet shit? He was definitely going to have to find an excuse to come watch her sometime. Cause fucking hell, she was _hot_.

He forced himself to look away from the eye candy and locate his own clothes, grimacing over having to put on the same shit _again_.

Rachel must have caught his expression because she said, "I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer you as a change of clothes. Daddy is much smaller than you and Dad is very particular about his wardrobe. He doesn't like anyone touching his clothes."

"Don't sweat it. Imma stop at home and then I'm supposed to meet up with Finn, Sam, and Matt for some two-on-two."

Rachel positively beamed at him. "I'm so pleased to see everyone getting along so well from Glee. I do wish the girls would take a page from how the boys have bonded and work to create a friendlier environment together."

She trailed off at the end and looked so sad that Puck legit wanted to fix it. "Are they still giving you shit? Cause I'll set 'em straight for you if you want."

"No, no. That wouldn't do. We really are getting along better. I just sometimes wish…. Never mind. It's silly." She turned away from him and sat at her mirror so she could start twisting her hair into one of those roll thingies, but Puck wasn't done with this conversation.

"Not never mind. What do you wish, baby?" He came up and put his hands on her shoulders, silently giving her his support, whatever that was worth (and also maybe covering up the mark that was starting to show up on the side of her neck… _shit_ was he gonna be in so much trouble for that one).

"I just wish we could be friends, you know? Not just friendly but really and truly friends. It would be nice to have some girlfriends to talk to about things. Santana and I have started communicating outside of school but I still feel like there's a gap there…" She said this quietly and ducked her head so she couldn't see his reaction in the mirror.

"Hey." He crouched down so he was eye level with her in the mirror and waited until she sought him out in it. "Those bitches don't deserve you if they can't see how fucking awesome you are. And I'm no fucking girl, but you've got me now right?" It was his turn to look away from her, feeling a little too vulnerable at that confession.

She turned in her chair, lifting from it and pulling him down so she was now sitting in his lap. It was her turn to pull his face to meet her expression which was warm and happy and made his heart go mushy in his chest again. She leaned forward to peck him on the nose and said, "Yes, I have got you, don't I?"

He fought the urge to blush like a pansy and instead concentrated on the cleavage in front of him. Much safer to check out the way she _wasn't_ wearing a bra under the black swimsuit thing than evaluate how this conversation was making him feel. She sighed and gave him a gentle kiss before getting off his lap and finishing her hair.

Her gasp of outrage had him looking up then cringing when he saw she was examining the hickey she'd just discovered. He stealthily moved away from her to sit on her bed, (pretty) confident he could take her if she came at him. She turned to look at him with a scowl on her face and he worked to make his look as angelic as possible (not a fucking easy task for him).

"Noah Puckerman, you are a _barbarian_." Puck kind of wanted to lean away from the crazy aimed his way right now but he stood his ground.

"And we're just now finding this out? C'mon baby, that shit is hot! Now everybody'll know you and me are together."

"I'm not even going to acknowledge how offensive that statement is and instead inform you that you are _so_ lucky I'm well versed in the art of theater makeup." She took out a tub of some sort of shit and proceeded to undo all of his hard work, covering up any sign of his claim of ownership.

He pouted as he watched her flit around, grabbing sweat pants and a hoodie to throw on over her dance clothes (a damn shame in his opinion) and grab a pink, sparkly bag out of her closet. She glanced at the clock before she threw on some black boots and came over to him, landing in his lap again. His arms automatically came around her as she leaned in for one more quick kiss. He surprised her by pulling her in and holding her to him so he could deepen the kiss.

He held onto her when she tried to pull away, locking eyes with her for a second. "I'll meet you here when we're done with our shit, k? Be ready for me." He felt her shiver and let her go, satisfied that she'd be thinking of him the whole time they were apart.

And then she was gone. He heard the front door open and shut and he found himself alone in Rachel Berry's bedroom. He figured he'd just add this to his ever growing list of surreal shit that kept happening these last few days. Number one being that he was now _Rachel_ _Berry's boyfriend_.

Puck thought about snooping a little and was headed towards what he knew was her panty drawer when he glanced at the clock. He swore, knowing he didn't have enough time to find anything good. He only had about twenty minutes before he was supposed to meet the guys at the park so he glanced once more with sadness at the drawer before turning and walking out the door instead.

Puck used the key he still had to lock the door and ran to his truck barefoot since his socks were nasty and his shoes were apparently still in the car. It was the beginning of November and although it was unseasonably warm, shit was still cold on his feet. He unlocked the truck as fast as he could and jammed his feet into his shoes as soon as he slid into the cab.

The ride to his house was quick and in no time he found himself in his room throwing on some sweats, a sleeveless shirt, his trainers, and snagging a hoodie from the back of his desk chair before leaving. He detoured through the kitchen on his way back out, grabbing some pop tarts and a bottle of Gatorade and jotting a quick note to his mom, letting her know he was still alive and would call her when she woke up later that day.

Ten minutes after he left it, he was back in his truck and headed to the public park that had the best outdoor basketball courts in Lima. They were right in that time frame where football was ending and basketball was starting and the guys were all on Varsity together this year. This would be the first year they were playing with Sam so Finn had suggested the Glee guys get together to shoot some hoops before the season officially started to initiate him a little. Puck wasn't really sure why they were choosing to do something they were going to be forced into for the next few months, but he figured it would be fun anyways.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Mike's beat up sedan. He could see the guys on the court and saw that he was the last to get there. He even saw Artie sitting off to the side holding some extra towels and water bottles and shit. Artie had kind of become just another one of the guys ever since he'd joined the football team as water boy (sorry, fucking 'Hydration Services Attendant') that year, so it was cool to see him part of this, too.

Puck jogged onto the court, bumping fists with Mike as he passed him to throw his shit down next to Artie. He and Artie had their own handshake they did as a greeting and he nodded to Sam who was across the court. He tried to altogether avoid the angry eyes Finn was shooting his way, him clearly not having gotten over last night's revelation. Shit was gonna be a problem if he couldn't get the fuck over it.

"Sup guys. Sorry I'm late."

"Were you with Rachel?" Ok, so it didn't look like there would be any beating around the bush with Finn in this situation.

"Wait, Rachel? Rachel Berry? Holy shit, PUCKLEBERRY LIVES!" Mike, the goofy asshole, had his hands raised in the air like he was cheering on his team in the Superbowl and was jumping around like some demented monkey.

Sam joined the conversation, if it could be called that, by asking, "What's a Puckleberry?"

Mike stopped jumping so he could grab Sam by the shoulders, shaking him a little. "Puckleberry is only the most epic pairing of Puck and Berry, as in Rachel Berry. It happened last year and the Glee club have been betting ever since on if it would happen again. Kurt and Mercedes owe me and Tina 75 bucks each!" Then he bounced off to apparently be a crazy motherfucker on the other side of the court.

Sam just looked at Puck, puzzled. "You and Rachel? How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story, man. And fuck you if you think you're getting details." Sam just threw up his hands in the universal sign of 'it's cool, man' and backed off.

"Um, hello? Are we forgetting that Rachel was _my_ girlfriend? Here you are, Puck, yet again taking something that was mine."

Puck turned to face Finn, stepping around Artie, who had wheeled over to join the conversation. He wanted to keep his temper but it was shit like made him lose it _so fucking fast_. He advanced quickly on Finn and had to give the kid props when he didn't back down right away.

"Let's get something straight, Finny D. Me being with Rachel has nothing to do with you. You're not with her anymore and haven't been since the beginning of school. And if we want to get technical, I was Rachel's boyfriend first, so all that shit about the guy code and what the fuck ever should apply to _you_ before me. Rachel's with me now, so get it through that thick skull of yours and back. The. Fuck. Off."

By the end of his little speech, he had managed to back Finn off the court and was practically towering over him as he sat heavily on one of the benches that lined the asphalt. The other guys had followed them and Puck could tell they were waiting for the first punch to be thrown so they could break them up.

Finn's face suddenly dropped all of its aggression and he just sort of sagged down on the bench. Puck stepped back and slumped in the seat next to him, knowing Finn well enough to realize they wouldn't be fighting now. He gave the others a look that meant 'fuck off' and they made themselves look like they weren't eavesdropping like a bunch of old biddies by heading back on the court.

Puck ran a hand through his 'hawk and sighed. Sometimes it sucked being such a nice guy. "Look, I'm not gonna apologize for being with Rachel and I'm not gonna ask your permission or some shit. But I am gonna say I'm sorry if we're, like, hurting you or whatever. We both consider you one of our best friends and neither of us want to lose that…"

Puck discreetly reached between his legs and checked the situation, feeling like his balls were in some jeopardy despite how much he'd used them for good so far this weekend. He sighed with relief when he felt everything where it should be (fucking feelings and crap…he felt like he was overdosing on that bullshit).

He felt more than heard Finn give his own sigh beside him and saw him turn towards him from the corner of his eye. He braced himself for some more 'Angry Finn' and maybe some bench kicking that never came.

"It's just, sometimes I feel like Rachel is going to be the 'one that got away' for me, you know?"

Puck really didn't know but he kind of nodded for Finn to go on anyway.

"I know I'm with Santana right now and she's cool and everything. I mean, the sex is awesome and I can get it whenever I want, but I sometimes miss the way Rachel just… _believed_ in me."

Now this Puck understood. He loved the way he felt like he was 10 feet tall around Rachel and he kind of resented the fuck out of any guy who'd gotten that feeling before him. But in the interest of friendship, he pushed down his newfound Caveman and clapped his hand hard on Finn's shoulder.

"I understand, man. And I'm sorry, I really am. But like you said, you're with Santana now so you should probably concentrate on what makes you happy with her and try to forget about Rachel, you know?"

"I guess…"

Puck stood and gave his bro's shoulder one more squeeze, leaving before he had to talk about Finn's time of the month or some shit. Between him and Rachel, he'd had enough of the feelings bullshit and he was ready to do his thing on the court.

He came up next to Sam and grabbed the basketball out of his hands, twirling it on one finger for something to do.

"Who's ready to play some ball?"

He turned to the other side to see Mike…sniffing him?

"Dude, why do you smell like a girl?"  



	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 13/? **  
Pairing:** **Puck/Rachel** **  
Rating:** NC17 This should come as no surprise to you by now **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when its Rachel doing the stepping...  
 ****  


 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Glee...

 

* * *

By the end of their game, Puck was sweating like a motherfucker and completely pumped about their team this year. It turned out that Sam was some sort of three-pointer savant; kid couldn't seem to miss if he tried. Finn was so tall that all he had to do was hold the ball over his head and nobody could get to it. As for Mike, his skills on the dance floor translated directly to his ball playing and he twisted and twirled around everyone, leaving anyone too slow in the dust. And Puck, he was the powerhouse and fully planned on being the star of the team this year (and hell no, he didn't think his ego was too big, fuck you very much).

They all sort of collapsed in the middle of the court and Artie had wheeled over to hand out water and Gatorade. Somehow the conversation had turned from free throws and power forwards to women; specifically Glee women.

Finn scratched his head and looked around the circle. "How is it we all managed to pair up. Isn't that… kind of weird?" Apparently Puck was the last guy in Glee to know about the whole Finn/Santana hook up. Shows you how much he paid attention to shit like that.

"It's cause they're hot and we're hot. It's like, natural or something." Puck had to admit that Mike had a point. They spent so much time singing and dancing and generally being pansy asses together that it was pretty natural to hook up like they all had. Shit, Artie had even just gotten done telling them how Brittany had been 'all up on his business' lately.

"So tell us more about this Rachel thing. You banged her yet?" Puck turned to glare at Mike, not appreciating being called out in front of Finn, who was obviously still struggling with the idea judging by the way he'd tensed up.

"Shut the fuck up, man. First of all, don't talk about her like that and second, I told you no details. What, is your thing with Tina so boring that you have to get all up in my shit for some entertainment?"

"I wasn't asking for details. A straight up yes or no would do." Mike smirked and dodged the kick Puck aimed his way, avoiding it only because Puck was too worn out to make much of an effort.

"Man, I think we all just want to know how the hell this all came about. I mean, you acted like you hate the girl and now you're suddenly her boyfriend? We're just curious."

Puck glanced at Sam and grimaced at the sincere expression on his face. Dude was _such_ a fucking boy scout. "Yeah, well you guys are sounding more like your girlfriends or Hummel with all this gossiping shit. All I'm gonna say about it is Rachel is fucking hot and fucking awesome and if you don't like it you can all go fuck yourselves."

Puck was breathing heavily by the end of his little speech, feeling really fucking defensive over his new… whatever it was with Rachel. The last thing he wanted to do was sit there and have a chick flick moment with them all and paint each other's toenails or some shit. Especially when he was still trying to get his head around the whole situation himself.

"It's fine. I'm sure Tina will be able to get something out of Rachel tonight at Johnson's party. Girls are, like, shit at keeping stuff like that secret from each other. And Tina tells me everything." Puck thought he looked a little too smug about something that didn't sound all that awesome. Personally, he was cool with not knowing every little secret about everyone. Whatever.

"I don't even fucking know if me and Rach are going to the party tonight. And even if we do, she's not the kind of girl to go all gossip girl over that kind of shit. Especially when she and Tina don't even talk that much."

"Dude, you have to come to the party! We have to see Puckleberry in action! And Tina's been saying that she wants to be friendlier with Rachel for a while now. She was hoping they'd hang out more."

"Quinn and I are going to be there, what about you guys?" Sam turned to Finn and Artie for their answers.

"I don't think I'll be attending. House parties like that are kind of hard for me to navigate. I'm assuming Brittany will make an appearance, though." Puck frowned and made a mental note to find more shit they could do with Artie in the future. Maybe a Glee only party or something…

"Well, Santana texted me earlier to let me know she'd be over to pick out my clothes for tonight, so I'm pretty sure we'll be there." Everybody just stared at him for a minute, probably processing everything that was wrong with that statement before shrugging it off as the new normal.

"See, dude? You guys have to show up. Me and Tina will come drag your asses there ourselves if we have to."

Feeling done with this conversation, Puck gave him what he wanted to hear to shut him up. "Look, I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to her about it and maybe we'll be there."

It was almost 1 o'clock by the time they peeled themselves off the pavement and headed out. Sam had apparently driven Artie, so Puck helped him fold up the wheelchair to stash it in the backseat before he left.

He drove back to his house so he could grab a quick shower and a change of clothes. He rushed through getting clean and picked one of his nicer plaid shirts (one he may or may not have noticed Rachel appreciating him in more than once) and some jeans. Pausing as he was leaving his room, he turned back to stuff a few changes of clothes in a duffle, swinging by his bathroom to grab some soap and deodorant that didn't smell like flowers. He figured he'd make himself right at home in the Berry house until Rachel's dads got back from Chicago, whether she liked the idea or not (shit, he'd _make_ her like the idea if he had to).

Once he was satisfied he had everything he'd need for the next few days (he briefly thought about grabbing his jumbo box of condoms and did a little happy dance when he remembered he _didn't need them_ … don't judge what he does in his own fucking bedroom…) he pounded down the stairs, eager to get back to her and keep the promise he'd made to her that morning. He was stopped short, however, by the sight of his mom sitting on the couch in her pajamas and bathrobe, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands and clearly waiting for him. Shit.

He hadn't expected to run into her right now. She usually slept late on the days she worked the night shift and he'd been kind of counting on only communicating with her through text, voicemail, and notes for a few days. Much easier to stretch the truth that way.

She patted the seat next to her and Puck had no option but to sit down and put his 'I'm such a good little Jewish son' face on. Unfortunately, he suspected this face had lost a lot of its effectiveness over the years.

"How's my baby boy?" To anyone else this would have sounded like a genuinely sweet question from mother to son. To him it sounded like a 'and what have you been up to that I need to be worried about' question.

"I'm good, ma. How're you? How's work?"

"Oh, just fine. Did you have fun at Mike's house last night?" Shit. Puck knew that tone. She was on to him and he was scrambling with a believable story to feed her.

"it was ok. He was having some problems with his girlfriend, so he needed somebody to talk to." Maybe if he played the concerned friend she would just drop it. Shit, he missed the days when his mom was completely clueless to the fact that her son was screwing half of Lima and terrorizing the other half. Ignorance was his fucking bliss, for sure.

"That's lovely that you were able to help out your friend, Noah. And what are your plans for the rest of the weekend? Because I have some chores that I would really appreciate you getting done while you're here."

Shit. _Shit_. He was scrambling. For some reason he couldn't seem to come up with anything that would explain him not being around for the next couple of days but the truth, or a version of it anyway. So he just went for it.

"Uh, well you see, ma… You remember Rachel Berry?"

"Of course I remember Rachel. I just saw her two weeks ago at Temple. Such a lovely girl. Do you know that –"

He had to stop her before she got going on the Rachel Berry Appreciation Rant, Version 300.5 and he was honestly dreading what her reaction was going to be to this next bit of news. "Yeah, well her dads are gone to some conference in Chicago until Wednesday and she got really scared by something while she was home _alone_ last night. She just called to ask if a couple of friends from Glee would be willing to go stay with her until they get back. She was thinking they would need a big strong guy there as protection."

Puck held his breath as she mulled this over and for a second he was sure she wasn't gonna buy it or try to make her come stay with them or something. He shook off the guilty feeling he got every time he lied to his mom (you'd think he would have been used to it by now) and focused back on her as she started talking. "Well I think that's a very noble thing for you to do, sweet boy. I'm sure Rachel's dads appreciate you all taking care of her in their absence."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. They're thrilled. I'm just glad to help." Puck put on his most sincere face and tried not to think of how they would really feel if they knew exactly how good he was taking care of her in their absence. He really liked his head attached to his shoulders…

His mom leaned forward to cup one cheek and kissed him on the other. With a final pat to his face, she stood and made her way into the kitchen. He followed her as she continued to talk to him. "Well please call and keep me updated while you're gone. How long will you be staying there?"

"Just till, like, Wednesday morning. She really hates being alone in that big house, you know?" He piled it on a little thicker, for good measure. She nodded absently and he had trouble completely believing the fact that he was getting away with this so easily. He suspected it probably had something to do with the fact that Rachel was Jewish and his mom would have probably fucking traded him in for her years ago if she'd had the chance.

"That sounds fine. I'll call Nana and ask her if she minds Sarah staying with her till then. I would like you to promise that you'll take care of those chores at some point this week, though."

Puck agreed quickly, feeling like that was a small price to pay for basically being told he could stay at his girlfriend's house unsupervised (and fuck no he wasn't going anywhere near the conversation about Rachel being his girlfriend. He was gonna put that shit off as long as fucking possible).

"Well, I need to head back up to get a few more hours of sleep. I just wanted to see you before you left again." She kissed him one more time and he gave her a big hug, feeling guilty for not being around more. His mom was pretty awesome and she worked her ass off for them. Maybe he _should_ tell his mom about dating Rachel so she could be proud of him for once… or maybe during the next conversation.

She made her way back upstairs and Puck hunted down the duffle he'd dropped before heading back out to his truck. He was itching to get back to Rachel and he had to slow himself down a couple of times so he didn't crash the truck or something. He was starting to really believe he was addicted to her and he was trying his best not to feel weirded out by that.

He pulled up in front of her house and killed the engine, grabbing his bag and sliding out of the cab. He noted her car was there so she had beat him back. He was kind of hoping she hadn't gotten around to changing out of that outfit because he had more than one idea about how to peel her out of it.

Puck didn't bother knocking. This turned out to be a mistake when, just after he'd opened the door with his still stolen key, the house started screaming at him or some shit. He dropped his duffle to put his hands over his ears as Rachel raced down the stairs in _just a fucking towel_ to type a code into the alarm system that he'd forgotten about again.

She turned to him with her hands on her hips and he tried to make himself look less like the little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar than he felt (this was made much easier, he felt, by focusing on the little towel Rachel was wearing and the easiest way to get it off of her…).

"How exactly did you manage to get in, in the first place?"

Oh, she was talking now. Probably not the right time to tug her closer by the knot sitting between her breasts, but then again, was there ever really a bad time to do that? She gasped and held the towel against the top of her chest when he succeeded in undoing said knot and yelled, "Noah!"

Oh right, question. "Um, I stole the key from the thingy on the porch."

He said this absentmindedly as he tugged again, basically playing the best game ever of tug-of-war with her. And you'd better believe he was gonna win that shit.

"Noah! Why would you take –give me that- the key –stop! What if –hey!- I locked myself out of the house and –don't pull there!- didn't have a way –eee!"

And the towel was on the floor. He was distracted for a second by all the skin in front of him and wasn't fast enough to grab her when she made a dash for the stairs. He ended up giving her quite the lead because the view from where he was standing was _so fucking fantastic_. He could hear her giggling as she raced up the stairs so he knew she at least wasn't mad at him for the whole key thing (distracting your girlfriend from a rant by getting her naked – priceless).

He bounded up the stairs behind her as soon as he got his legs to cooperate with him again and caught her door with his foot just as it was swinging shut. He heard her squeal as he pushed his way in and snagged her around the middle when she tried to make a break for the closet.

"I've got you now, little girl."

They landed in a pile on top of her head, Rachel giggling and squirming and Puck definitely _not_ giggling and tickling. He groaned as her wiggling made her rub up against him in all the right places and they both stilled at the same time when he involuntarily thrust himself against her.

"You shouldn't leave that shit outside anyway. S'not safe," he mumbled as he thrust again, just to see if it felt as good the second time. It did…

"Huh?"

"What? I don't know… oh _fuck_ , do that again."

She was using her nails to scrape down his back and then back up over his stomach and chest, clipping his nipples on the way and tweaking his piercing. He gradually became aware that he was fully clothed and she wasn't and set about to fix the problem _immediately_. He probably looked like a chicken with his head cut off as he frantically threw off his clothes, but he didn't really care. This was an urgent situation.

He practically fell on top of her when he was finally naked and loved the way her giggling turned immediately into moaning. He buried his face in her cleavage and ground himself against her again, groaning even louder at how much more intense it felt.

He suddenly had the urge to taste her, feeling like it had been too damn long since he'd had her on his tongue. He slipped down, ignoring her hands frantically trying to keep him in place and then frantically trying to guide his head when she realized where he was headed. He practically attacked her, sucking and licking, flicking and pressing, and added two fingers to the mix when she started to get frantic.

It was fast and messy and perfect and she fell apart on his tongue quicker than he thought was possible. He kept at it as she writhed like someone possessed above him and inwardly smirked at how fucking loud she screamed as she came on his fingers and tongue.

Puck didn't even give her a second to come down from her orgasm, surging up to wrap his arms around her and impaling her on his hardness. He felt her muscles clamp down on him immediately and gritted his teeth as she came around him. She was practically sobbing as she came down from the second orgasm, panting and thrashing her head back and forth at the intense sensations.

He knew he should probably give her a second to calm down from that _epicness_ (fucking _multiple orgasms_ … this girl had to be his soul mate or something) but he couldn't hold himself back for long.

He started pulsing in and out of her, nipping at his mark that was visible again after her shower. She groaned and trembled beneath him and he sped up, grinding himself into her clit at every pass. Her fingernails were back to creating awesome sensations along his back so he buried his face in the side of her neck to try to focus on not going crazy from all the sensations.

He felt her begin to move a little beneath him so he flipped them over, keeping a firm hold on her hips to stay firmly planted inside. She sat up with the cutest ( _fuck_ , he meant hottest) expression on her face; part bewilderment about how she got there and part curiosity about what to do next, he figured. He helped her along by taking the hips that were still in his hands and raising her up and then back down.

She got the hang of things pretty fast after that, tentative at first and then more confident when she looked down and saw how much Puck was liking her movements. He couldn't help thrusting up to meet her hips each time and soon they were slamming into each other, Puck's hands roaming all over her upper body and down to her clit.

He felt her muscles start to contract around him and suddenly needed her closer to him. He sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face between her breasts and thrusting her down onto him, grinding against her as she screamed her release. He finally let himself go and grunted her name over and over as he saw stars of his own.

Puck flopped back against the pillows, taking Rachel with him and tucking her head up against his neck. He was pretty fucking sure his girl was gonna be the death of him and he was _so_ fucking on board for that shit.

"You're amazing." He kind of froze a little as the words slipped out, not really meaning to say them out loud, but relaxed when Rachel sighed over his chest and repeated it back to him.

"You're amazing, too. _That_ was amazing. Can I be on top more often?"

Puck snorted out a laugh at her giddy question, causing him to slip from her and both of them to gasp.

"Sure, Shorty. You can be on top whenever the fuck you want, deal?" She lifted her head and grinned happily at him, pecking him on the nose before rising to head for the bathroom.

"Deal."

Puck was content to sit and watch her hips sway back and forth and then watch her breasts sway back and forth as she came back with a towel for him. She gently helped him wipe up and Puck rubbed at his chest, still not used to that weird feeling he got when she did stuff like this for him. Truthfully, he'd probably felt this feeling the first time when she'd helped him clean slushy off of himself and he'd been feeling it on and off ever since.

"So how was your little get together with the boys this morning?"

"Shit Baby, don't call it a get together. Makes us sound like we went to play Canasta at the Country Club or some shit. It was straight up man time."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and said, "I'm sorry. How was your testosterone fueled, sports filled, very manly man time?"

"S'fucking better. It was cool. I had to set Finn straight a little about you and me and I swear Mike is worse than Hummel sometimes when it comes to gossip, but other than that it was a good time."

Rachel crinkled her eyebrows. "What do you mean you had to set Finn straight?"

"I just had to let him know he wasn't getting another chance with you while I'm around, that's all. Seemed to think you're the one that got away or some shit."

Rachel lifted herself off the bed and crossed to her chair to put on the robe that was sitting there. Puck could tell by her face that she was a little shocked by this and couldn't help asking, "What went down with you two anyways? You were both so hush hush about it when you guys stopped dating and no one could ever figure out who dumped who."

"We… it's complicated. Let's just say Finn and I are better suited to remain friends and leave it at that."

This pissed Puck off a little. He got off the bed and started putting his clothes back on, not really wanting to be naked anymore during this conversation. "Seriously? I'm your fucking boyfriend now, Rachel. I need to know shit like this."

He didn't want to sound as wounded and pouty as he did but it was hard when he felt like Rachel didn't trust him. He felt like he'd trusted her with a hell of a lot of shit he didn't really show anyone else and he was upset that she wouldn't do the same.

He had his t-shirt on by the time he was pushed back into the desk chair and found himself with a lap full of apologetic midget.

"I'm sorry, Noah. To be truthful, it sort of hurts to think about."

"Did that fucker hurt you? Cause bro or no, I'll rip his fucking balls off and shove them down his throat if he did."

Rachel put her hands on either side of his head and massaged her fingers into the back of his neck, probably in an attempt to get him to drop the hulk act.

"He didn't hurt me physically and he really didn't even mean to hurt me emotionally. He just doesn't…understand me, I guess. And that lack of understanding led to some hurtful comments. He apologized and he and I are good now. No… ripping… necessary."

She looked into his eyes and did some sort of magic, he swore, and he felt himself calm down. He sighed in relief and thought to himself that it was almost scary to feel this protective over someone, especially in such a new situation. But then he reminded himself that he'd always felt that way towards Rachel, even when he'd been the one she needed protecting from. He'd always steered the other guys away from her and took on the task of her slushy facials himself, knowing the others would be much crueler to her than he'd been. He felt glad that he could now step up and protect her like his instinct had always told him to.

Forcing himself back to the conversation at hand, he asked, "What exactly did he say to you that was so hurtful?"

"It was nothing malicious. Just some poorly worded comments and far too many backhanded compliments. Nothing to bring up again, really."

Like hell it wasn't, but he could tell she was getting uncomfortable with the conversation so he just decided to drop it for now. He did reserve the right to bash his best friends face in, though, if he ever found out what the moron had said to her.

Puck leaned forward to give her a slow, soft kiss. He felt her relax into it, letting go of the tension their conversation had caused. He pulled back and was satisfied to see a sleepy smile on her face. That was more fucking like it.

"So, two things. I don't know about you, but I'm starving right now."

"Noah, that's only one thing. What's the other."

He gave her his best smile. "How do you feel about parties?"  
 


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** I Get Off  
 **Chapter:** 14/?  
 **Rating:** NC17 Though this chapter is R  
 **Pairing:** Puck/Rachel  
 **Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping...

 **A/N:** This chapter hated me. And then I hated it for a while. And now I'm just apathetic and I don't want to see it anymore so I'm giving up and posting it. Hopefully you guys won't hate it... There's no smut (sorry!). Oh, and if you can't figure it out, the song Puck sings is "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles.

To everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys are amazing and I love you in a totally non-creepy way. Never change!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent having lunch at the deli and then taking a nap together when they got back to Rachel's house (Puck never knew how fucking awesome it was to just _sleep_ with a girl in her bed… he was pretty sure it was, like, the second best thing _ever_ ). There had been some making out and some playing around, but both of them had managed to keep their hands to themselves for the most part. Puck still wasn't sure why, but he was cool with it or whatever…

Now it was 10 o'clock and he was pulling up to Johnson's house with a nervous-and-trying-to-hide-it Rachel tucked into her spot under his arm. It had taken the better part of the afternoon (the part they'd been awake for, at least) and some promises that Puck knew were going to come back and bite him on the ass to get her to agree to come.

Puck didn't even know why he had tried so hard to convince her to come to this thing. Maybe it was finding out she had never been to a party like this over lunch or maybe it was finding out she had never even been drunk just after that. Whatever it was, he was now faced with the prospect of walking into a high school party with Rachel Berry on his arm. His _girlfriend_ Rachel Berry. _Holy shit_.

"You ready for this baby?"

"S-sure!"

Puck thought she would have been more convincing if she hadn't stuttered like that and looked like she was about to face a firing squad or some shit, but he wasn't gonna bring it up. He was slowly learning how not to be a douche-bag (when it came to Rachel, at least).

"Just stick close to me. M'not gonna let anything happen to you." Puck murmured this lowly and gave her a kiss, slipping his hand under her hair to the back of her neck to massage some of the tension away. He meant it to be a short kiss for reassurance but, as most of their kisses did, it turned quickly into a heated make out session. Puck was the first one to back off when he realized they were never gonna get out of the truck if they didn't stop.

He pulled back and looked into her dazed eyes. "You good now?" She nodded and he groaned when she licked her lips and pulled the bottom one between her teeth, practically able to see what she was fantasizing about. He fucking _loved_ the sexy little monster he'd created.

"Let's do this shit, then." He swung out of the truck and pulled her after him, taking a second to admire how fucking hot she was looking.

She'd kind of flipped out over what to wear after she finally agreed to go with him and had called Santana for advice when they'd woken up from their nap. After fifteen minutes of fending off relationship and sex questions (actually, mostly sex questions) Santana had finally told her to go with some jeans, a black tank top, black flats, and a leather jacket Puck had never seen her wear before. When he'd asked about it, Rachel had told him it was part of the shopping spree Santana had forced on her for the 'I Get Off' performance. Whatever it was, Puck approved of this new badass, leather wearing Rachel.

He threw his arm over her and steered her towards the moderately large house down the street that already had kids in various states of drunkenness all over the lawn. They had to dodge a game of cornhole (a Midwest party tradition) and an apparent wrestling match as they made their way to the front door.

The couple slipped inside to find the typical high school party atmosphere. Kids were everywhere dancing, drinking, making out, and generally getting into trouble. Normally this would have been right up Puck's alley, but he felt different somehow being here with Rachel. He had someone to look out for now. It was a weird feeling but not really a bad one, he guessed.

Puck tightened his hold on Rachel's shoulders and steered her through the crowd towards the kitchen (the alcohol), making sure to keep a lookout for any of the Glee kids. He gave the obligatory head nod to guys from the football and basketball teams they passed and tried his best to ignore the stares and glares of the Cheerios… and those freshmen girls in the corner… and that group of girls he didn't even think went to McKinley… oh fuck it, pretty much every girl in the place (every once in a while Puck would find a reason to regret being a man whore… this was gonna go at the top of the list as one of those times).

He and Rachel reached the kitchen, dodging the guy who was doing the keg stand, and headed for the cooler of beer and wine coolers on the counter. Rachel gasped and jumped in his arms at something, but when he turned to her to see what was wrong she just shrugged it off as nothing. Puck frowned but figured she'd just gotten jostled.

Puck fished out a wine cooler for Rachel, refusing to think about his history with that particular beverage, and grabbed a can of beer for himself. He set his down for a second so he could lift Rachel up to sit on the counter in front of him for a minute. Spreading her legs, he wedged himself between her knees and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "You ok so far?"

He felt her curl her arms around his neck and fought not to shiver when her cold drink dripped down the back of his shirt. "I'm good so far. Have you noticed anything weird with how everyone is looking at us, though?"

Puck pulled back and frowned at the weird question. No, he hadn't really noticed anything weird. As the school's resident asshole/man whore, he was used to being stared at and whispered about and he never really paid much attention to it before. But as he turned to take in the room and the kids who honestly _were_ staring at them, he started to feel a little uneasy.

At first Puck chalked it up to the strangeness of seeing McKinley's number one badass and Broadway diva together. Then he thought maybe everyone was staring at them because they were just that damn hot. But when he had to growl for the fifth time at some fucknut for looking a little too hard and long at his girl in a way that honestly fucking looked like the dude wanted to undress her or some shit, Puck started to get suspicious.

The fact that something fucked up was going on was confirmed when Azimio called out as he passed the kitchen door, "I'll get off on you any time you want, sexy mama." The only thing that stopped Puck from going after him with his fists was Rachel's obvious discomfort, judging by the way she was burrowing into his shoulder like she was trying to merge with him or something.

The crowd was parted violently by a pissed off Santana, surprisingly sans-Finn at the moment. Puck was going to give her one of his typical Santana greetings (not all that different than the way he would greet one of his bros now that he thought about it) but it died on his lips when he saw the grim expression on her face.

"Do you two ever fucking answer your phones? I swear to fucking god I'm gonna glue them to your faces one of these days."

Puck glanced at Rachel who was looking as confused as he felt. He dug in his pants pocket and pulled out his cell, which was dead. Rachel was doing the same with hers, looking surprised to find something she hadn't been on top of, probably.

"Oh for fucks sake, we don't have time for this. Follow me." Santana really didn't give them much of a chance to protest, opting to grab Puck's wrist and drag him (fuck, she was strong) which in turn forced him to grab onto Rachel so she wouldn't get left behind.

"Oy, Lopez. You wanna tell me what has you so crazy right now? The fuck is your problem?" The only answer he got to his questions was a glare back at him (and no, that wasn't a flinch…. really).

Puck glanced back to make sure Rachel was ok just in time to catch some Senior asswipe totally leering at his girl like he was gonna throw her down and fuck her right there. He growled and tried to yank his wrist away from Santana but she only tightened her grip and picked up the pace, pulling them up the stairs and down the hall to a half open door. She kicked her way into the room which was bedroom and screamed at the couple making out on the bed to get out. They fled like any person faced with Santana's wrath would have done and she locked the door behind them.

"If you dragged me and Rachel up here for some threesome action, I have to tell you we're probably not interested… are we baby?" Hopefully neither of the noticed the uncertain tone to his voice just then.

Rachel glared at him and opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted. "Fuck you, Puckerman. I'd take Berry but I've been there and done that one too many times with you. Now shut up and get serious for a second."

"Santana, what in the world has you in such a state? Your erratic behavior tonight is worrying me." Rachel honest to god _looked_ worried, so Puck did the gentlemanly thing and pulled her into his arms, tucking her up nice and tight against him (he figured he was really getting the hang of this boyfriend shit).

Santana pretty much ignored Rachel as she went about digging out her iPhone. She pressed a few buttons and handed the device to Puck just as a video of Rachel's performance of 'I Get Off' started to play.

The video was high quality and the angle it was shot at made it clear that it had been taken from one of the boxes to the side above the stage. The angle did some fucking awesome things for Rachel's boobs and Puck really just wanted to sit back and enjoy the performance that had changed everything for them, but he had a feeling he wasn't the only one who was getting the chance to enjoy this video.

By the time the video finished, Puck was in a state. He was really fucking turned on but at the same time he knew there was a reason Santana had dragged off in the middle of a party to show them that (and unfortunately, it wasn't gonna be anything good for his cock right now). He figured this had somehow made its way onto the internet and he was seething at the idea of all those assholes downstairs getting to see just how fucking hot his girlfriend was.

Rachel was the first to speak. "Santana, I'm going to assume this means my performance was clandestinely taped has made it onto the internet. What I don't understand is why it's such a big deal?"

Puck and Santana both looked at her disbelievingly, not understanding why she wouldn't be more freaked out by this. She tsked at them and rolled her eyes, cocking one hip and placing her hand on it.

"Honestly, do you think I'm ashamed of that performance? I make it a point to never do anything in public that I wouldn't want taped and shown to my fans. I think it's good practice for when I'm constantly being followed by paparazzi."

Puck was reminded yet again that Rachel Berry was something of a badass herself and was trying to process this new bit of news, but Santana recovered enough to say, "That's not all I needed to show you." She took her phone back and did something with it while she continued. "That was posted to Jacob Ben-Israel's blog right after I talked to Rachel this afternoon… along with this."

She handed the phone back to Puck and he moved it closer so he and Rachel could read the text now taking up the screen. It was obviously part of his blog and read:

_**Is McKinley's Resident Glee Diva Hiding Her True Personality?** _

_Following the scandalous footage of Miss Rachel Berry wearing very little and performing a provocative number in front of her entire Glee club, shocking allegations have been made that our own little future star isn't as innocent as she would like everyone to believe._

_Sources confirm that Miss Berry and McKinley's resident bad boy Noah "Puck" Puckerman were caught getting hot and heavy in the dressing room following her sex-laced performance. These sources were able to provide video and audio evidence of the pair's sexual congress._

_Are Berry and Puck an item or is she just another notch in the infamous ladies man's bedpost (or should we say dressing room door)?_

_Stay tuned tomorrow when we post evidence that Rachel Berry is just as loud in the bedroom as she is on stage._

"So what was that shit about not doing anything in public and your fans and blah blah blah, Berry?"

Puck had forgotten Santana was there. He'd forgotten about the party and the bedroom they were in and pretty much everything else in the world besides the tiny girl in his arms and the words he'd just read.

Rachel, for her part, was stiff as a board beneath his hands. For a minute he had to wonder if she was even breathing, as still as she was, but then she started breathing _too_ much and he didn't have to wonder anymore. He finally snapped out of his shock and scooped her up in his arms when he felt her begin to hyperventilate.

Puck strode to the bed, ignoring Santana and her sudden concern, and sat on it with his girlfriend in his lap. She started breathing faster and faster and recognized the panic attack for what it was. His mom was prone to them so he didn't panic himself when she started shaking and crying along with the heavy breathing.

He pulled her leather jacket off of her and tossed it aside, started a slow rocking rhythm, and forced his own breath to slow down and even out. Smoothing his hand down her back over and over, he whispered quietly into Rachel's ear, "Just breathe with me, baby. Try to match my breaths."

He kept the breathing exercises up for a few minutes before realizing they weren't working. Thinking on his feet, he started humming in her ear, switching to lyrics when he noticed she was trying to hear him.

" _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_ _and I say it's all right._ _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces._ _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here._ _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_ _and I say it's all right…_ "

Puck continued to sing his happy song to Rachel (shut up, the Beatles ruled his life when he was eleven) and breathed an internal sigh of relief when her breathing slowly started to match the cadence of the song. He slowed down the tempo, almost singing it as a lullaby for that reason.

Rachel sniffled and sat up a little straighter in his arms, looking up for the first time since her panic attack had started. Santana startled them both by shoving a box of Kleenex under Rachel's nose but Rachel just hesitantly took one and used it to mop up the tears streaking her face. She gave Santana a tiny smile as a thank you and turned to look at Puck, who was studying her.

"You ok, baby?" He felt like that's all he'd been saying to her all night but he desperately wanted to make everything ok for her. Shit, he wanted everything to be better than ok, but that plan seemed to be shot all to hell now.

"I don't know. I just feel so stupid."

And suddenly she was off Puck's lap and pacing angrily in front of him and Santana, who'd taken a seat on the bed to apparently take in the show.

"I mean, I knew Jacob was all but stalking me. Why would I do something so careless, so reckless? I never act on impulse like that but I just got so swept up in the feelings and the-," she paused and blushed there, shooting a quick glance at Puck before resuming her tirade. "I should have known Jacob would be outside creeping and listening to our private moment and I shouldn't have been so stupid!"

These last words said with a fresh wave of tears that had Puck shooting up to grab her around the middle and pull her back onto his lap. The truth was, Puck had been getting angrier and angrier the more he listened to Rachel's rant. Apparently Jew-fro had been stalking his girl to the point that making some sort of fucked up sex tape of her was no longer a surprising act from him.

The more he thought about it the more livid he got and he started to wonder if there was actual legit steam coming out of his ears. He heard Santana say something and he looked over to see her on her phone but he had too much other shit on his mind to care. Like, how was it this was the first time in his very fucking long sexual history that he'd been caught on tape and it happened to be the one fucking time he most definitely _did not_ want to be (except for maybe that one time in the 11th with Tricia Evers, but he liked to pretend that night never happened).

He figured this was that karma shit again. And now it was just fucking with him for fun. It was giving him a taste of something pretty sweet and then shoving a bunch of shit down his throat, telling him he could never have something like that. He was sure Rachel was going to break up with him over this. She wasn't the type of girl to embrace a sex tape and judging by her epic meltdown earlier, it was only a matter of time before he was blamed for the whole dressing room thing and getting caught in the first place.

So it came as a complete surprise to him when she turned to look him in the eyes and said, "What are we going to do, Noah?"

"You mean you're not going to break up with me or something?" He hated how vulnerable he sounded; especially since Santana had gotten off the phone and was listening to every word they said (Santana had never really grasped the concept of social boundaries).

"Why would I break up with you? We're in this together… right?" It was Rachel's turn to look and sound vulnerable, almost as if she was waiting for him to tell her _he_ was done with _her_.

He leaned in and whispered right into her ear, trying to keep at least this declaration private from their eavesdropping friend. "You and me, baby. We'll figure this out together."

Rachel leaned back to look him in the eye and gave him a grateful smile, more tears threatening her cheeks. Puck was pretty fucking done with having to see her cry so he leaned in and kissed her, trying to distract her from them.

"As touching as this Hallmark moment is, can we move on to the plan now?" Santana's bored yet annoyed tone broke them apart and they turned to look at her with confusion.

"What plan?"

"The plan where we help you go bash Jacob's face in to prevent him from posting the rest of that shit on his blog tomorrow? Keep up, you two!"

"Who's we? I don't need any fucking help taking down that piece of shit. Imma find him and make him wish he'd never been born." The rage was returning now that they were talking about Jacob but Rachel's hand smoothing down the back of his Mohawk was doing a pretty great job at keeping him from jumping up and hunting down the little prick _right that second_.

Santana apparently wasn't having his macho posturing, though. "I just got off the phone with Finn. He, Mike, and Sam if he can get away from Quinn for two seconds are on their way here to go with you to find that asshole."

"Wait, I thought all those guys were supposed to be here tonight. Why're you the only Gleek here?"

"When that shit started hitting all our phones we all just decided to meet up at my house to figure out what the fuck to do about it. Finn's calling it the war council." Santana rolled her eyes but Puck could see the little smile threatening the corners of her mouth. He was totally on to her. "After we couldn't get a hold of you two, I was elected to come get you. I just figured it would be better for them to meet you and go from here now.

"Anyway, all the girls are gonna stay at my house while you guys do your shit. I'll take Berry with me and we'll meet up with them to wait."

Puck sighed and weighed his options. He could go off half-cocked by himself, probably do plenty of damage, but possibly get into a fuck-ton of trouble or he could wait for his bros who he knew had his back to get there and figure out a plan to stop the kid once and for all. For once in his life he decided to be smart about something and pick option B.

He gently moved Rachel off his lap and stood, throwing his arm around her before turning to Santana. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's do this shit."  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  


**  
Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 15/? **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Rating:** NC17 **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping... ****  
  


 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

Puck made sure to grab Rachel's leather jacket off the ground where he'd thrown it earlier (he had some major fucking plans for that leather jacket) and he turned just in time to see Santana peeking out of the door Mission Impossible style or some shit. He figured it was probably a good idea to leave the party as quietly as possible so he was hoping that was part of her plan.

"Noah, you're not going to go off and get yourself hurt, are you?" Rachel was whispering (why, he had no idea) but he could still hear the concern in her tone.

"Baby, it'd take a hell of a lot more than Jew-fro to do me any damage. Have you _seen_ my guns?" They both smiled at the private joke and he tugged her closer as Santana motioned for them to follow her.

Santana had clearly been in this house before because she seemed to know where she was going. The hallway they were in was one that had two exits and Santana was now leading them to the opposite end of where they came in. They followed her down the stairs, out a door, and suddenly they were in the back yard. There weren't many people outside and those that were, were much too busy with other shit (Puck kind of wished he could go back to the beginning of the night and be one of those people making out with his girlfriend at a party, not having to deal with internet rumors and alleged sex tapes).

Once outside, Santana led them around the side of the house and through a gate in the fence. He could see Santana texting on her phone as she walked, probably letting the guys know where to meet them.

"We're just going to leave your truck here for now. Mike'll drop you off to pick it up when you're done being superheroes or whatever." She led the way to her little red sports car and Puck had to give the girl props for getting them out of the house nearly undetected. He was glad not to have to deal with any other douchebags eying up his girl.

"Berry, you're with me." Santana got in the driver's side, leaving Puck and Rachel alone for a minute.

Puck was uneasy about leaving Rachel with a bunch of gossiping girls after just being outed in a public sex scandal, but she didn't look too concerned so he would try not to be. He snagged her by the pockets of her jeans to pull her in close to him.

"You ok with all of this? You know I'm gonna take care of this shit for you, right?"

"I know. I'm very worried about the tape, I won't lie about that, but I'm more worried that you'll get yourself into some sort of trouble. Promise me you'll be careful? And maybe not resort to violence unless absolutely necessary?" Her eyes were shining up at him all Bambi like and he could feel their pouty girl power wash over him or something, leaving him completely unable to deny her anything (how the fuck did she _do_ that shit?).

"I promise to be careful, baby. I'll have backup, too. Don't forget that. As for the violence thing…" He really, really wanted to smash Jacob's face in. Even with the Bambi eyes he didn't know if he could promise no violence.

Fortunately, she seemed to sense this and did that awesome thing where she turned into, like, the coolest chick ever (that seemed to be happening more and more often lately). "Fine, just promise me you won't get hurt yourself, alright?"

"I promise to come home as perfect as I am right now. And then I'll prove to you that my body is one hundred percent intact." She didn't miss his meaning or his eyebrow wiggle and blushed dark enough that he could see it in the dim light of the street.

Puck pulled her even closer and bent to taste her lips, feeling sort of like his lady was sending him off to battle or some shit. He was no knight in shiny armor or anything, but he could get used to being her protector.

They were startled by a car honking and looked up to see Finn and Sam hanging out of the windows of Mike's car.

"Come on, Puckerman! Leave the girl alone and let's do this!" Sam had an amused look on his face while Finn just looked like he was thinking really hard again. He could see Mike in the driver's seat practically bouncing up and down with anticipation.

Puck gave Rachel one last kiss and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry," before releasing her and jogging off to take his place in the car. He saw her slide in Santana's car and hoped Rachel survived the Latin inquisition she was about to face. All he could say was he was glad to be in this car and not that one.

He finally turned to the other guys who were looking at him with a mixture of amusement and anticipation on their faces.

"What?" He wasn't in the mood for more gossip girl time and he hoped they would get the message. He figured a distraction would be a good thing right now as Mike pulled away and headed towards Jew-fro's house.

Puck turned to Sam and asked, "Quinn actually let you come?"

"Man, she didn't _let_ me do anything. I do have independent thought and action from her…"

Everyone just stared at him and you could almost hear the crickets chirping in the background.

"Okay, okay. She said I could come as long as I didn't mess up my face."

The other guys snickered but surprisingly Mike was the first one to get serious. "So what's the plan, Puck? This is assuming you have a plan."

"We go to his house, break into his bedroom and scare the piss out of him. I figure if he realizes I'm not gonna let him get away with this, it'll be easy enough to get him to stop this shit."

Finn finally spoke up. "Ok, but how are we gonna get past his parents and into his bedroom?"

Now this was where Puck had the advantage. No one really knew this, but as much as Puck and Rachel had been pushed together when they were younger, Puck and Jacob had been pushed together just as much. Puck had been forced to hang out at Ben-Israel's house all the time when they were little because their moms traded off babysitting duties for each other. Puck knew the creepy fucker's house like the back of his hand (he spent a lot of time finding places to hide from his version of 'fun'). Thus the reason he knew which window was Jacob's bedroom and that there was a conveniently placed oak right next to it. He'd used that shit when he was eight to escape having to play another game of whatever the fuck he'd been trying to torture him with that day.

"There's a tree right outside his bedroom window. Mike, you and me will climb up and put the fear of God in him while you guys act as lookout. Mike, put your cell on vibrate and you guys call us if you see any movement in the house."

Puck felt the adrenaline start to course through his veins as they hashed out the plan. He felt like he was in his element and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the little prick who thought he could mess with his girl.

Sam had been nodding along with Puck's ideas but Finn had a frown on his face. "Why can't I be the one to go in with you? I don't want to be a lookout." He said this last part with a pout and Puck had to actually physically stop his eyes from rolling by pressing a thumb and finger to his eyelids.

"Dude, do you not remember the last time you tried to climb a tree?" They'd been 13 and Finn had already gone through his growth spurt. He was all legs and elbows and uncoordinated as fuck. A sprained wrist, concussion, and twenty five stitches later and the two friends had agreed Finn was never allowed to climb a tree again.

"Oh… right. Damn."

He clapped his bro on the shoulder in sympathy then turned to look outside just in time to see them park down the street from Jacob's house (every football player knew where it was since it was on the permanent list of places to hit during hazing). Puck took off his plaid button down, leaving him in a black a-shirt and his dark jeans. He would be cold but it was better than being too visible.

Mike hopped out of the car and circled to the trunk, opening it and pulling something out. By the time Puck came up next to him, dude had donned a skin tight black, long sleeve shirt and was pulling a ski mask over his face. Puck just stared at him for a minute before asking, "Do I even want to know why you have this shit in your car?"

Mike was now pulling throwing stars out of a duffle and stashing them in pockets and other various places on his person when he answered. "You never know when you might need to go black ops. I like to be prepared."

Puck wanted to say something about that but he got distracted by the Nunchucks sticking out of the bag. He grabbed them and tested them by doing a series of complicated moves before folding them together and sticking them in his back pocket. You never knew.

Together, the four boys ran across the street and down to the modest yellow house in the middle of the block. There were no lights on or cars in the driveway for that matter. Puck really hoped the little asshole was home because he just wanted this shit done and over with.

They slipped through the gate to the back yard one by one. He and Mike approached the big oak sitting near the house as Sam and Finn found places to hide where they could still see the house. Finn blended in pretty well but Sam's hair stood out like a candle in a coal mine.

He turned to Mike and hissed as quietly as possible, "Dude, give Sam your ski mask."

"What? Why?"

Puck didn't really feel like explaining shit so he reached over and yanked it off his head, throwing it to Sam who got the message and put it on over his hair. When he looked back at Mike you would have thought Puck had kicked his puppy or something. Dude would get over it.

Puck turned and began to scale the tree like an old pro. Shit, he was an old pro. This wasn't the first tree he'd scaled towards a window in the middle of the night. It _was_ the first that didn't have a girl waiting behind that window, though. He could hear Mike climbing up behind him and glanced down to see him swing to another branch like a goddamn monkey or something. Clearly he'd picked the right guy to climb the tree with him.

Before he knew it, he was perched on the branch right outside Jacob's window. There was no screen on it and the window was cracked just a little, perfect for getting fingers under and slowly, quietly easing it up in the sash. He slipped in and landed on the carpet, casing the room as he did so. Jacob was a shadowy lump on the bed and the door to the hall was shut. So far so good.

He moved from beneath the window so Mike could climb in behind him and approached the bed. Jacob was laying on his back with his mouth open and one arm flung above his head. Thankfully, he was wearing pajamas and Puck had to hold back his snicker when he realized they were Spongebob.

Puck suddenly regretted not taking the time to grab some gloves when he was faced with the prospect of touching Jew-fro with bare hands. He took a deep breath and sucked it up, clamping one hand over his mouth and using the other to drag him off the bed by his arm. Jacob's eyes shot open the second Puck's hand made contact with him and went wide and scared when he realized what was happening.

Puck slammed Jacob against the wall next to the window and used his arm not currently keeping him quiet to brace against his upper chest. He smelled the acrid scent of piss so he moved his lower body as far away from him as he could, not really interested in getting covered in pee.

"Listen up you fucking asshole and listen good, because I'm only gonna say this to you once. Are you listening?" When Jacob didn't immediately respond, Puck applied more pressure with his forearm, temporarily cutting off his ability to breath. He only held it for a minute then let up and asked again, "I said, are you listening?"

Jacob nodded as well as he could with a hand over his mouth, so Puck continued. "It's been brought to my attention that you like to lurk outside dressing rooms and perv on people having _private_. _Moments_."

He punctuated the last two words with more pressure from his forearm. Jacob made a choking noise like he wanted to say something but Puck couldn't take the risk that he would call out if he let him talk.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're never gonna talk to, talk about, think about, or even _look_ at Rachel Berry ever again and I'm gonna leave here tonight without having permanently maimed you. You're gonna take that shit you put up about her down and you are most definitely gonna _not_ post anything else you might have from that day. If I see that you have, there will be nowhere that will be safe for you to go. Not only will I come after you, but I will get every single jock in the school to come down on you so fucking hard, you'll wish you were never fucking born. Are we clear so far?"

Jacob squeaked like the little rat he resembled and nodded again.

"Good. Its good we're on the same page." At this point, Puck had been pretty intent on Jacob but he realized Mike was trying to get his attention behind him. He turned his head without letting up on Jacob.

"Dude, we've gotta take some of this shit with us. There's something seriously fucked up going on here." Puck could see that Mike was holding up a laptop and a handful of CDs. He was also pointing to a wall of pictures that at first looked like any other teenager's wall of shit they liked. But even from across the room Puck started being able to see too many short plaid skirts and animal sweaters and he knew that most if not all those pictures were of _his_ girlfriend.

He turned back to Jacob and for a second all he saw was red. He was vaguely aware of Mike calling someone on his cell but then his whole word narrowed to the boy who was about to die in his grasp. He didn't even remember punching him in the stomach or letting go of his mouth to get him again in the side. He somehow had the presence of mind to avoid his face but before he knew it, he was being pulled away from him by Mike and Sam.

The first punch to the stomach had insured that Jacob had remained quiet through the onslaught but now he lay on the floor in the fetal position, clutching his stomach and wheezing. Puck shook off the other boys and they let him go when it didn't seem like he was going to go berserk again. Mike pulled Sam over to the wall of pictures where they quietly began pulling them down and stacking them on top of the pile they would be taking with them.

Puck bent to look Jacob in the eye once more. "I'm fuckin' on to you, Jew-fro. Don't even think of telling anyone about this little visit because we have so much shit on you, you won't be able to move it with a shovel. Remember what I said about Rachel. If I see you so much as pass her in the fucking hallway, I will end you, got that?"

Jacob nodded weakly so Puck stood and grabbed what he could from the other guys and swung himself out of the window, suddenly desperate to get out of that room. He was still seething in anger and he was afraid he would turn around and do something he would regret later. He reminded himself that Rachel was waiting for him and that thought calmed him down to the point where he could get himself out of the tree onto solid ground.

He could hear Mike and Sam following him down so he concentrated on getting out of the backyard and making it to Mike's car undetected. Finn came up beside him as he strode through the gate but seemed to sense he wasn't able to talk yet. He walked next to him in silence and Puck was reminded why Finn was such a good friend.

All four boys got into the car in a silence that continued several minutes after they'd pulled away from the curb.

It was Finn that broke it. "What the hell happened up there, guys?" It was said in almost a whisper but it sounded like a shout in the quiet of the car.

Sam answered him. "Mike called and told me to come up to help him and when I got up there Puck was beating the shit out of Jacob. We pulled him off and got him calmed down and Mike showed me this, like, shrine of pictures…"

The growl that came out of Puck's mouth was honestly involuntary on his part but it served its purpose because the guys seemed to realize he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"My truck," he mumbled.

"What, Puck?"

"My truck. Bring me to my truck." Puck said it louder this time but didn't look at any of them.

"What about Rachel? And what are we gonna do with this shit?" Mike was trying to talk some sense into him but he didn't want any sense right now. He didn't want to go to Santana's house and shoot the shit with the rest of the Gleeks. He didn't want to go through the evidence that someone had been straight up stalking his girl right under his nose, no matter if she'd been his officially at the time or not. All he wanted to do was get his truck, grab said girl, take her home, and reassure himself that she was ok and she was _his_. As far as he was concerned, everything else could fucking wait.

"Just take me to my truck. I'll pick up Rachel. We'll bring that-," he had to pause to tamp down the rage that was building again at the thought of it. "Just bring it to Artie tomorrow so he can look through the computer and shit. I don't want to think about it anymore tonight."

The guys had sense enough not to argue with him so he found himself standing next to his truck a few minutes later. He didn't miss the concerned looks they all shot him as they drove away, but he chose to ignore them.

Puck got in his truck and started it, speeding towards Santana's house. He was suddenly desperate to have Rachel and her calming influence next to him, so he put the pedal to the floor. He was pulling up in front of Santana's fancy white two-story in what seemed like seconds later and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rachel waiting on the porch for him. The guys must have called and warned the girls.

She rushed down the stairs and was in the cab next to him in the next moment, pressing herself up into her spot and turning his face towards hers.

"Hey." She , too, seemed to sense his mood and just busied herself with looking him over, probably making sure he'd kept his promise not to hurt himself. He marveled again at her ability to stay quiet when the situation called for it. No one besides him got to see this side of her and he felt a wave of possessiveness go over him; something dangerous in the mood he was already in.

He quietly drove them back to Rachel's house and followed her closely up the walk to her door. He stayed pressed against her back as she unlocked the door, sliding his hand around her waist as she made her way into the kitchen.

She didn't bother to turn a light on and turned to press him into a chair by the kitchen table. He wasn't having that, though so instead he began backing her towards the counter behind her. He kept moving her back until she was trapped between him and the granite. He was looming over her and he could feel the primal urge to _take_ wash over him.

The first kiss was brutal. It was actually less of a kiss and more of a statement of possession. She responded eagerly, no hesitation on her part, which made him practically growl with pleasure. A firm grip on her hips and she was suddenly sitting on the counter in front of him with his hips wedged between her knees. He swept her jacket off of her shoulders and pulled her tank top over her head in the next second.

He wanted to slow down, afraid he would hurt her in his current mood, but the desperation to have her naked and writhing in front of him was too much. Her bra followed her tank and then his shirt and their upper bodies were pressed together with no barrier. He growled again at the sensation of her nipples pressed against his chest and the friction against his piercing as she wiggled against him.

Her hands were at the fly of his jeans, scrabbling to undo them and free him to herself. He worked on hers and soon their pants were part of the pile on the ground. He made sure to pull her panties down with her jeans, impatient to have her bare.

She whimpered when two fingers entered her and in turn he moaned when he found her soaking for him. Her hips were pulled to the edge of the counter and he had to fight the urge to just plunge inside her. Judging by the way her head was thrown back and her mouth was open in ecstasy, she would be ready for him regardless.

He removed his fingers, shushing her when she whined at the loss. His cock was at her entrance seconds later and then he was home. He snarled at the intense feeling that always, always happened when he entered Rachel and fought against the urge to fuck her into oblivion.

His fingers were still covered in her juices so he swiped them against her collar bone as he began to move inside of her, trailing them down her chest and around her nipples. His mouth latched on to the shiny trail and lapped up her essence, biting and sucking at her nipples when he reached them.

Puck's hands moved to her hips, pulling her harder against him as he picked up the pace. Her head was suddenly buried against his neck and he roared in pleasure when he felt her bite down, fucking loving the idea of her marking him as hers.

That act alone broke his control and he was slamming into her to the point where she was sure to have bruises in the morning. The sounds coming from her mouth were only pleasure and she was meeting him with everything she had so he didn't give a thought to being too rough. He wanted to say something to her but all of his senses were on overload and he couldn't get the words out. The best he could manage was a guttural groan as he felt her clench around him and bring him over the edge with her. She screamed along with him and shuddered, returning to bite his neck to try to quiet herself.

He couldn't stop moving his hips even as her aftershocks gripped him almost painfully. He never wanted the feeling of being inside of her and feeling so connected to her to end. He didn't want to return to the real world and all the shit that came along with it. He was breathing hard and he kept his face buried in her neck as he tried to calm down.

After a period of time that could have been ten seconds or ten hours as far as he knew, he started to feel things in other parts of his body again and was aware of Rachel's little hands smoothing down his back over and over again. If he'd been a cat he would have started purring and that thought honestly scared him a little so he reluctantly pulled away.

Rachel was looking at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity (he figured she was entitled to both) so he braced himself for the inevitable.

She didn't disappoint. "What happened, Noah?"  



	16. Chapter 16

**  
Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 16/? **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Rating:** NC-17 **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping... **  
Spoilers:** Season 1. Goes AU for season 2.  
 ****  


 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee…

* * *

It was just past 1:30 in the morning and Puck could see the mental toll this night had taken on Rachel when he looked her in the eye. He pulled her off the counter and gently set her on her feet, making sure she could support herself before letting go, and started gathering their clothes as he searched for a way to describe what had happened in Jacob's bedroom. For her part, Rachel stayed silent as he finished grabbing the rest of their clothes and started towards her bedroom.

Rachel followed along silently but he could hear her sigh with impatience. He just wasn't ready to reveal all the shit they'd found and possibly scare her. He fucking wanted their happy, sexy little bubble back, ok?

They reached her room and Puck dropped the clothes he was holding in a pile on the floor before ushering Rachel into the bathroom ahead of him. He silently handed her her toothbrush and grabbed his that he'd stashed in there earlier. Rachel was starting to get that pissy look that was going to mean trouble for him if he didn't do something about it, but he was trying to buy some time (don't judge him).

They went about brushing their teeth and Puck took an extra minute in the mirror to admire his new bite on his neck (so fucking hot). He left before her so she could do her girly cleaning up thing and slipped between the sheets, sighing as his sore body was able to relax for the first time since the whole fucked up situation had gone down.

Rachel padded from the bathroom a minute later and he couldn't even appreciate her tight little body coming towards him because of the steam coming out of her ears. He snagged her wrist when she got close enough and made her yelp in surprise when he dragged her under the covers next to him, tucking her into his body facing away from him (so sue him… he didn't want to look her in the eyes when he talked about this shit… it didn't make him a coward at all).

"So what do you wanna know?" He kept his voice low and had the irrational thought that maybe if she was tired enough she would fall asleep halfway through the conversation and he wouldn't have to talk about it till tomorrow. He figured a dude could dream and all that shit.

"I'd like to know what happened. You seem… upset." She tried to turn in his arms but he tightened his arm banded around her shoulders from underneath to keep her in place. He did start stroking her hip almost absentmindedly with his other hand to reassure her or something.

"Well, I met up with the guys and we went over to the little prick's house. We climbed the tree outside his window and I gave him a stern talking to. He agreed to take down the post and leave you the fuck alone and here we are."

He could almost see her rolling her eyes through the back of her head and definitely heard the little annoyed (and really fucking cute) sound she made at the back of her throat. "I could have deduced that much for myself, thanks. I'd like to know why you were in such a mood and maybe even why your hand is all red." She took the hand smoothing over her hip and kissed the back over his knuckles where he'd caught them on Jacob's ribs.

He sighed, charmed by her little display despite trying to remain strong. "Alright, but remember that I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, k?"

"I promise not to forget." Rachel let his hand drop back to her hip so he squeezed the softness there in an effort to ground himself.

"It went down pretty much like I said. Me and Mike broke in to his bedroom and I threatened him. Scared the little fucker so much he peed on himself." He couldn't help snickering at that. "Jacob agreed to take the post down and I warned him that if I saw him anywhere near you he was done." Puck fought to keep his fingers from tightening around her hip bone as he remembered the next part. "Mike found this, like, fucked up wall of pictures so he took that down and he must have found something on his computer and some CDs or DVDs because he grabbed those too. I got pissed at Jacob and punched him a few times before the guys pulled me off of him…" He trailed off at the end as he got lost in the memory.

Rachel snapped him out of it with her question. "What made you so mad about that? What were the pictures of?" Figures she would have picked up that little detail. Girl was too fucking smart for his own good.

"Most of 'em were of you."

He expected her to jump off the bed and freak out in true Rachel Berry fashion. He expected waterworks and musical numbers and dramatic storm-outs. What he got was a mild huff and a shrug of her shoulders and a soft, "figures."

Baffled would have been a good vocab word to describe Puck at that moment. This girl was constantly, _constantly_ throwing him off his game with her unexpected reactions. "The fuck, baby? Why aren't you, like, ushering in Armageddon with your epic shit fit or what the fuck ever?"

He was pretty sure the huff he got this time was 'my boyfriend is a moron, ladies and gentlemen'. That was the vibe he got off of it, anyway. "Honestly, Noah. First of all, your extraneous use of profanity is both distracting and immature. Secondly, why would I 'freak out' as one calls it when Jacob's behavior isn't at all surprising to me? I mean, we're talking about the boy who blackmailed me into giving him a pair of my underwear last year not to mention his attempts to make me show him my breasts."

" _What_?" Puck got that word out and then froze the fuck up (because it was either that or spring from the bed and run naked through the streets of Lima to perform murder… call him crazy but he was going with the first one _for_ _now_ ) and this allowed Rachel to finally turn around in his arms. He could tell by the look on her face that she thought she'd said too much, but he was still processing this new bit of news.

" _What. The. Fuck_." It was hard to get the words past his clenched teeth and jaw but he managed those three.

And here was finally the Rachel Berry he knew and lo- liked. "I'm sorry, Noah. You probably didn't need that new information on top of everything else you've gone through tonight. How about we just… forget I said that? That would be prudent and we could just go to sleep and forget about all of this nonsense until later. Yes, I think that's a perfect idea. Goodnight!"

With this last declaration, she closed her eyes tightly and all Puck could do is stare at the crazy little midget pretending to sleep in his arms. _Cra-zy_.

"How about you just open your eyes and fucking explain what the hell you just said."

She opened one eye and slammed it shut immediately; probably not liking the expression he was sporting at the moment. "It's very late and this conversation would be better suited for the morning?"

"Try again."

"It's been a long evening and I don-"

" _Rachel_. Open your eyes and look at me." Puck was working overtime not to shout at her because he wasn't really mad at _her_ and he didn't want to fuck things up by making her think he was. He was fucking _pissed_ , but it was all for Jacob. He was thinking he shouldn't have let the guys pull him away when they had earlier.

Rachel squinted at him, apparently not willing to open all the way. He'd take it. "I'm just finding out tonight that you've been getting, like, stalked or some shit for whoever knows how long. You're my girlfriend now and I know it's only been a day or whatever that we've been together but it's my _job_ to protect you now. And to do that, I hafta know what I'm dealing with. So please, _please_ explain to me what the hell you were just saying." He thought maybe it was the double pleases thrown in there, but her eyes finally opened all the way and he could see in the dim light from the bathroom that he'd said the right thing.

"Jacob's always been around to bother me, ever since we were kids. But, as annoying as he is, he's always been fairly harmless. In the past year or two I've noticed him stepping up his slimy tendencies when it comes to me. He tried to make me… expose myself to him for a good review during that joke of a play I was involved with last year. I refused, of course. And I gave him a pair of new panties that I told him were mine to keep him from publishing the news that Quinn was pregnant last year. We all remember how well _that_ turned out."

It was times like this that Puck wished he'd practiced meditation or some shit. He had some really fucking big problems with his temper and for the first time he was afraid of what he might do. Not because of himself, but because he had someone else to look out for now. Rachel was, like, really important to him now and he couldn't fuck this up.

The anger and tension coursing through his body caused him to roll out of the bed and start pacing across her room. He didn't give a thought to being naked or the fact that it was approaching 2:00 in the morning. He felt bloodthirsty and his hands were clenching, wanting so bad to have Jacob in front of him so he could release this energy on his face.

Suddenly and without warning, he turned to the nearest wall and slammed his fist against it as hard as he could. He felt the already bruised knuckles split and almost welcomed the white hot pain shooting up his arm, even as he heard Rachel scream behind him. He pulled his fist back to do it again but was stopped by little hands holding on to his elbow and the words, "stop stop stop," being repeated over and over again behind him.

The anger leaked right out of him at the sound of Rachel being so distressed by something he had done. _Fuck_. This was exactly what he didn't want to have happen. He turned to look at her and winced at the tears shining on her face. He let himself be led to the bathroom and didn't put up a fight when she pushed his shoulders till he was sitting on the closed toilet seat.

Rachel was sniffling and dripping and generally making Puck feel like the biggest shithead on the planet for making her cry. She was rushing around pulling out stuff like a first aid kit and a washcloth and the tears weren't stopping. So Puck snagged her hips as she passed him and pulled her in close between his legs, for once completely ignoring the fact that they were both still naked.

"I'm so fucking sorry, babe. I've got shit impulse control and I didn't mean to scare you. It just makes me crazy to think of all this shit going on right underneath my nose and the fact that you've been dealing with it on your own. I- you know I care about you, right?"

He'd said most of this speech to her bellybutton but peeked up to look her in the eyes at that last little bit. There were still tears on her cheeks but she was looking at him with this really… soft expression. He didn't use words like tender or sweet, but if he did that's what he would have called it.

He moved his hands up to cup her cheeks and use his thumbs to clear off the rest of the tears lingering there, but that action reminded both of them why they were sitting in the bathroom in the first place. There was blood oozing from a few cracks along his knuckles on his right hand and he could already tell the whole thing was gonna be bruised and swollen in the morning.

Rachel gasped as she noticed the blood and went back into action, wetting the washcloth in the sink and pulling out some shit from the first aid kit that he didn't like the look of. He was used to getting beat and cut up from fight club and other shit but he would never, ever like the feeling of getting cleaned up afterwards.

Rachel started talking (finally) as she gently began wiping the blood from his hand. "You've become surprisingly important to me in the very short time since we started our dalliance together and I hate seeing you in pain. It… it hurts me too." She said the last sentence so quietly that he almost missed it but the warmth spreading through his body proved that he'd heard it.

Obviously not aware of the affect her words were having on him, she continued, "I've never had anyone who would stand up for me the way you and the boys did tonight. I've had to rely on myself to deal with things like Jacob or the less than friendly comments of the school. Now, so suddenly having you to rely on… it's a big adjustment for me. But not a bad one," she was quick to add. By this time she'd finished cleaning and wrapping his hand with some gauzy stuff so he was able to wrap his arms around her stomach and pull her in closer to kind of bury his head against her stomach.

This relationship shit was hard. On the one hand, he had all these mushy new feelings that were confusing as shit and were basically making him question every move he made. On the other hand, he'd never had another person inspire so much protectiveness from him and in turn anger from that protectiveness. His head was spinning in circles and he suddenly was tired all the way to his bones.

Rachel seemed to sense his inner turmoil (and he suspected he started thinking things like 'inner turmoil' right around the time his feelings started getting all fucked up… side effect or some shit). She reached over to grab him some pills and he reluctantly let her go to accept them and a glass of water to wash them down with. He handed the glass back to her and she silently led him back out of the bathroom and to the bed where they resumed their previous positions (big spoon; little spoon… best shit ever). She cradled his hand against her abdomen like it was glass or something and snuggled back into him just right, making him sigh with comfort.

Just as his eyes started to close and his brain finally shut off for the night he heard her whisper, "I- I really care about you too, Noah." And he couldn't really help it if he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning was much more peaceful… kind of. Puck woke up to a throbbing in his hand and another one decidedly lower. He ignored the first in favor of the second. He was still tired as fuck but the pain in his hand and the fact that he was awake before Rachel this time made it impossible to go back to sleep.

Rachel was in pretty much the same position as the night before. She was tucked up nice and tight against his front which put her ass right up against his morning wood. He'd had plenty of dreams waking up like this with Rachel and he wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste.

He started off by exploring the back of her neck with his lips, nudging aside her hair to reach that soft spot right at the base. His wrapped hand was the only one available for wandering so he used his uncovered fingertips to trace patterns on her stomach and breasts, avoiding her nipples for the moment.

Puck could tell by her deep, even breathing that she was still asleep and he wasn't in any rush to wake her up. He kinda dug being with her like this, like he had nothing else in the world to do but explore all the soft skin and toned muscle that made up his girl.

He shifted himself back and gently rolled her towards him so she was on her back and he could have more access to all her front bits. His lips started at her neck, pressing a light kiss onto the still visible bite mark he'd given her the day before (shit, had that only been yesterday? It seemed like ages ago to him).

He continued down, kissing a line from her collarbone to her breasts, avoiding her nipples other than to blow some air across them so he could watch them pebble from the sensation. She let out a sexy little whine when he did this but when he looked up her eyes were still shut and her face was relaxed.

He explored her stomach, licking little patterns around it and paying special attention to her bellybutton. He felt her squirm a little and this time met brown eyes when he looked up. She was all sleepy and soft around the edges and Puck couldn't help but abandon his path in favor of her lips (she just looked so damn kissable in that moment). She moaned with that just-woke-up voice that was so, so hot and Puck answered her with one of his own.

Rachel's legs automatically opened as he shifted himself from beside her to covering her body with his. There were still no words spoken, almost as if they both knew this was a time for quiet. He wasn't sure why Rachel was staying quiet, but for him it was because their words from last night were still ringing in his ears and he wasn't ready to replace those with new, possibly less amazing words (she _cared_ about him… _fuck_ ).

Puck looked into her eyes as he slid himself slowly inside of her, cataloguing the little changes in her expression as he filled her. She was still all half-lidded and quiet, but he could see the pleasure she was feeling in the way she bit her lip and the way her eyes got all crinkly around the sides. He was sure she could see his in the flare of his nostrils and the way his mouth dropped open just a little.

He began moving slowly in and out of her, just enjoying the feeling of being connected with her in this quiet moment. Her hips moved beneath him in perfect rhythm but other than that they stayed still and silent. He didn't increase his pace or talk dirty or any number of other tricks he usually liked to use. He didn't even _think_. He just _felt_.

Puck had no idea how long they moved together like this. As far as he was concerned, the rest of the world could fuck off and they could stay like this forever. But life goes on and Rachel was the first one to break the spell by lifting her head to kiss him chastely on the mouth. Her leg came up to hook around his hip at the same time, changing the angle just so and making her whimper with pleasure.

Puck still didn't speed up but he wanted to hear that sound again, so he snaked one hand between them to search out her clit and began stroking it in time to the slow thrusts. And sure enough, he got another whimper _and_ a whine out of the deal.

He continued to torture her clit as he felt her grow tighter and kiss him a little harder. There were no explosions or fireworks this time when she came, only the tensing of her body and a gentle, "Noah," whispered into his mouth. He let himself go with her and sighed at the peace that washed over him.

The entire experience reminded him of the intensity he'd felt when they'd been together in the family room and he was finding it harder to put the emotions he was feeling into a box to be dealt with later. They seemed like they wanted to be dealt with _now_ …

Minutes after they'd come down from their gentle highs, Puck found himself resting on his side with Rachel curled into his chest, idly making patterns on his chest with her fingertips. He honestly felt like he could stay right in this very spot forever, but real life intruded once again in the form of Rachel's cell phone that she'd somehow managed to plug in during the chaos of last night.

The shrill sound of Proud Mary echoed in the quiet room and effectively blasted their little bubble wide open. Puck reluctantly let Rachel slip out of his arms so she could cross the room to answer it. He went right past smirk and on to full blown smile when he saw the way she was walking, though he hoped she wasn't in too much pain. He did like the idea of her being reminded of him every time she walked… and sat, though.

Being distracted by the nakedness and the walking funny, Puck didn't catch any of Rachel's conversation and before he knew it she was heading towards the bathroom. She turned just before closing the door to say, "That was Artie. He'd like us to come over as soon as possible. Apparently he's been up all night going through Jacob's computer and he'd like to show us and the rest of the club his findings. I'm calling dibs on first shower."

Puck made the decision to ignore the first part of that statement and concentrate on the shower part. "Baby, what about saving water and showering together? You want to be all environmentally conscious and shit, don't you?" The little waggle of his eyebrows was completely involuntary, he swore it.

"Sweetie, you join me and not only will we use more water than if we showered individually, there's a large chance that I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day. I'll be out in a jiffy."

Puck pouted at the door as it slammed (and locked) behind her. And wait a minute; sweetie? There was nothing fucking sweet about him! Ok, so maybe he kind of liked having a little nickname from her and sweetie was better than some other names she could have chosen, so maybe he wouldn't say anything to her. He just hoped she kept that shit on lock when they were around other people. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

He forced himself to get out of bed and grimaced at the various ways his body protested the movement. Apparently lots and lots of sex, climbing trees, beating someone up, and punching a wall was a little much all in one weekend (though he refused to categorize the lots and lots of sex as a bad thing).

He made himself busy with picking out his clothes for the day, digging out his phone charger and finally plugging in his dead cell, and when he found he still had time, going into the promised land (Rachel's panty drawer) to pick her a bra and- holy shit, lace!

She had a lot of cotton and some of it made him laugh (apparently her love for animal related things didn't just extend to her sweaters) but he found these hot little purple lace boy short thingies that had a matching bra and he wasted no time in putting that shit out for her.

He was just getting ready to see what else he could find in her drawers when the bathroom door opened, emitting a cloud of steam and one very hot girlfriend. He decided he'd never get tired of her in a towel. He brushed up against her as he passed to take his turn in the shower and stole a kiss when she peaked up at him 'cause her blush was just too fucking tempting.

He didn't bother closing the door (he was already naked and he was hoping the idea of him in the shower would overwhelm Rachel to the point that she joined him). He'd already gotten in under the warm water when he heard the inevitable, "Noah Puckerman!" Apparently she'd found his contribution to her wardrobe choices.

Puck pulled back the curtain so he could see her cute little angry face, 'cause that shit never got old. "You called, baby?"

She stomped into the bathroom still in her towel and holding up the scraps of lace he was dying to see her in. "Do you honestly think I'm going to allow you to choose my underwear?"

He put on his best pout and worked for the puppy dog eyes. "Please, babe? I promise I won't do it all the time. Just for today?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "I should wear my oldest, ugliest pair of panties just to teach you a lesson."

"Won't work. You'll still be hot." Fuck yes, the old Puckerman charm was working. He could see all the resolve drain right out of her when he said that. He winked at her and went back to soaping himself up, leaving the curtain the way it was (who was he to deny her the opportunity to ogle his naked body?). He unwrapped his hand to inspect the damage and grimaced at the ugliness underneath. He was gonna be fucked for basketball…

He kept catching glimpses of Rachel as she went about getting dressed and he had to wonder how it could be so hot to watch a girl put _on_ clothes. He suspected it was probably another one of those 'Rachel only' things. Puck briefly thought about taking care of the problem growing between his legs but he decided Rachel probably wouldn't appreciate it and figured they really did need to get over to Artie's (as much as he didn't want to… and how did Artie even have the stuff already, anyways? The guys must have dropped it off last night after they dropped him at his truck).

Puck spun the dial to cold for the last few seconds of his shower before stepping out and drying himself. He rushed through throwing his clothes on and making sure the 'hawk looked good because Rachel had already left the room.

He found her in the kitchen tackling _that spot_ with some Clorox wipes and he could smell some coffee brewing. He came up behind her and encircled her waist so he could press a kiss to her neck. She squeaked and jumped in surprise but relaxed right after and tilted her head for him. She had covered her hickey again and he thought about rubbing the makeup off for a second, but again, probably not a good idea.

"What's for breakfast, babe?" He loved that little shiver he got whenever he whispered shit in her ear, even when it wasn't anything remotely sexy.

"Is cereal okay with you? We don't really have any eggs in the house and I'm sure you wouldn't like the soy yogurt and granola I'll be eating. You remember where Daddy's stash is?"

He tapped her on the hip as he nodded and went to find himself something to eat, settling on Frosted Flakes. He even found some regular, non-soy milk to go with the jumbo bowl he poured himself. They sat and ate in silence, stealing glances at each other and smiling when they made eye contact. He could tell they were both nervous about what kind of shit Jacob had on his computer. It couldn't be anything good, that was for sure.

They took their time cleaning up the dishes and making sure the counter was spotless and suddenly there was no more reason to delay things. Puck sighed and turned to Rachel, snagging her by the waistband of her little skirt and pulling her into his arms.

"You ready for this shit?"

"No, but let's go anyways." She popped up on her tip toes to peck him on the lips and spun out of his arms before he could grab her back. He followed along after her to find his shoes, patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys. They left the house together and went to his truck hand in hand.

Time to get some answers.  



	17. Chapter 17

Title: I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 17/? **  
Pairing:** Rachel/Puck **  
Rating:** NC-17 (R for this chapter and Puck's incessant need to swear) **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping... **  
Spoilers:** Season 1. Goes AU for Season 2 ****

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

****

* * *

****

The short ride to Artie's house was populated by Rachel playing with the radio (Puck figured he would just have to get used to letting her control it when she was in the car with him), small talk, and maybe a few kisses at the stop signs. He was also treated to a fucking hilarious (and pretty hot) rendition of Katy Perry's 'Firework', who Puck found out was one of Rachel's guilty pleasures. Neither of them brought up why they were going over to Artie's house at 10:00 on a Saturday morning and Puck liked it that way. He knew there would be enough to worry about once they got there.

****

Puck followed Rachel's directions (for some crazy Rachel reason, she had the routes to all the Glee club kids' houses memorized… in case of Glee emergency? He didn't fucking know) and he was soon pulling up to Artie's house. He killed the engine, hopped out and pulled her out of the cab behind him. Catching her off guard, he turned and pressed her up against the door once it was closed, using his body to keep her in place.

****

" _C'mere_. You know, we can get back in the truck right now, go park by the water tower, and work on finding out what other positions work good in the truck." He pulled out all the stops with that suggestion; the sex voice, the grinding his lower half into her, the bedroom eyes... She remained unmoved, judging by the eye roll he received in return. _Shit_ , it was worth a try.

****

"Dear, let's just get this over with and then you can go back to inappropriately propositioning me all you want, ok?"

****

Puck huffed in frustration and worked to keep the pout off his face. "First of all, dear? Really? What happened to sweetie? And second of all, there's nothing inappropriate about me propositioning you. That shit couldn't be more appropriate."

****

"I like the way you call me baby and I wanted to find something I can call you in return. I'm auditioning names!" She was too fucking cute with her wide eyes and her excited expression and he sighed with the knowledge that she already had him wrapped around her little finger. _Tightly_.

****

"Fine. But try to lay off that shit in front of other people, ok?"

****

"Deal." She pulled his head down and laid a kiss on him that wasn't helping him not think about propositioning her inappropriately and then she was gone up the walkway.

****

He grumbled under his breath as he followed, :…shit usually works. Better not be losing my touch or we're gonna have an issue…"

****

When they got to the front door, Tina opened it as if she'd been watching them.

****

She surprised both of the when she immediately wrapped Rachel in a hug. He heard Tina say softly, "Are you doing okay, Rachel?"

****

Rachel basically looked like she didn't know what the fuck to do with the hug, but she returned it a little and said, "I'm just fine, Tina. I'm annoyed and angry at Jacob, but other than that, I'm having quite a good day."

****

Don't think Puck missed the blush when she said that or the way Tina glanced at him in amusement. Puck gave her a head nod and a smirk that was meant to say 'hell yes I'm the reason she's feeling good'. It's one of those expressions he'd perfected over the years. Smug, is probably what it was called.

****

Tina ushered them inside the house and led them down a wide hallway to what was apparently Artie's room. It was big and had a lot of room to maneuver his chair around but most of the space was taken up by the rest of the Glee kids, including Kurt and Mercedes. Facial expressions ranged from bored, to speculative, to 'I'm going to stare at Rachel and Puck like they're an exhibit at the zoo'. Puck chose to ignore those looks.

****

"Good morning, everyone! How long have all of you been here?" Clearly Rachel was also trying to ignore the way some of the girls (and Kurt) were looking at her like they could Jedi mind trick her into spilling gossip or something. Honestly, it was mostly Mercedes and Kurt since Rachel had been with Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Quinn last night, but Puck didn't love the way Quinn was looking at her either.

****

"The boys have been here all night. Us girls slept over at Santana's and got here about twenty minutes ago. Artie decided we should call Kurt and Mercedes to get the whole club in on this and they got here a little before we did," Tina said quietly from her place beside them before moving further into the room to find a spot on the ground.

****

Artie was pulled up to a desk in front of what had to be Jacob's computer with Mike and Sam leaning over him to see what he was doing. All the boys were looking pretty wrecked and Puck had to wonder if any of them had slept last night. Finn was actually curled up on the floor like a big cat with his head in Santana's lap, but his eyes were open. Puck suddenly felt a little guilty for leaving them to clean up this whole mess (but then he remembered last night on the counter and this morning in bed and the guilt just melted away).

****

"What's up guys? What did you find?" Puck bumped fists with everyone in reach and pulled Rachel down on his lap as he found an empty space on the bed. He was pretty sure he was going to need her calming influence a lot in the next hour.

****

Artie answered as he started doing something on the computer, "We've been going through Jacob's files all night and I have to say what we found was extremely disturbing. Let me just… ah, there."

****

Everyone turned to the flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall as an image of Jacob's desktop came up on the screen. Puck was appropriately impressed by the technology even as he tensed in preparation of getting mad. Rachel started running her hands up and down his arms that were wrapped around her to calm him down.

****

"After we got through the password, which was laughably easy by the way, we were able to access his entire media library both for his blog and his more… personal use." The disgusted looks on everyone's faces made it clear what that meant.

****

Mike took over as Artie began clicking on file folders. "He's got everything separated into different folders and it's insane the amount of organization he has. There's a folder for up-skirt shots and locker room videos. And this kid has more downloaded porn than anyone I've ever seen."

****

Everyone looked at Mike in amusement until he added, "Not that I've seen a lot of porn!"

****

Puck steered the conversation back to the problem at hand. "That's all great and creepy but did you guys find the shit he has on me and Rachel?" Puck tensed up further as he witnessed the uneasy expressions and shifty glances everyone started making. "Just fucking tell us, already!"

****

"Noah, it's ok. They'll tell us." Rachel whispered this to him and turned her head to give him a little smile, helping him calm down again.

****

Artie cleared his throat, looking like the last thing he wanted to do was say anything else. "We found the files he was going to upload tomorrow. He's got footage of you picking the lock to the dressing room and going in and he's got an audio file of what happened… after that."

****

"We only listened for a second though, dude," Sam was quick to add.

****

"The thing is, we found it in a separate file from all the others. The file's name is 'Rachel'…"

****

Everyone turned to the TV screen as Artie pulled up the file named Rachel and opened it to show subfolders named 'Rachel up-skirt', 'Rachel locker room', 'Rachel candid', 'Rachel performance', and 'Rachel spank'. Puck growled and tightened his arms around his girlfriend, reminding himself over and over again to keep his cool.

****

"What's 'Rachel Spank'?" Quinn voiced the question that was probably on everyone's mind (except Puck had the feeling he really fucking did not want to know what was in that file).

****

"Well, as much as we've been able to gather without completely invading Rachel's privacy, they're the photos and videos that… reveal more of her than the others."

****

Rachel flinched in his arms and gasped loudly. Suddenly being angry was the last thing on Puck's mind. He sat up quickly, turning her in his lap so he could see her face which was white as a fucking ghost. Making a snap decision, he stood with her still in his arms and said, "Be right back, guys."

****

Puck carried her into the hall and kept going until he found a large bathroom. He quickly entered, sitting her on the counter and kicking the door shut behind them. Grabbing Rachel's face gently, he tipped it so she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

****

"You don't have to do this, baby. If this is making you uncomfortable or whatever, just let me handle it. Please?"

****

"It's extremely disturbing but the thing I'm most worried about is everyone else being privy to all of this. I appreciate their willingness to help, but clearly Jacob has some… scandalizing… shots of me. It's embarrassing, Noah."

****

Fucking girl tears. He felt like he'd had to deal with more of them in the past two days than in his whole life. And he is the only man in the house with two women.

****

"Don't cry, baby. Seriously, we'll go back in there and kick everyone out. Artie and I will go through the rest and I'll make sure he doesn't see anything. And then we'll destroy it all and you won't have to worry about it, okay?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead and tried not to feel like too much of a pussy when he used his thumbs to brush away the tears now spilling down her cheeks.

****

"I- I guess that sounds reasonable. Are you sure you don't need me in there with you?"

****

"Naw, baby. Lemme just talk to Artie right quick and then we'll come up with a game plan without having to look at the computer anymore. I told you I'd take care of you, right?"

****

Rachel gave him a little smile and nodded, sniffling. He grabbed some toilet paper so she could mop up or whatever and busied himself with making sure her neck wasn't missing his mouth while she got herself together. She batted him away but her little giggle at the end told him he'd distracted her.

****

"Y'know, we could just stay in here and-"

****

The elbow to the side was a little uncalled for, in his opinion, but the full out laugh he got out of it was totally worth it.

****

"Noah, behave!"

****

"Never." They exited the bathroom in a much better mood than they'd entered it in. Puck gently steered Rachel towards what he figured was the family room. "Go sit, Rach. I'll send everyone else out in a sec." She only jumped a little when he smacked her on the ass as she turned to go. Hell yes, he was totally corrupting her.

****

Puck turned the opposite way and reentered Artie's room. He was happy to see that they'd turned off the big screen in his absence but he could tell the fuckers had been gossiping while he and Rachel had been gone.

****

"Alright, losers. Everybody but Artie out. Go keep Rach company in the living room while me and my man here wrap this shit up."

****

A couple of the group looked like they wanted to argue but a well placed glare stopped that shit and soon he was alone with Artie. He crouched down since there weren't any chairs and faced his friend.

****

"Alright, bro, give it to me straight. What're we dealing with here? Just give me the overview."

****

Artie sighed and turned back to the computer, clicking into one of the folders to make little pictures appear. "Honestly, I feel a little sick. I haven't opened any of these pictures to full size or looked at any video beyond the one of you going into the dressing room, but even in thumbnail form I can tell he has a lot of revealing photos of her. And it's not just Rachel, though there's twice as much of her as anyone else. He's got compromising photos of almost every girl in school in here, including all the Cheerios and Tina and Mercedes. This kid needs to be stopped."

****

Puck grabbed the side of the desk and clenched his jaw, feeling the familiar wave of anger flow over him. He tightened his grip and welcomed the pain in his hand as a distraction. He was pretty sure Artie wouldn't appreciate his room being destroyed so he constantly chanted to himself to stay cool (this fucking impulse control bullshit was a bitch).

****

Suddenly, Puck remembered the computer wasn't the only thing they'd boosted from Jacob's room. "What about the other shit; the pictures and CDs or whatever?"

****

Artie reached behind the laptop to grab the disks and pictures that were stacked there. "These are DVDs that basically back up the pictures and videos on his drive. There are a couple of only Rachel. One is actually all Glee performances involving Rachel. Clearly the 'I Get Off' performance wasn't the only one he snuck in to. It would actually be helpful if the thought of using anything from that creep wasn't so revolting."

****

"Actually, set that one aside. We might find a use for it anyway. Put the rest in the pile to be destroyed. What about the pictures?"

****

"They were all printed on his home printer, from what we can tell. We didn't go through all of them since some were a little revealing. They are all of Rachel, though."

****

"She's definitely the little fucker's favorite obsession. Which is fucking going to stop. Let's wrap this shit up and join the others. We need a plan."

****

Artie nodded and went about turning off the computer as Puck grabbed the pictures out of his hands. He flipped through them really fast, getting the same vibe he'd gotten off of them last night in the dark; creepy as fuck. When Artie was ready to head out, Puck threw the photos down on top of everything else and left them there, not wanting them anywhere near him for a while.

****

He followed Artie's chair down the wide hallway but was stopped by Quinn as she came out of the bathroom and put her hand on his sleeve. They hadn't spoken very much since Beth was born but they were both trying to remain civil to each other, like some non-verbal agreement or something. Puck always felt buried by their history whenever he thought of her so he tried not to do it too much and he suspected it was the same for her.

****

"Need something, Q?" He was impatient to get back to Rachel and make sure he was okay, but he couldn't blow off his former baby mama, as much as he might want to.

****

""So, you and Manhands, huh?"

****

"Yeah, me and _Rachel_. She's got a name, why don't you try using it." Puck was reminded of the conversation he'd had about the girls in Glee club and how she didn't have any true girlfriends. He suspected that had a lot to do with this ice queen in front of him and his anger leaked into his tone.

****

Quinn frowned at him as he called her out and put up her hands in the universal 'sorry, I'll back off' sign. "Fine, fine."

****

"No, it's not fine. From what I've heard, Rach has been pretty fucking good to you for all the shit I know you've put her through. It needs to stop, Quinn. She's going through some shit right now and the very least you could do is be nice to her."

****

She let her hands drop to her sides and sighed. "I'm working on being nice. It's just… old habits die hard, you know?"

****

"Not really. I used to slushy the girl for god's sake and now look at us. It's not impossible, Q."

****

"She makes you happy, doesn't she?" Puck just blinked for a second, trying to catch up with the abrupt turn the conversation had just taken. For a second he considered lying, especially since it wasn't really her business anymore, but then he decided that he didn't have anything to lose by telling this particular truth.

****

"Yeah, she does."

****

"Good." And with that soft declaration she was striding back towards the family room, leaving Puck to wonder what had just happened. Maybe Quinn was thawing a little after all.

****

He followed her after a few seconds, entering the family room just as Mike was demonstrating some new dance move to the rest of the club. Puck held back the snort as he watched him do… something with his arms; only Mike Chang could pull an all-nighter and still have enough energy to dance. He idly wondered if he danced in his sleep.

****

Rachel was out of her seat and by his side the second he entered the room. "Are you okay?"

****

Puck felt the echo of her sleepy declaration as he looked at her ( _she cared about him_ ) and couldn't help smiling at her honest concern.

****

"I'm fine, babe. What about you?"

****

"Well, everyone seems to be very concerned about me, which is unexpected but very nice. I'm starting to worry about what we can do about all of this, though."

****

Puck felt a pang in his chest when she confessed to not expecting other people to care about her and pulled her in for a hug to hide the look on his face. He'd pulled her around the corner when she'd approached him so he was safe from everyone else seeing his worry.

****

He decided to address the all of that shit later (just pile it on top of the huge fucking list of other shit to be dealt with later) and reassured her, "Leave it to me. We'll figure something out."

****

Puck tugged her behind him as they reentered the family room. Everyone seemed to be paired off on laps to preserve sitting room with Brittany on Artie and Kurt sitting on the floor in front of Mercedes' spot on the couch (and not looking too happy about it). He flopped on the last spot available, pulling Rachel into his lap again (one bonus to having a tiny girlfriend, it was totally easy to get her in your lap when you wanted her there… which was all the time…).

****

"Alright, Puckerman. You've had us sitting out here for the last half an hour while you an Artie did god knows what. I vote we do less sitting around and more fixing this fucking problem. You'd better have a plan." Leave it to Santana to cut to the chase. Puck rolled his eyes at her bitch face and turned to the rest of the group.

****

Kurt broke in before Puck could answer her, "Excuse me, but why don't we just take all of this evidence to the police? Let them deal with it?"

****

Rachel sat up, making it necessary for Puck to grab her hips and hold her still before he had a whole new problem to deal with. "No! No authorities. I'm not sure how much they would be able to do in the first place and I really don't want a bunch of overweight underachievers perusing compromising pictures of myself, or any other girls he might have on there for that matter. If possible, I'd like to keep this away from any adults. Having all of you know about it is bad enough…"

****

Rachel melted back into him as she trailed off and everyone quickly agreed to no adults when they saw how much this was affecting her. Puck, on the other hand, was focusing on something she had just said.

****

"Wait, there were a shitload of other girls on there too, right?" The guys who had been there all night all agreed. "What if we get the boyfriends of all of those girls in on it, especially all the jocks? Like, show a dude the pictures Jacob has of his girlfriend and stand back while he goes apeshit like I did. Jacob'll be a dead man."

****

Everyone kind of just stared at them with their mouths open like he solved word hunger or some shit. "What? I'm fuckin' smart."

****

"That might actually work. How do we let all the guys know, though?" Sam spoke up.

****

Finn's muffled voice came from where he had his head buried in Santana's neck. "Most of the guys usually lift weights before school, right? We can spread the word tomorrow morning."

****

Everyone figured this was as good a plan as any and Artie agreed to meet them in the weight room the next morning to provide the evidence to back up their claims. Plan finally in place, they thankfully dropped the topic entirely. The group sat around for a little bit longer discussing recent song selections of Mr. Shue and other less intense things before disbanding in a flurry of fist bumps and hugs. Puck tensed up when he saw Kurt and Mercedes corner Rachel but relaxed when they both gave her a hug and let her go.

****

He pulled Artie aside just before they left and got him to promise that he would burn the hard evidence they had. They both agreed it would be better to leave the digital copies alone for now but Artie assured him he knew a way to encrypt the files so only he could access them until the problem was dealt with. Puck would have been happier to have them gone altogether, but he knew they might need the evidence if something went wrong with their plan.

****

Rachel was looking a lot less stressed out as they drove back to her house and Puck patted himself on the back for coming up with a kick-ass plan that would keep her safe and keep him from committing murder. He was still fucking livid over the whole situation but at least now they had a plan that he could focus his energy on.

****

They got back to Rachel's house around 3:00 and spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework ( _not_ his fucking idea… little midget was persuasive), eating, and just generally talking to each other. Puck couldn't remember if he'd ever just hung out with a girl before without having some sort of agenda and what's more, liking it.

****

They were up in Rachel's room with their homework spread out on the bed and Puck was trying his hardest to concentrate on… fuck, he didn't even know what subject he was on. Rachel kept doing this thing with her pen and her tongue that should be fucking outlawed in all 50 states and Canada and it was messing with his ability to care about anything but getting her under him pretty damn fast. She caught him staring at her a couple of times and gave him a confused look, like she really didn't know how she was affecting him (come to think of it, she probably didn't. He loved that she was still so fucking innocent).

****

Finally, after an hour of pure torture, Rachel gently closed her purple binder and Chem book and walked over to her desk to put them back in her bag. Puck pretended he wasn't following her every move and was instead totally into the history notes in front of him. Really though, he was catching every sway of her hips, definitely noticing the way her skirt rode up as she bent to put her books away. He thought the groan he made was completely in his head, but the smirk on her face when she turned around (and also the blush; always the blush) told him otherwise.

****

Rachel leaned back against her desk and crossed her perfect legs in front of her as she looked at him. She was biting her lip and looking all shy and innocent, which coupled with the school girl look she was rocking (button down shirt, plaid skirt, knee high socks) shot straight to his dick and made him harder than he'd been all day. He just kind of stared for a while before he realized she was saying something to him. _Fuck_.

****

"-just realized that I never properly thanked you for defending my honor last night. Would you- can I properly thank you, Noah?"

****

The way her voice sounded all breathy and turned on told him he was really gonna like this thank you. All he could do was nod like a moron and follow her with his eyes as she dragged a chair to the middle of her room.

****

"Can you come sit here?"

****

Puck forced himself to get off the bed, grimacing at the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans and took the seat she'd indicated. He had no idea what to expect from her so he watched her warily as she bent to kiss him. He expected her to straddle him or deepen the kiss or something but she pulled away after just a second, making his eyes snap open to see why she'd stopped (when the fuck had his eyes closed?).

****

She was walking away from him toward her desk but she stopped for a second to look over her shoulder. "Close your eyes for me. Don't open them till I tell you to."

****

What had he gotten himself into?  


****


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 18/? **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Rating:** NC-17 (earned this chapter!) **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping... **  
Spoilers:** Season 1. Goes AU for Season 2 ****

There are a couple of songs for you guys to look up in this chapter:  
  
The first is the song Rachel dances to and it's called ['Stockings' by Suzanne Vega](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyZddrngaAE).  
  
The second is the song Puck mentions briefly coming on after that one. It's ['Is This Real' by Lisa Hall](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgnPt9qYjAk&feature=related) Credit goes to pristhebest on Livejournal for the amazing song rec (and for being such an amazing reviewer).  
  
The third is actually named and is [Kings of Leon's 'Closer'](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8AvtYJDBoA).

I promise to stop babbling at you all in a second, right after I thank all of you that have read and reviewed. You're all amazing, so thank you!  
 **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee…  
  
   
 ****

* * *

So there Puck sat with his eyes closed as he listened to Rachel move around the room, completely not knowing what to expect from her. He was quickly learning to throw away all of the preconceived notions he'd had of her since they were almost never right. Puck loved that she was constantly surprising him and he figured he was going to love this surprise, too.

He tracked her movement by ear from the desk to the door and back. He had no idea what she was doing and he was getting nervous with his eyes closed.

All of a sudden she was in front of him saying, "I need you to sit on your hands, darling."

He scrunched up his nose to show her how he felt about her demand and that particular (fucking awful) name and got a giggle in response.

"Please, Noah? I promise you it will be good."

Well how could he say no to that? He reluctantly stuck his palms beneath his thighs and waited for… whatever she was about to do.

It had probably only been a few seconds but it felt an eternity before she told him to open his eyes. Puck glanced around the room quickly before his eyes settled on Rachel. Other than the lights being dimmed, nothing looked out of place. She was standing by her iHome with her finger on the play button and she had fluffed up her hair somehow so it was all sexy, but other than that she looked the same too.

She said, "Just remember, no touching," before starting her iPod.

A guitar riff with a mid tempo beat came pouring out of the speakers as Rachel turned towards him and suddenly she was singing to him in a husky, sexy voice that Puck completely approved of.

" _Do you know where friendship ends and passion does begin? It's between the binding of her stockings and her skin. Oh yeah."_

And then she was dancing and _holy fucking hell_ was it sexy. It wasn't the kind of dancing you'd see in a strip club or anything. It was still Rachel, just Rachel at her most sexy (which, if he hadn't established this by now, was the sexiest _ever_ ).

" _I see, I say, and wonder at her slender little fingers. How cleverly they pull upon the threads of recent slumbers."_

Puck was so distracted by the swaying hips and the sexy singing that he almost ( _almost_ ) missed it when her little hands started working on her shirt buttons. She was swaying closer and closer, yet still too far away to be able to reach her even if he was allowed to. His eyes were glued to the skin that was appearing as each button slipped through its hole, teasing him with each little glimpse. His hard-on was so painful at this point that he had to hold himself back from whimpering when she finished with the buttons and finally let the shirt fall away from her arms, leaving her in the fucking perfect purple bra he'd picked out for her that morning.

" _Do you know where friendship ends_ _and passion does begin?_ _It's between the binding of_ _her stockings and her skin._ _Oh yeah."_

Puck wanted to spring from the chair and slam her against the wall, making her pay for teasing him like this. It was the best kind of torture to watch her shimmy to the ground and back up as her fingers found the zipper on her schoolgirl skirt and pulled. He was hoping he didn't drool since he had no way to wipe it off when said skirt fell to the ground, leaving her in bra, panties, and fucking _knee socks_. It was like someone had gone into his mind, plucked out his perfect fantasy, and made it a reality.

" _She stayed up so late I thought_ _she'd ask me to go dance._ _But something in the way she laughed_ _told me I had no chance."_

Oh fucking _fuck_. Now her fingers were twisted behind her and he saw her bra go slack as she released the clasp. She still had her hips going and was looking at him with these insane bedroom eyes.

" _The fiction in her family was that she was never nice. I'd say she was very, I just did not see the price."_

He could see a tiny hint of insecurity when he looked in her face so he made sure to do little things to let her know how much he was liking this particular performance. He groaned when she let the bra fall to the floor, he licked his lips then bit the bottom one as she shimmied out of her panties, and he almost came in his pants when she danced closer to him, lifting her foot onto his lap _right fucking next to his dick_ so she could bend to start sliding one knee sock down her leg (to be fair, that last part wasn't so much him letting her know he approved as it was him _completely fucking losing his shit_ ).  


" _Do you know where friendship ends_ _and passion does begin?_ _When the gin and tonic_ _makes the room begin to spin._ _Oh yeah."_

He stared as her hands smoothed the grey sock over her calf and ankle and growled when her toes dug into his upper thigh as she raised her heel to pull the fabric off. His hands curled into the chair with wanting to help or hinder or do _something_ as she raised the other foot to torture him some more. He welcomed the pain in his injured hand as he watched her bare the last of her skin.

" _There may be attraction here but it will never flower. So I'm assigned to read her mind, now in this witching hour."_

Finally naked, Puck hoped that she would lift the touching ban, but she just continued to sing as she turned around and placed herself in his lap. He sucked a fast breath in through his teeth and let his head fall back with the feeling of her naked and writhing against him. She was right up against his cock, head back against his shoulder and _holy fuck_ , when he lifted his head he could see her hands at her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples.

He thought she was still singing but he couldn't be sure since the sound of his blood rushing through his veins was the only thing he could hear. Puck was just getting ready to pull his hands out from beneath him to do some pinching and pulling of his own, consequences be damned, when Rachel began sliding down his body, rubbing _everything_ along the way. He was pretty sure he whimpered again but he was also pretty sure he didn't give a fuck.

" _Here's no game for those who claim to be easily bruised. But how can I complain when she's so easily amused?"_

She did this pivot… turn… spin… thingy when she reached the floor between his knees and suddenly she was face to crotch with his straining hard-on. Her little hands curved around his thighs through his jeans as they made their way to the fly on his jeans and Puck could honestly say the house could have fallen down around them and he would still be staring at her fingers as they pulled the button and slowly slipped the zipper down, finally releasing him from his denim prison.  


" _Do you know where friendship ends_ _and passion does begin?_ _(When she does not show you_ _the way out on the way in) -_ _It's between the binding_ _of her stockings and her skin._ _Oh yeah."_

Rachel reached in to pull out his rock hard cock, which was already weeping for attention, as she finished the song. She looked him right in the eye during the last 'oh yeah' and then proceeded to lick him like a lollipop, root to tip. Puck's hips shot right off the chair from finally getting some sensation on his aching dick and Rachel pulled back to smirk at him (that whole 'unleashing a sexual force' thing was so fucking true and Puck didn't know whether to pat himself on the back or just sit back and reap the benefits… actually he did know and sitting back won hands down).

The iPod had switched songs to some really sexy sounding song with a slow beat and a lot of bass. Rachel leaned back in as his hips settled back into the chair and the singer began crooning about being twisted or something.

She started by licking the slit at the tip of his cock, gathering the liquid there and pulling it into her mouth. He groaned and started chanting 'fuck, fuck, fuck' as her lips slid over the head and moved down. Her hands were at the base; one gripping him firmly there and the other massaging his balls in time to the heavy beat of the song.

His hips were rocking towards her mouth as she slid down and down, working her tongue as she went. Puck was breathing harshly and muttering curses, trying to hold himself together. Just as he hit the back of her throat, he reached his limit. His hands came out from under him, grabbed her under the arms, and yanked her up to straddle his lap. She looked completely surprised by the change in plans she but got with the program pretty damn fast and moaned as his hands made up for all the no-touching time.

Puck couldn't get enough of the feel of her skin with his hands or his mouth. He had one hand pressing at the base of her spine, crushing her naked body to his still clothed one. The other pinched at her nipples before moving down to plunge two fingers inside of her ( _fuck_ , she was so fucking wet and tight).

He was biting at her neck, occasionally leaving it to invade her mouth with his tongue when he realized he was probably acting like a man starved (you try holding your shit together after that epic display of sex personified). He couldn't make himself calm down, though. His fingers were moving in and out of her at an intense pace and his thumb was alternating pressing, rubbing, and tapping at her clit. Rachel was almost sobbing against his neck even as her hands continued what her mouth had started on his cock.

Suddenly it just wasn't enough for Puck anymore. He removed his hand and gripped her hips, pulling her up and immediately back down on his hard-on. Rachel threw her head back and yelled his name at the abrupt intrusion, leaving her breasts at just the right level for Puck to lean forward and capture a nipple between his teeth.

He kept his grip on her hips, using his hands to raise and lower her quickly over his lap. He knew he wasn't going to last for shit because it just felt too good, so he returned one thumb to her clit, needing her to come with him. His hips were pistoning off the chair underneath her and hers were slamming down on him faster and faster.

"Come for me baby. Please, Rachel," He choked out just before he felt himself tighten. His orgasm left him breathless and panting all at once, somehow, and robbed him of every sense but touch as he exploded inside of her. Rachel had her arms wrapped around him, crushing herself to his chest as she met her own release.

Their bodies stilled except for the mutual panting they were doing, making it sound like they'd just run a marathon. Pucks hands were smoothing down Rachel's back over and over again as she played with the base of his Mohawk.

He heard her whisper, "Thank you, Noah," into his neck, reminding him of why she'd done this in the first place.

Once Puck got the power of speech back he asked, "Not that I'm complaining _at all_ , but where the fuck did that come from?"

"I wanted to do something special for you. And I figured, 'what's more special than a performance from me'? So I just added a little extra spice to one of my usual impeccable routines..." She blushed as she said it and pulled back to look at him shyly. "Did you… did you like it?"

Puck bit his lip to stop from laughing at the ridiculous idea that he wouldn't like her performance and pulled her closer to him again. "It was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen, including your last performance at school. And I never thought you would top that one. You can dance and sing for me like that _any_ time you want to."

Rachel pulled back to beam at him and the movement reminded him that she was still sitting in his lap with him inside of her. His cock responded to the movement before he could pull out, hardening in seconds. Rachel's expression went from smiling to surprise at the sensation.

"What can I say, babe. I'm a stud." He smirked at her and thrust up against her so she could get the full effect (and, you know, cause it felt really fucking good).

"Noah," was the only thing she said (moaned) as she adjusted her hips over him.

Puck wrapped his arms around her and stood without losing the connection, laying her at the end of the bed with her hips flush with the edge. He took a second to pull his shirt over his head and drop his pants to the floor so he could be naked with her. He started moving slowly, stroking the entire length of his cock inside her as he pulled her legs up from around his waist to rest her ankles on his shoulders.  
The view of her like this was fucking epic, making Puck want to prolong the experience.

As fast and hot as last time had been, this time was equally slow and sensual. Their hips moved in a slow rhythm together and Puck realized there was yet another new song they were keeping time with. This time he recognized Kings of Leon's 'Closer', one of the top songs in his 'music to fuck by' playlist (and it was a fucking _long_ list… no pun intended). He didn't think it was possible, but he got even harder inside of her as the music worked to turn him on even more.

He had to ask, "Is this your sex playlist, baby? Did you think about what music you wanted to hear while I was fucking you?"

He growled as she nodded and blushed, loving the idea that she'd planned at least part of this out. To him, it validated the fact that she was into this whole situation just as much as he was. _Such_ a fucking turn on.

Puck sped up his hips as the song started winding down and pulled Rachel's hips sharply against him so her clit would hit his pubic bone on every thrust. Her high pitched whining told him she was close so he pressed his hand low on her belly to intensify what she was feeling.  
One hand was still gripping her hip and the way it was situated made his thumb brush up against the one place he had yet to explore on Rachel.

He went to move his hand immediately, figuring she wouldn't be cool with that shit, but the way she tensed and squirmed made him keep it there. He didn't apply any pressure, just let the rocking of their bodies create the friction against his thumb. Rachel's entire body bowed off the bed as she orgasmed, pulling Puck right along with her.

He let her legs drop off his shoulders so he could lean forward to kiss her thoroughly. He reluctantly slipped out of her and pulled himself up to find something to clean up with and shut off the music and lights. Rachel looked like she didn't have a bone left in her body so he didn't even bother suggesting anything but climbing under the covers together.

Rachel was curled against his side with her head on his chest and deeply asleep minutes later. Puck stayed awake for a few more minutes to think about the turn his life had taken. He'd gone from town gigolo and self proclaimed badass to boyfriend and protector in the matter of days. His last question to himself before he fell asleep was 'why wasn't he at all worried about that?'


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 19/? **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Rating:** NC17 **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping... **  
Spoilers:** Season 1. Goes AU for Season 2 ****  
  


 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

 

* * *

Puck was rudely awakened by the most god awful noise he'd ever heard. Somewhere in his brain he processed that it was a song, but it was so fucking loud and it was definitely too fucking early for that shit. He was ready to bury his head beneath the pillow until it stopped when he felt Rachel sit up and move away from him, which was just as unacceptable as having to listen to what he now realized was her alarm (shit, he didn't even remember her setting it last night… not that he remembered much beyond his hot as fuck girlfriend giving him the best strip tease in history).

He allowed her to turn the music off for the sake of his eardrums but snagged her around the waist when she started moving away from him and not back towards her spot in bed. If he wasn't ready to get up, he sure as fuck wasn't going to let her either.

"Noah! I have to get on the elliptical and then we need to get to school early, remember?" Rachel was struggling against his hold but all her squirming was doing was reinforcing the idea that he was _not_ letting her out of the bed any time soon.

"Baby, settle down for a sec." He rocked his lower half into her so she could feel what her body moving up against him was doing and that automatically stilled her as she felt his hard on against her ass. "Tell me right now that you'd rather get out of bed to exercise than stay here with me a little longer and I'll let you go. But just so you know, what we'll be doing can totally qualify as exercise, too."

"I- Noah!" Truthfully, he didn't really even wait for her answer. He knew what it would be anyways. He was getting to know Rachel as well as himself and he knew she was into the physical side of their relationship just as much as he was.

"You're throwing off my entire morning routine- ah!"

Puck had both arms wrapped around her and used the hand coming from underneath her to tweak at her nipples, throwing her off her protest. _Shit_ , it was so good to be able to play her body like he could.

"Just this once, forget about the routine and have a little fun. You know you want to." This was whispered in Rachel's ear, followed by a little nip to her earlobe. Her back arched against him and he couldn't hold back the groan her rubbing against him caused.

Puck's other hand was busy tracing the soft crease right next to where she wanted him most. He could tell she was quickly forgetting all of her reasons for not giving in to him, making him smile like the cat who ate the bird or whatever it was. He nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck and felt her entire body shudder at the sensations he caused.

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb went off over his head. _He_ was always the one doing all the talking while they were getting busy. Somehow, this just seemed wrong to him (especially since Rachel practically never shut up any other time) and he decided he had to do something about that problem _right the fuck now_.

He let his fingers drift over towards her clit but stopped short to tease at the area around it, never touching her exactly where she needed it. He could tell by the way she whined and squirmed against him that he was driving her insane and he knew she was ready.

"C'mon. Tell me what you want, baby. Say it out loud."

"Noah, _please_!" She breathed his name like even that much was too hard for her to vocalize. Puck wasn't going to back down until he got some dirty words out of her, even though he felt like his dick was about to explode. He had a feeling a little patience in this situation would be rewarded.

"Use all those words you have stored up there, Rach. What do you want me to do?" He put his index finger over her clit and tapped it, once, twice, then moved away again and smirked at the growl she let out. "Tell me," he whispered.

"Touch me." It was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her.

"Where, here?" He removed his hand from between her legs and tickled over her hip, chuckling when she actually, like, sobbed or something at not getting what she needed.

"Please, please touch my…" He could see the blush even from where he was behind her as she tried to find the words. He wasn't gonna go easy on her, though.

"What, your leg? I can do that." He proceeded to run his palm down the outside of her thigh and idly wondered how girls were so soft everywhere (seriously, how the fuck did they do it?).

Apparently this moved triggered her breaking point because practically shouted, "Touch my clit!" Clearly the embarrassment had passed.

Puck immediately moved his hand back between her legs and found her already swollen bundle of nerves. He started out lightly rubbing before increasing the pressure just enough to get her moaning (cause _fuck_ did he love her moaning). "What else, baby?"

Clearly her inhibitions had been stripped because she didn't hesitate to say, "Pinch my nipples."

He resumed his work on her breasts that he'd stopped playing with when he started this little game. He had to take a second to get his shit together before he just said 'fuck it' and shoved his way inside of her.

"Harder. Oh god, faster." Judging by the way she was thrashing around, Rachel was close to coming. He could tell by the way her hips were rocking against his fingers that she needed a little more, but he was going to wait for her to ask for it.

"Please, please, please. I need- argh…"

"That's it. Tell me what you need, baby. It's so hot when you're talking to me. C'mon."

"I- inside. I need you inside!"

"What do you need inside? My fingers?" Puck teased her opening with one finger as she rocked against the one against her clit. He felt her shake her head more than saw it since he was mesmerized by the way she was twisting and turning against him ( _holy fuck_ , he could do this all day long. Fuck school).

"Need you inside. Your… please!"

It was Puck's turn to shake his head. "You have to tell me. Just say it, baby." He moved his lips right behind her ear to suck on the sensitive skin there as she tried to work up the courage.

"I- I need your ere- erection in me. Oh!"

"Call it a cock, baby, and I'll give it to you so good. Just say it."

"Noah!" Puck grinned at the scandalized tone of her voice but inwardly prayed that she would _hurry the fuck up_ so he could get in her. He was _dying_.

" _Ineedyourcockinme_!" He thought for half a second about not letting that slide, but he truthfully couldn't wait another second, so he gave in. He hitched her thigh up and back to open her to him and angled himself so he could slide in from behind. She was so fucking tight and wet from this angle that he almost blew it before he could even move ( _almost_ …).

"Yes! Please move, pleasepleaseplease!" The fact that Rachel was to the point of begging him shot straight to his ego, which in turn made him flex his hips against her. They both gasped as he moved back and then thrust forward again.

"Shit, you feel so fucking good, baby. Why do you feel so good around me every time? Is this what you wanted? You wanted my cock inside you, didn't you? You know why? Because only I can make you feel like this. No one will ever satisfy you like I do, you know that? You're gonna crave me all day today when we're at school." Puck kept up the litany of dirty talk as he flexed his hips back and forth and returned on hand to play with her clit. Rachel had abandoned any pretense of being able to talk and was back to moaning and whimpering as he hit the perfect spot inside of her.

He sped up as Rachel arched her back against him and groaned against the back of her neck when he felt her tighten around him. She found her words back just as she began to come, a flood of, "Noah! Oh god, yes, Noahnoahnoah, Ahgod!" coming out.

Puck growled as the way her inner muscles clenched around him made him lose any control he may have had and he groaned out, "Rachel, _fuck_!" as he came himself.

As he came down from his orgasm, Puck kissed Rachel on the hickey he'd given her at the beginning of the weekend. His eyes landed on the clock next to her bed and he groaned when he realized they would have to get moving if they wanted to make it to school early. He and Rachel both hissed as he slid himself out of her, the still sensitive flesh making it hard to do.

He tapped Rachel on the hip before rolling away from her. "We've gotta get moving, babe, or we're gonna be late."

This reminder got Rachel moving and she shot him a look as she slid off the bed on her side. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours for being too damn sexy. Don't even pretend like you didn't like it." Puck smirked at her when she rolled her eyes at him and blushed a deep red. That was all the answer he needed to that particular question.

"I'm going to have to rush through my morning routine. Do you need the shower?"

"Nah, I'll grab one after weights. Just leave the door unlocked and I'll do my shit while you're in there."

Rachel nodded and padded naked past him, grabbing a peck on the lips as she went. Puck was struck again at how domestic they were becoming and how much he really didn't mind it (maybe even _liked_ it).

Rachel started up the shower and Puck slipped into the bathroom to do his stuff, managing to only stare at Rachel through the mirror and not turn around to openly gawk at her naked, wet body. He felt pretty proud of himself after that.

He threw on some sweats and grabbed his phone to text his mom to check in. He and Rachel had both talked to their parents the day before and so he didn't feel guilty about not calling when he knew she would be available.

Puck heard the shower shut off and a hair dryer turn on as he grabbed some sweats to throw on and pulled out a change of clothes for later. Rachel looked flustered as she rushed out of the bathroom a few minutes later and into her closet. She emerged a minute later with pants dangling from her arms, of all things. Puck watched just long enough to verify that Rachel was actually going to wear them before stepping in.

"Um, what's up with the pants, babe? You, like, never wear pants."

"First of all, that's not true. I wear pants sometimes. I just figured today would be a good day to dress more… traditionally… for a girl my age." She had paused in getting dressed at his question and was now frowning down at the jeans draped across her bed.

"Uh huh. Why?" He wasn't buying that bullshit explaination, since it definitely looked like there was more to it than that.

"I just… I don't want to disappoint you today. I don't want people to ridicule you for dating me. I figured if I dressed like everyone else does, that would help the situation." Rachel looked so sad at the idea that she would make his life harder for some reason.

Puck frowned at her and stalked over to snatch the pants up off the bed. Rachel jumped a little at his expression and sudden movements. "Fuck no, Rachel. Do you know how hot your skirts are? Shit, you're hot in anything, but I fucking love your skirts. You are definitely not changing how you dress because of some crazy idea that it will make me happy. So march your little ass back in there and find something more 'Berry' to wear."

Puck felt like a tool for spewing all of that out at her, but the way her expression softened as she looked at him made it seem like it hadn't been such a bad thing.

"You really don't mind the way I dress? When I was with Finn…" Rachel bit her lip and looked away from him but Puck caught her chin so he could make her look at him.

"I'm not Finn. And yeah, I like the way you dress. K?"

Rachel smiled softly and nodded before grabbing the pants back from him and heading back into her closet. She came out a minute later with a typical Rachel Berry outfit, right down to the knee socks. Puck hadn't anticipated his reaction to those socks after last night's strip show involving them, but he held his shit together in the interest of time. He did reach down to adjust himself so it wasn't so obvious he was sporting wood in his sweatpants, though.

They rushed through grabbing breakfast (well, Rachel did. Puck didn't like to eat until after his workout) and were in the truck driving to school by 7:00. School started at 8:00, so they had a good amount of time to put operation Kill Jewfro into play.

"Babe, what are you gonna do while me and the guys are in the weight room? I don't really want you alone today." Puck squeezed her to him at the thought of her being vulnerable to Jacob or even the rest of the fucktards they went to school with. He knew better than anyone what those assholes were capable of (having been one of them not that long ago) and he would have glued her to his side if he thought he could get away with it.

"Tina and I agreed to meet in the choir room to go over our solos for sectionals together. I think some of the other girls were talking about joining in as well." She looked up at him with a soft expression on her face. "Don't worry, Noah. I won't be alone."

"I wasn't worried." Shit, he hadn't meant for that to come out as fast as it had. She was totally gonna know that was a lie.

"Ok, you're not worried. Even so, I'll be sure to stick close to the girls." Rachel smirked up at him and Puck got the feeling that she was making fun of him or something. Whatever.

Puck pulled up to school and parked the truck, turning to give Rachel a long kiss filled with tongue and other awesome things before sliding out. He walked her into the school and to the choir room, giving her the proper Puckerman goodbye (good thing no teachers were around this early) and leaving her blushing at the amused expression on Tina's face.

He traveled towards the guys' locker room, using the time to get in the mindset he felt like he needed to be in for starting a riot. He was ready to get this shit started and make Jewfro's life a living hell.  



	20. Chapter 20

**Title** : I Get Off  
 **Chapter** : 20/?  
 **Pairing** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC/17 (R this chapter for swearing)  
 **Summary** : Puck finds out sometimes when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping.  
 **Spoilers** : Season 1. Goes AU for Season 2.  
  


 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

 

* * *

Puck could feel the calm he usually felt around Rachel practically leaking out of him as he got further and further from the choir room. His muscles began to tense up and his fingers tightened into fists. He winced as he was reminded that his hand was still fucked up. It looked like he wouldn't have been doing any weight lifting today even if he hadn't had a mission to carry out (Mission Fucking _Destroy_ Jewfro).

The rest of the guys from Glee, minus Kurt since he had no good reason to be there, had agreed to meet outside the locker room to finalize a game plan for spreading the news about Jacob's pervy ways. They had all agreed it would be best if they tried to do it one at a time so Artie could pull up pictures of only that guy's girlfriend. Puck didn't really care as long as none of the douche bags in school got a glimpse of _his_ girl.

He rounded the corner and saw Mike huddled in with Artie over Jacob's laptop and Sam walking towards them from the other end of the hall.

"We ready to do this, man?" Artie and Mike looked up as Puck addressed them and Artie nodded as he did something on the computer.

"I've figured out Jacob's filing system for the other girls, so it's only a matter of telling me her name and I'll be able to pull up the pictures. We should try not to look, or the dude we're showing them to might get angry at us instead."

Puck dismissed that concern right away. He didn't care if some asshole got mad at him for catching a glimpse. He knew that all of the guys they would be talking to saw the video Jewfro had posted of Rachel and he had no problem pounding a few faces if somebody wanted to start a fight. Hell, he was _itching_ for one.

Sam had reached the group and spoke up before Puck could respond to Artie. "How are we gonna know who's dating who? I don't know about you guys, but I don't really pay attention to that."

Puck almost jumped when Finn suddenly spoke up from behind him (dude came out of _nowhere…_ how the fuck did he get stealthy?). "What are we doing, guys? Shouldn't we be in there, like, doing something?"

Artie explained the situation and Finn surprised everyone by saying, "We could just ask, right? It's not that big of a deal."

Finn trailed off as he looked around at the way everyone was staring at him. "It's a good idea, right?"

Puck clapped him on the back and said, "It's fine, bro. Let's get this over with."

Now that there were no issues to be resolved, Puck was impatient to get the party started. Part of him was looking forward to seeing what kind of force they would be unleashing on Jewfro, and part of him just wanted it to be over and done with so he could forget the whole fucking disturbing thing. If he never had to think of Jacob Ben Israel again, it would be a fucking awesome day.

He held the door open as Mike pushed Artie into the locker room, scrunching his nose at the smell of stale sweat and feet. It always seemed to smell worse in the morning when countless guys made their way through the weight room equipment. He saw Mike split away from the group to push Artie to a secluded corner where he could set up camp.

Finn and Sam exchanged a look with Puck before separating to find their first victims. Puck made his way over to his locker and decided to change into his school clothes before he approached anyone. He didn't know why he'd even bothered to put sweats on this morning when he knew he wouldn't be getting anything done. He blamed it on all the sex. Shit shorted his brain or something.

Puck finished up and stuffed the rest of his stuff in his locker. He looked around at the semi-full locker room, deciding to make his way to the weights to see who he could rope into the cause. He approached his first victim and tried to come up with a plan of attack. Fuck it, he wasn't going to do what Finn and Sam were doing and chat the dude up. That was not the way he rolled. "Hey Reynolds, who's your girlfriend?"

Reynolds looked up from where he was organizing free weights and just stared at Puck for a second. Puck realized he didn't usually start up conversations like this with guys in the locker room, but the dude didn't have to stare at him like he had three heads. He was about to snap his fingers in his face when he finally snapped out of it.

"What do you mean?"

Puck almost rolled his eyes before repeating slowly, "Who's. Your. Girl. Friend?"

"Uh, Jennifer Davies."

Puck turned and pointed at where Artie was camped out. He saw someone storming away from the wheelchair so he figured the plan was working. "Go see my man Artie for a minute. He's got something to show you."

Reynolds looked skeptical for a second but after shifting back and forth on his feet a few times he set down the weight he'd been holding and started across the room. Satisfied that Artie could take it from there, he turned to look for someone else.

The four boys systematically made their way around the rooms, sending guys to Artie when they had girlfriends and moving on when they didn't. By the time they had finished, the locker room was almost empty and Artie was looking run down. Puck approached the rest of the guys where they were gathered.

Artie spoke up first. "That was crazy, yo. I thought a few of those guys were gonna take my head off or something."

Puck was happy that everyone's anger seemed to be directed towards the right person and not Artie. He'd been keeping an eye on him to make sure none of the morons they were dealing with took it out on him just for being the one to show them the pictures. Puck let a predatory smile grace his face at the thought of the hell they'd unleashed on Jacob. He hoped the little prick was ready.

"C'mon guys, the bell's about to ring." Sam clapped Artie on the shoulder and turned to leave. Artie finished powering down and packing up the laptop but stopped Puck before he had a chance to follow the other guys.

"Puck, what do you want me to do with the computer? We can't risk anything happening to it or it getting into the wrong hands. That would be as bad as Jacob posting every picture he has on here to his blog."

Puck went numb at the thought of everyone in the school and beyond seeing some of the pictures of Rachel that were currently on the laptop. He'd land himself in jail from all the asses he would have to kick and eyes he would try to gouge out. No fucking way was that happening.

"Give it to me. I'll keep it on me today and then after school we can find a safe place to stash it until we destroy it."

"We're not going to give it back to him? Even if I wipe the hard drive?"

Puck thought about it for a minute and replied, "The little fucker doesn't deserve to have access to technology. Didn't that one dude say with great power comes great responsibility? I say we have a bonfire and torch the shit out of it. It'll be catalystic or whatever."

"Cathartic is the word you were looking for, I think."

"Like I said. Whatever." Artie handed him the computer and Puck stuffed it in the bag he retrieved from his locker.

Puck and Artie made their way out of the locker room and bumped fists before splitting off in opposite directions. Puck felt a little better now that he was one step closer to never having to even think the name Jacob Ben Israel again. There was about two minutes before the bell so Puck whipped his cell out and shot a text to Rachel, ignoring the fact that he'd seen her less than an hour ago. He just wanted to check in and make sure she was fine or whatever.

-U doing ok? No sign of Jacob? - P

-The rest of the girls joined me here after you left. We had a mini rehearsal, which was very productive. No sign of Jacob. I'm fine, Snuggle Bunny – R*

-Ooo, I liked that one! How did it go on your end? – R*

He didn't know how she managed to type so much in so little time. Maybe it was the small fingers. After he got done cringing at her newest attempt at an endearment and finding his seat in homeroom, he responded.

-Good. Plan worked. NO TO SNUGGLE BUNNY – P

-Fine :(. I'll keep searching. I'm glad everything went ok. Please take care of yourself today – R*

-I will. U 2 – P

That was all they had time for before the bell rang and signaled the beginning of class.

Halfway through first period Puck was over school (well, he was pretty much always over school but even more so today). He kept getting looks from the losers around him and he fucking missed the little midget that had been plastered to his side since Friday. Call him a pussy all you want (except don't), but Rachel just made things better. He knew he would have to put up with three more periods before he could see her and he was honestly considering resurrecting his old standby of pretending he had a headache so he could pass out in the nurse's office. Fuck, he could use a nap for all the sleep he and Rachel had _not_ been having lately.

He gave his best fuck you face to some asshole that was eyeing him from across the room and sat lower in his seat, praying for class to just end already. He zoned out, deciding to be productive and mentally rate his favorite parts of Rachel and almost jumped when the bell finally rang.

He paused in the hallway, torn between heading to his next class or turning the other way towards the office, but he finally decided to suck it up and go to class (look, this was in no way because he knew Rachel would be pissed at him if he skipped. He just felt like going, ok?)

The rest of the periods before lunch passed in a blur of droning teachers, drooping eyelids, the occasional note taken, and intermittent text messages between the Gleeks keeping each other informed on the Jacob front. The latest news was that word had spread to most of the school of what Jacob had been up to and pretty much everybody was out for blood. No one had seen the little pervert so it was assumed that he wasn't at school.

Puck was slouched in his seat during fourth period, looking to everyone else like he was second from drifting to sleep, but really he was wound tight in anticipation of the bell. The second it rang he was out of his seat and through the door. He knew the only time he would get to spend with Rachel during school would be lunch time and he didn't want to waste any of it. He was torn between the idea of throwing her over his shoulder caveman style and carting her off for some alone time, or pulling her into the middle of the courtyard and making out with her so he could prove a point. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure she wasn't going to go for either one of those options.

One of the drawbacks of learning that Jacob had been spying on their little session in the dressing room was that Rachel would probably not even entertain the idea of sex anywhere they could possibly be caught anymore. He was sure there wouldn't be any more fucking in his truck and he knew for a fact there would be no fuckhot alone time in any dressing rooms in the near future. It was just one more reason to want Jacob to rot in hell.

Puck made his way towards the cafeteria where he knew Rachel would be meeting him. He rounded the corner and felt something loosen in him when he spotted her safe and sound leaning against a locker near the doors to the lunch room. He took a second to compose himself before she saw him and put on a cocky smirk.

She saw him just before he crowded her against the wall and leaned down to nuzzle her on the neck, whispering in her ear, "hey baby."

He smirked at the shiver he felt run through her and kissed her over the fading hickey he knew was hiding under today's makeup before pulling back to look her in the eye. Making a split second decision, he informed her, "Let's grab some food and go somewhere for a while, ok?" He added, "just to hang out," when he felt her tense beneath him. He smiled at her and linked her arm with his when she nodded, steering her towards the food line.

They both grabbed a few things quickly, he paid, and Puck led the way towards a place he hoped they could be alone together. He pushed open the doors to the auditorium and made sure there was no one else sitting in the dimly lit theater. He pulled her to a seat on one of the aisles and took her food from her to set it aside before pulling her down into his lap and relaxing completely for the first time since that morning.

He was ready to say fuck school and stay here like this with her for the rest of the day.  



	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 21/? **  
Author:** cindysark **  
Pairing:** Puck/Rachel **  
Rating:** NC17 **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping. **  
Spoilers:** Season 1. Goes AU for season 2. ****

I forgot to thank maggiequeen4 on livejournal for the help with name suggestions as well as DKnAK for all her invaluable help. I also need to send a big smush to Mel for letting me bounce this chapter off of her *smush*. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I appreciate you all so much it hurts!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

Puck lightly skimmed his fingers across the bare thighs draped across his lap and leaned in to press an open mouthed kiss just below Rachel's ear. She hummed in appreciation even as she picked his wandering hand up to play with his fingers (damn, and he'd been _this close_ to getting those fingers under her skirt). His other hand was splayed wide against her back and almost against his will it began smoothing light circles over her shirt.

"How's your day going so far? Anybody I need to beat up?" Puck kept his voice neutral but the question was a legit one. He knew she was going to catch shit for the video and all the rumors going around about the two of them and he wanted to know how bad it had been for her.

"It's been okay. It's nothing I can't handle or haven't had to handle in the past." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and gave him a rueful look, half of her mouth tipping up as she tried to smile.

"You can't do that shit with me, baby. Even though we just started all this, I _know_ you. Shit went down this morning and I want to know what it was." Puck had to work to keep from getting too angry. He realized she was just trying to spare his feelings or what the fuck ever but he couldn't protect her if he didn't know what he was protecting her from. He was also a little hurt that she would keep anything from him.

She sighed and slumped against him, resuming her distraction with his fingers. It felt really fucking good the way she was stroking and pulling at them but he made himself pay attention to her as she said quietly, "A few Neanderthals approached me and made some rude comments in reguards to how I look in leather or what to do with them 'when I get bored with you'. And one of the Cheerios, Jill something I think, cornered me in the bathroom between second and third and told me I'd never be able to keep your attention for long. She told me there was no way I was good enough of a… well you get the idea. Like I said, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Puck's hand against her back snaked around to grip her hip and he pulled his other hand from her grasp to wrap it around her knees to pull her closer. He had to will his cock into some sort of submission, not an easy thing to do when Rachel's ass was pressed against him in all the right places but necessary for the moment. He worked to remain calm as he told her, "It's not something you should _have_ to deal with, at least not by yourself. We're a team, remember? If I need to kick some asses or put some bitches in their places to make your life easier, I'm gonna do it. That shit we talked about didn't just apply to this whole situation with Jewfro. And just for the record, you're so far past good it's fucking ridiculous"

Rachel's eyes softened in the dim light as she turned so she could press her forehead against his. Puck felt uncomfortable with his admission, but he was happy she seemed to get what he was saying.

"You're really sweet, you know that? I know that's probably not something you like to hear, but you are. You've taken really good care of me these past few days and I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You wouldn't have had to deal with any of this shit if it hadn't been for me, remember? I'm not gonna leave you out to dry or whatever because I'm the one who started this whole thing by following you into that dressing room."

Rachel stiffened slightly in his arms and pulled her face away from his to look him in the eye. "Is that why you've stayed by me and defended me? Do you feel an obligation towards me?"

Puck felt his face flush with anger, though he wasn't sure why. "Fuck no! I'm with you because I want to be. If you haven't noticed, I don't really do anything unless I want to. It's kind of my philosophy or whatever."

"So… you like being with me? Why?" Puck recognized the insecurity in her voice and the way her shoulders drooped a little as she asked him. He sighed and pushed her off his lap, manipulating her until he could pull her back down with her legs on either side of him. His hands circled her waist, fingers almost touching due to how small it was.

He searched for the words that would reassure her, even though he wasn't sure of everything himself. "I dunno. You make me feel good. You listen to the shit I have to say, you let me be _me_ without wanting me to change like everyone else does, and… you just seem to get me. You make me happy, I guess. I-" He couldn't keep himself from mumbling that last part but he cut himself off before anything else could spill out. Truthfully, he didn't even know what he'd been about to say but whatever it was had made him really fucking nervous.

Thankfully, Rachel chose to focus on the words he had been able to say. A grin lit up her face and she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the mouth before leaning back to look him in the eye again. Puck shifted in his seat a little because no matter how much of this feelings bullshit she managed to get him to talk about, having your hot girlfriend straddling your lap _always_ felt good.

"You make me happy, too. Don't take this the wrong way, but I never saw that coming." Puck narrowed his eyes at her but she forged ahead, ignoring his look. "I mean, look at what happened with us last year. It was always near misses with us, even when we were dating for those few days. I was so focused on Finn and you were completely wrapped up in the drama with Quinn. And then later during the Run Joey Run incident, I was with Jesse. I guess I'm just glad that we are finally getting our proper chance."

Puck didn't know what to say to that but thankfully he didn't have to say anything. Rachel leaned forward, snaking her arms behind his neck to pull him closer, and kissed him long and slow. Her tongue darted out to tease against his bottom lip and a second later she sucked it into her mouth to gently bite.

Puck groaned quietly, still mindful of the fact that they were at school in the middle of the day, and slid his hands down to grip her hips. He slouched lower in the chair and rocked up into her once so she could feel what her teasing was doing to him before pulling his right hand down to her knee. He swept it back up slowly, inching his way underneath her short skirt and skimming the band of her panties lightly along with the seam of her leg underneath.

Puck was sure Rachel would stop him any second but when he tucked one finger beneath the cotton and stroked the outside of her lips, she only whimpered and shifted to give him more access. He pulled his head away from her fucking hot lips and glanced around the big room, making sure to scan the balconies and the stage for anyone who might be perving on them. He had to work to pay attention because Rachel began sliding her lips along his jaw and up to his ear. Satisfied they were alone, he worked his arm so it was trapped between them, mostly hidden in case some fucker decided to poke their nose where it didn't belong.

The angle was a little awkward, but Puck worked with what he had as he slid more of his hand against her under the material. She wiggled her hips against him and Puck groaned as quietly as he could when it caused the back of his arm to rub against his cock. He was rock fucking hard but he wasn't worried about that right now (well, he was, but Rachel was more important or whatever).

Puck parted Rachel's lower lips with his fingers and slid his thumb up and over her clit, spreading her juices and making her slick. She was soaked and he had a moment of male pride for being the one to make her that way.

Slowly, he pressed two fingers inside of her with his palm facing up and pressed against her clit at the same time. Rachel cried out at the sensation, making Puck move his other hand to the back of her neck and pull her in to cover her mouth with his. He pulled back a little to whisper against her lips, "You gotta be quiet baby. When I fuck you later tonight you can scream all you want but you have to hold it in right now. Can you do that for me?"

He felt her nod against him as he drew her back in for another kiss and he kept his lips against her and her tongue busy with his so she wouldn't have the opportunity to scream like he knew she would want to (he fucking lo- really liked his vocal girl, but now was not the time).

Puck started pumping in and out with his fingers, making sure to curl them just right to hit all the places he knew she liked. He flicked his thumb against her clit over and over again, pausing every so often to press firmly before starting back up again. He knew she was getting close when her hips started moving back and forth against his hand, urging him to go faster.

He sped up a little and changed the pressure of his thumb, rubbing firm circles over her and he grinned when he felt her tighten around him and press her hips against his hand as hard as she could. Her whole body shook and she grunted against his lips but she other than that she stayed mostly quiet.

He kept pace with his fingers until he felt her relax against him, pulling them out of her only when she kissed him one more time and laid her head against his shoulder to try to catch her breath. Puck's hand against her neck slid down to stroke her back but he held his other in the air, not sure where to put it since it was still wet with her juices.

Shrugging a little, he popped them into his mouth and sucked at the liquid, cleaning himself off and turning himself on even more in the process. His mind went to a million dirty places as he tasted her but he knew they didn't have enough time for ninety nine percent of them (well, maybe if he... no they didn't). He was still harder than diamond (fuck rock) but he knew he would have to figure something out for himself on his own.

He came back from his thoughts when Rachel lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye. Her eyes were hooded but her pupils were huge in the dim light. He had to fight to keep himself from looking down because they way she was looking at him was fucking intense and shit. It was hot and unnerving all at once.

Rachel licked her lips once before bringing her hands up to frame his face. She smiled that little half smile again and said, "I love you, Noah."

Puck forgot how to breathe for a second and he could feel his eyes go all wide and crazy. His mouth dropped open but nothing came out as he stared at her. She stared back at him, biting her lip and looking more at his chin now than into his eyes. He finally drew in a lungful of air and was about to say something (fuck, _anything_ ) when the bell rang. Well fuck.

Rachel sprang off his lap before the bell had even finished, reaching down to their forgotten lunch to snag an apple. "Look at that. We didn't even eat anything. I'd better run so I can hit the ladies room before class. See you later, Honey." All this was said in one breathe and with a peck on his lips she was gone in a flurry of brown hair and plaid. Puck sat for a second, _not_ freaking out (fuck you) and wondering what the hell had just happened.

Rachel loved him.

Rachel _loved_ him.

Rachel loved _him_.

Puck knew there was no way he was going to class anytime soon so he absently reached next to him and grabbed the first item of food that his fingers touched. He promptly put that back when it turned out to be Rachel's soy yogurt cup and grabbed the sandwich next to it instead. He stuffed half of it into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed on auto-pilot as he stared at the stage that held so much significance to his and Rachel's relationship. He felt like if he squinted hard enough he could see Rachel with her shiny hair and red shirt, dancing and smiling like there wasn't a single bad thing in the world as she belted out Don't Stop Believing.

He let his mind wander to the first time he had been on that particular stage with Rachel. He'd told himself at the time that he was indifferent to who sang lead in the club, be it April or Rachel, but when Rachel opened her mouth and belted out the first verse to Somebody to Love, he got chills down his spine and he had to physically stop himself from staring at her throughout the performance. He went home that night after Invitationals shaken and continued to hear her voice even as he slept.

He remembered performing Keep Holding On and, even though he was knee deep in shit with Quinn at the time, he remembered how hot Rachel had looked in her white shirt with the low neckline and short black skirt. He remembered like it was yesterday how they touched hands, the first physical contact they'd had had since they were kids and how he'd looked forward to those moments in the choreography every time.

He remembered how much he loved performing One because it felt fucking good to spin Rachel around, wrap his arms around her, and sing into her ear so he could feel her shiver against him.

He remembered performing Give Up The Funk and not being able to concentrate on the lyrics or choreography because he kept catching glimpses of Rachel in those fuckhot little shorts she was almost wearing. He remembered wanting to punch Matt and then being confused as to why the fuck he would think that. He also remembered wanting to leap off the stage and put his fist through that smug fucker Jesse's face, but holding himself back because he knew Rachel would be mad at him or some shit if he did that.

As the moments flipped like a slide show through his mind, he realized suddenly that he couldn't do this for any of the other girls. He couldn't recall any specific moments together on that stage with Santana or Brittany even Quinn. He spent most of last year thinking he loved Quinn and he couldn't even pick out of his memories any hand touches or looks he shared with her like he could with Rachel. It was like a fucking video library in his head of little moments that didn't mean anything at the time but evidently made an impression enough to stick with him and those moments all starred Rachel (he idly thought that she would be really fucking proud of that fact... she loved to be the star of shit). He stared dumbly ahead as the realization washed over him.

He was in love with Rachel. And he had been for a really long time.  



	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** I Get Off **  
Chapter:** 22/23 **  
Rating:** NC17 **  
Summary:** Puck finds out that when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen. Especially when it's Rachel doing the stepping. **  
Spoilers:** Through Season 1. Goes AU for Season 2 ****  
  


 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee...

* * *

Well fuck. The sandwich Puck had been eating fell from his fingers as he thought about how long he had truly loved Rachel. He kind of felt like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. Suddenly all of those weird feelings in his chest he got when he was around her made perfect sense. He'd questioned himself over and over again why he'd been acting the way he was with Rachel and he was almost relieved to discover it was because of love. At least now he could put a name to it.

What he didn't know was what he was gonna do about it. He knew Rachel had to be hurt or something at the way he'd reacted to her. He was pretty sure you weren't supposed to stare dumbly at someone when they say they love you. He was also pretty sure that he wasn't going to let her walk around thinking she didn't matter to him. She'd had enough of that shit in her life and he wasn't going to be just another douche-bag that let her down.

He decided he was going to find her as soon as last period ended and make sure she knew he loved her. He didn't know if he could get the words out yet, but he knew he could make her understand. Look, he didn't have the best track record with those words. He remembered telling his dad he loved him and then watching him turn around and walk out of his life for the last time. And he would never forget telling Quinn he loved her in the hospital only to have her completely ignore him in the weeks and months following. He knew those words weren't the cause, but he couldn't help feeling like they fucked shit up.

Puck leaned his head back against the seat and scrubbed his hands over his face, forgetting his fingers still smelled like Rachel and sex and groaned as his half hard cock sprang back to attention. He lingered for a second, caught up in memories before mentally telling himself to get his shit together and stop being a pussy.

He mentally willed himself to at least only being half hard (cause face it, that was as good as it was gonna get) and started picking up the leftovers from the lunch that wasn't so he could get up out of the auditorium. He grabbed the tray with one hand and pulled his phone out with the other, checking the time and realizing it was later than he'd thought. He was just in time for the last period of the day which pretty much fucking sucked, but he told himself to suck it up and go anyways.

Dumping the remains of the food, tray and all, into the nearest garbage, he swung by his locker to grab his shit while checking through the messages he'd missed while he'd been lost in thought. Nothing from Rachel (fuck) but the rest of the Gleeks had checked in to let him know there still hadn't been any sign of Jacob.

Slipping into a seat near the back of his history class, he proceeded to zone the fuck out like he had the rest of the day. He figured he was on a roll with school that day, so why mess with it? It wouldn't be the first time, or the last for that matter, he could call the actual learning part of the day a total bust.

Puck brought his fingers up to his face, scratching at his lip all stealthy like and grinned to himself as the memories started again. He couldn't believe Rachel had let him do that to her. Fuck, he couldn't believe that after all the shit that had gone down with privacy or whatever that he'd had the balls to do that in the middle of the auditorium, empty or no (wait, on second thought, he could believe it. He had balls of fucking steel, fuck you very much).

He was so wrapped up in his memories that the bell ringing made him start and bang his knee on the bottom of the desk. He grimaced as he stood and slung his bag over his shoulder, elbowing someone out of the way to get through the door.

He and Rachel had agreed at the beginning of the day to meet at her locker at the end of the day. Puck swung by his locker to grab his jacket and nodded at Finn when he spotted him across the hall. Finn looked like he was coming his way so Puck swore and ducked around the corner. He didn't really feel like shooting the shit with anyone while this thing with Rachel was hanging over him. He just wanted to get to his girl and go.

He made his way two halls over to where Rachel's locker was but frowned when he got there and she wasn't by it. He sighed and leaned up against it, figuring one of the Gleeks stopped her to talk, but he couldn't get rid of the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled his phone out and checked the messages again, still not finding anything from Rachel.

Pulling up a new text, he shot her a quick 'where r u' and waited impatiently for her reply. When a minute went by without one, he started to shift from foot to foot and bite his lip. He dialed her number and sat through the rings, cursing under his breath when she didn't pick up. He growled at the back of his throat as he listened to her voice mail telling him to leave a message.

"Babe, where are you? We're supposed to meet at your locker and you're not here. Call me." He kept it short and sweet (for him) and took another look around the hall as he hung up. He made a quick decision, dialing Santana as he started off down the hall towards the choir room.

"What?" Santana barked at him when she picked up.

"San, have you seen Rachel? She was supposed to meet me by her locker a few minutes ago and never showed. She's not answering her phone, either." Puck had to work to keep the panic he was starting to feel from leaking out through his voice. He knew Santana would pick up on it anyways.

"I haven't seen her since 6th period. She was fine then. I'm sure she just got hung up with one of the others. I'll start calling everyone." Puck was grateful that Santana chose not to make fun of him and instead took him seriously. He wasn't sure how he would've reacted to her if she'd started shit with him right now.

He reached the choir room and peeked in long enough to see that it was empty before stalking off to the auditorium. He let out a loud ' _fuck_ ' when another try on Rachel's phone gave him the same results. He stopped himself just before he could throw the phone across the hallway for not just _fucking letting him talk to his damn girlfriend already_.

He yanked the doors to the auditorium open and yelled out a loud, " _Rachel_ ," and then growled when it was clear the space was empty. He started going down the list of Glee members one by one, feeling the anger and worry grow as everyone said they hadn't seen her. He was practically running through the halls by now, poking his head into bathrooms and ignoring screams of girls still lingering there and asking random people if they'd seen Rachel Berry. He almost hauled off and punched on dude for wagging his eyebrows at the question and making a fucking rude comment, but he couldn't slow down long enough to make the effort. He mentally added him to his list and ran on.

Puck rounded the corner in one of the lesser used hallways and pulled up short at the sight at the other end. He felt a wave of relief at finally fucking lay some eyes on Rachel but that wave was quickly followed by one of rage when he saw her trying to yank her arm away from a hooded figure who had her backed into the corner. His first thought was 'what the actual fuck?' followed closely by 'oh, _hell_ no' when he caught sight of red bushy hair peaking out from behind the hood.

Puck pretty much figured he had never moved that fast in his life. Later he would wish someone had been there to clock his speed because he was down the length of that hallway so fast he swore he heard a sonic boom. Or maybe that was the sound of his anger exploding, he wasn't sure.

He just had time to hear the, "I said please leave me alone, Jacob. Let go-," before he had Jewfro laid out on the linoleum with his nose bleeding.

"I fucking told you to stay away from her you little fucking pervert. Now you're going to be sorry you were ever born." Puck was so angry the edges of his vision were starting to go red and he could feel his hands shaking where they were clenched in Jacob's hoodie. He looked into the eyes of the asshole who thought he could get away with scaring (let alone fucking _touching_ ) his girl, snarling at him as he hauled his fist back to punch him again.

His arm was stopped by soft hands and a pleading voice. "Noah, please don't. He's not worth it. Please, please just let it go."

He turned his head and felt his heart drop at the expression on Rachel's face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was white as a ghost. He promptly forgot all about the kid beneath him and stood to fold her into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby. Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I swear to god-"

Rachel pulled back to put one finger over his mouth, shaking her head and smiling through her tears. "No, he just told me he wanted to talk. He didn't do anything, I promise."

Puck saw how sincere she was so he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers for a minute. He squeezed her to him before pulling back to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, bringing his hands up to her cheeks and wiping her tears with his thumbs. He sighed and smiled as reassuringly as he could through his remaining anger before turning to look at Jacob, who was still sprawled on the ground clutching his nose.

Puck reluctantly pulled away from Rachel and approached him, crouching over him in what he knew was probably an intimidating way. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this one more time. Stay. The fuck. Away. From. Rachel." Puck's jaw clenched so tightly around the words that it hurt and he had to pause to work it loose before continuing. "You know what? Just stay the fuck away from this school. You have everyone here gunning for your blood, so I don't even know why you're here in the first place. I expect by tomorrow morning to hear the news that you've decided to transfer somewhere else. If I don't, you'd better believe I will make your life a living hell."

Puck stood, resisting the urge to give him one last parting shot with his boot, and grabbed Rachel up into his arms. This time the kiss he gave her was anything but chaste. He threaded the fingers of one hand into the hair at the back of her neck, using the other hand to pull her close to him by the small of her back and set to work making her forget her own name, let alone anyone named Jacob.

By the time they came up for air, they were alone in the hall, a few drops of blood on the floor the only reminder of the encounter. Rachel was looking up at him with a mixture of lust and happiness, but he could also see that she hadn't forgotten about what went down earlier by the way she was biting her lip.

Puck let go of her back so he could brush her hair behind her ear and opened his mouth to tell her what was on the tip of his tongue, but was interrupted by a series of loud shouts ( _fuck_ , it was like a fucking conspiracy or something). They looked at each other for another second before letting each other go and turning towards the racket.

Puck slung an arm around Rachel's shoulders, not really willing to let her go any further than plastered to his side at the moment. It wasn't like he was freaked out by the whole thing that had just gone down (fuck you, _he wasn't_ ) but she just felt really good tucked up nice and safe against him. And the way her arm went around his waist and her hand rested right above his pants on his hipbone wasn't too fucking bad of a deal either.

They rounded the corner to the main hall and stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. A big group of guys, mostly jocks judging by the amount of letterman jackets present, were grouped together surrounding something. There was a lot of shouting and arguing going on, but it was nothing Puck could understand. The picture became perfectly fucking clear, though, when a decision seemed to be made and a scrawny figure in a hoodie was hoisted above the heads of the guys in the middle of the circle.

The crowd parted as if it was rehearsed, falling in behind the jocks who were carrying Jacob above them. He was squirming and yelling, trying to free himself, but they ignored him and continued marching him past where Puck and Rachel were standing.

Puck looked down at Rachel, who he could tell was trying to hide a smile, and asked, "You wanna go see what that's all about, baby?"

The grin finally broke on her face when she replied, "You know, I really, really would, Killer."

Puck gave her a look as he steered her towards the doors the angry mob had just exited and questioned, "Killer?"

"It seems appropriate right now. You're pretty sexy when you're mad, do you realize that?" Rachel blushed and bit her lip, but he could see the teasing look in her eyes.

"Fuck yes, I know that. Really, when am I not sexy? I'm a stud, babe." He used the hand not around her shoulders to reach around and tickle her middle, grinning when he got her to laugh and squirm against him.

He strong armed the door open, squinting at the sudden sunlight and then widening his eyes and barking a surprised laugh at the justice being served in front of them. Jacob had been stripped down to his tighty whiteys and had the word 'pervert' scrawled across him in what looked like permanent marker. He was currently being hauled up the flagpole by said underwear, screaming and kicking at the heads of the jocks that were now just out of reach.

Puck started laughing outright when he caught how many camera phones were aimed in Jacob's direction. That was some perfect fucking karma, if you asked him. He looked down, pleasantly surprised when Rachel joined him in laughter. It looked like there was no lasting effects from Jacob's cornering of her and that had Puck breathing an internal sigh of relief.

After their laughter had died down, Puck squeezed Rachel back to his side and asked, "You wanna get out of here now? I can think of a million different places I'd rather be with you right now than here."

"And where would those be?" Rachel asked as Puck pulled her along towards his truck. He reached the passenger door and opened it, helping her up (with a nice hand to her ass, as any gentleman would) before answering, "You'll see."

He rounded the front of the cab quickly, feeling his palms start to sweat. He'd realized in the last half an hour that he couldn't let his stupid insecurity shit get in the way of telling Rachel how he felt about her. She'd become the most important person to him and he owed it to her to let her know that. So that was what he was going to do.

Puck drove almost on autopilot towards his destination, lost in thoughts of how he was going to get the words he needed to say out. The way Rachel was rubbing his leg was pretty fucking distracting, too. He leaned over once at a red light and kissed her on the top of her head where it was tucked under his arm and told himself to relax. Rachel wasn't going to run off on him. She loved him and she was different than anyone else who was or had been in his life. He ran those thoughts through his mind over and over again.

Pulling up to his destination and parking, he looked at Rachel only to find her beaming back at him. He smiled and offered her a hand, which she didn't hesitate to take. He led her silently towards the water-tower, motioning for her to go up ahead of him.

He may or may not have stared up her skirt at her fucking hot little cotton panties as they climbed together (he was a fucking opportunist, okay?), but he wasn't going to admit anything to her. His face was the picture of innocence (or at least he hoped it was, since that was what he was going for) when she reached the top and turned to offer him a hand. He brushed off the help but kissed the hand when it was within reach.

Settling down against the tower, Puck pulled Rachel down between his legs with her back to his chest, feeling like it would be safer if she couldn't see his face during this and he couldn't see hers. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him and burying his nose in her hair at the back of her neck for a few minutes while he got his shit together.

Rachel sat silently stroking his arms around her middle, probably knowing in that Rachel way that he needed a few minutes of peace and quiet with her. He finally pulled his head up and put his chin on her shoulder, turning his head a little so he could kiss her cheek. He knew he was losing badass points left and right, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. He knew Rachel didn't give a shit about any of that, anyways.

Clearing his throat, he started, "You know, you've really fucked my life up." He felt her stiffen against him so he rushed to correct himself, "In the best way, baby. You've changed shit for me. You kno-" He sighed and shifted against her back, "Like I said before, I'm no good with words but I need to use them right now, so just bear with me."

Rachel tried to turn in his arms to look at him, "Noah, I-" He tightened his hold on her to keep her in place and interrupted, "No, just let me get this out. I want you to know that I heard you loud and clear earlier in the auditorium. I heard you and I felt you and I didn't say anything back because I was shocked as shit. I mean, you're Rachel Berry and I'm just some Lima Loser. How could you feel that for me?" He felt her trying to interrupt again so he gently took one hand and placed it over her mouth. He knew he wouldn't get this out if he didn't.

"You're this perfect girl that I feel like I've had some sort of feelings for my whole life and I finally get to be with you and on top of that, you lo- you love me? It just seems too good to be true or something. That's why I froze. Not because I didn't feel it, too. Rachel, I-," he took his hand off her mouth and maneuvered her until she was facing him, suddenly needing to look in her eyes as he said it. "I love you, Rachel."

A tear spilled over onto her cheek as he held his breath and watched her eyes light up in front of him. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, using her other hand at the back of his neck to pull him tightly to her. He returned her kiss enthusiastically, licking along the seam of her lips and then entering her mouth with his tongue when she opened for him. Groaning in relief and lust against her mouth, he gripped her hips and pulled her against him.

She broke the kiss first, pulling back to whisper against his lips, "Take me home and show me how much, Noah."

He didn't need to hear any more than that before springing up and practically flying them down the ladder. He got impatient on the way back to his truck with the pace Rachel was keeping so he bent and swung her over his shoulder, sprinting like a madman as she giggled and squealed.

He couldn't have told you the first thing about the drive back to Rachel's house beyond the hot kisses against his neck and even hotter hand under his shirt against his abs. He considered more than once just pulling over and laying her across the seat, but he knew they both needed more than that. He needed her naked in his arms _yester-fucking-day_.

The trip from Puck's truck to Rachel's bedroom was a blur when he finally got to her house. There was a lot of kissing and bumping into walls. Puck thought they might have knocked some shit over, but he wasn't worried about it. He had Rachel out of her skirt and shirt the second they got to her room and then stripped himself in record speed. He ripped her panties off, not having the patience to take them off normally and he would have done the same to her bra if she hadn't taken care of it already.

They fell naked together on to her bed, hands everywhere they could reach. Puck had to hold himself back from just driving into her as she arched and moaned beneath him. He bent his head to suck one nipple into his mouth as he felt her wetness with his fingers. Finding her more than ready for him, he grabbed his cock and swiped it against her once, then twice just because he liked the sounds she made the first time.

Not able to wait any longer, he drove himself inside of her, pulling back to look her in the eye as he did so. The connection there was so strong he almost had to look away, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact as he started to move slowly inside of her.

"Noah, you feel so good," Rachel whispered, almost too low for him to hear it.

"I've never felt anything better than being inside of you, baby. You feel fucking perfect around my cock." Puck leaned down to rest his forehead against her as he thrust against her a little harder, affected more by her words than he wanted to admit.

Things with Rachel had always been different, ever since their very first time together and he finally had the words for why. This was making love; it wasn't fucking, or having sex, or any other word for it; it was making love to the most important person to him and that's why it always seemed better. It seemed _right_.

As a surge of emotion went through him, he pulled himself back from her to sit back on his heels, pulling her hips along with him so her back was bowed off the bed. Rachel whimpered at the change in angle and wrapped her legs around his hips to hold herself in place. He began thrusting against her, using his grip on her hips to move her harder to meet him and threw his head back with a growl. It felt so fucking good.

He looked back down just in time to see Rachel move her hands to her own nipples to twist and pull at them.

" _Fuck_ , baby. Don't stop. God, you look so fucking hot touching yourself. Harder," he commanded her and felt a sense of pride when she obeyed and pinched herself harder.

Suddenly, he felt like he wasn't close enough to her. He let go of her hips and leaned forward so he could scoop her up onto his lap, settling back on his heels with her against him. Rachel squeaked in surprise at the change in position, but wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as her chest met his.

Puck looked into Rachel's eyes as he started moving his hips again, making sure to rub his pelvic bone hard against her clit at every pass. He leaned forward to kiss her deeply before pulling back to rest his forehead back against hers. He sped up his movements until they were rocking and rubbing against each other in every way that was good.

His mouth dropped open as his stomach muscles tightened. "Shit, baby. So good. _Fuck_." He could feel her tightening around him so he grabbed her hips to rock their pelvises together.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed, squeezing him with her arms and her center as she came around him. He groaned and buried his head in her hair, following right after with one of the strongest and most intense orgasms he'd ever had.

They clung to each other, shuddering and shaking together as they tried to come down from their respective highs. Rachel was the first to move, stroking the back of his head as he tried to hide the moisture on his face for a few more minutes. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and nuzzled neck with his lips as he finally caught his breath. His whisper of, "I fucking love you so much," against her neck didn't go unheard, judging by the way Rachel's fingers curled against the back of his neck. The whisper back of, "I love you too, Noah. So much," was something he never could have missed.

Finally working up the nerve to pick up his head and look at her, he wasn't surprised to see a happy grin on Rachel's face. He couldn't help mirroring it before leaning forward to kiss her slow and deep. He was never letting this girl go.  



	23. Epilogue

**Title:** I Get Off  
 **Chapter:** Epilogue  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Puck Finds out when you step outside your box, awesome things can happen.  
 **Spoilers:** All of season 1. Goes AU for season 2  
  
I finally finished it! Happy dance! The rest of my AN is after the chapter. 

  


**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

* * *

Puck scanned down the row of Glee members as the strains of Rent's  _Seasons of Love_  started playing through the auditorium, watching his friends get ready to serenade the school one final time before graduation. He found Rachel standing in her separate spotlight and knew he was supposed to be looking at the audience, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He'd never been able to (and fuck if she hadn't called him on it more than once for missing his cues and shit).

He thought about the lyrics as they sang and how applicable (shut the fuck up, you try spending time around Rachel and not have her insane vocabulary rub off on you) they were to his life. Here it was a year and a half later, and yet they were just as close and  _together_ as they'd been since the beginning. And fuck if Puck wasn't the happiest he'd ever been.

If someone had told him he'd be with the same chick for a few weeks, let alone all these months later, he would have probably laughed in their face before punching them in it. Sometimes he couldn't believe how right everything with Rachel was and sometimes he wanted to check himself for living in the twilight zone or some shit. Because it was fucking  _good_ , being with her. The sex was still fucking awesome, no doubt about that, but it was so much more than that. They just... got each other."

He thought back to the beginning of their relationship together, to those early days when they were still feeling each other out (and feeling each other up) and all that drama with Jacob. The shit had hit the fan, he and Rachel had found out the next day, when some teacher had gotten Jacob down from the flag pole and an inquiry into just  _why_ the kid was strung up in the first place with a broken nose and the word pervert written all over him had started. Well, needless to say (and really, Puck fucking didn't need to say or even think about that shit much anymore) the whole story had gotten out and Puck was forced to hand over the computer to Figgins, almost getting in trouble himself for how he had possession of it. Figgins had promptly flipped his shit when he saw what Ben Israel was hoarding on it and expelled him. It was rumored he had been this close to making it a police thing or whatever but some fancy talking on the part of the kids' parents kept him out of Juvie. Apparently now, dude was forced to attend some boys' school for the criminally pathetic or some shit like that and his family had actually moved out of Lima all together so no one had so much as run into him at temple (which was a very fucking good thing because Puck liked the way his life was going and if he was forced to see that fucker again, he very well could have done something to fuck it up, Rachel's so called calming influence or no).

Puck and Rachel had spent the rest of their parent-free time virtually naked when they weren't at school and testing out every surface in her house for durability (for the record, the coffee table failed that test). The one exception to naked time, as Puck had liked to call it, had been when Puck had mentioned having a few chores to do at home and Rachel had insisted on going with him to bang them out. He thought his life was fucked when his mom ended up being home when they got there, but she was cool and just hugged Rachel and him and let them get to work. He did catch her watching them from another room a few times (it was honestly a little creepy) but the soft look on her face and shiny look to her eyes made him leave her to it. It wasn't often he got that look of approval from her and he thought maybe he could deal with it more often.

Rachel's dads came home that Wednesday and at first Puck thought he might die when he had to go back home and couldn't sleep next to his girl anymore. Forgetting the lack of sex this arrangement caused (except Puck was never one to forget sex in any form), he really just kind of missed waking up next to her or rolling over in the middle of the night and having her just... there (fuck you if you think he was a pussy. Any dude wouldn't give that up without a fight).

It turned out that both of Rachel's dads really liked him when they officially re-met him as her boyfriend (not his idea and possibly a first in like, the history of dads) and gave them a shit ton of leeway when it came to spending time together. They even gave their blessing for him to spend the night when they had to leave Rachel alone and convinced his mom it was ok too.

So things got pretty fucking comfortable and amazing as the months went on. He and Rachel took a second out of their busy schedule of fucking each other blind and the school thing to really talk to each other and Puck could honestly say the little midget was his best friend. And he had no fucking regrets about that fact. His girl was awesome.

Puck was brought back to the present when said girl's voice got louder than everyone else's and she took her solo. He knew he was probably grinning at her like a fucktard, but he honestly didn't give a shit. His girl was _talented_. He for sure wasn't the only one in the auditorium with goosebumps. He was so caught up in her he almost missed his cue (and he was definitely going to catch shit from her for that later. He was looking forward to it) for his own solo. He finally tore his eyes away from her and looked forward to belt the lyrics to the audience and just saw out of the corner of his eye her beaming at him like he was presenting her with a Tony or something. If it made him sing a little better, he wasn't going to fess to it.

The rest of the Glee Club joined back in and they finished out the song to a standing ovation from the student body. The Club had gained some credibility when they had (fucking finally) taken Nationals that year in California. They no longer got slushied in the halls and Puck was proud of the fact that Rachel had become something of a legend at the school due to her friendship with Santana and the fact that Rachel and Puck were hands down hottest couple in the place, a fact that had been helped along by Santana's working of the gossip to her advantage. So when they had been caught out in the locker room shower (girls' side because fuck if he was going to let his girl be subjected to the shit that the boys' side probably was covered in), they were almost applauded before being left alone to finish or get dressed or whatever (and he's  _Puck_ , so of course they finished).

Puck was ripped from his musings again (and fuck if he knew where his brain was at today. He couldn't even blame it on sex like usual since he hadn't had Rachel since yesterday afternoon. He was possibly dying) by the sudden impact of a small body flying into him. He caught his girlfriend as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging her to him and suppressing a groan when she shifted against his sudden...problem... below the waist.

"That was amazing, Noah! Weren't we amazing?"

"You were amazing, baby. Gave me goosebumps and shit." Puck was used to handing out compliments like this after a year and a half with her and no longer even thought twice about it.

"But you were amazing, too! I knew Mr. Shue made the right choice in giving you the solo over Finn. You sounded so beautiful!" Puck cringed a little at having his name associated again with the word beautiful, but promptly forgot about it when Rachel tightened her arms around his neck to lean in and whisper in his ear, "I have a surprise for you later, Noah. Something I think you'll like. After the Glee party."

Puck groaned as his cock hardened even more at the dual feeling of her breath hitting his ear and her suggestive words giving him all sorts of hot ideas. "Baby, you can't do that shit to me. You have to tell me what it is now. You know I'm fucked for patience!"

Rachel giggled and unwrapped her legs, letting her body slid down his front and quite possibly making him closer to blowing his load in front of way too many people than he ever had been. She gave him a coy smile and batted her eyelashes like she thought he needed her to try harder to wrap him around her finger. She didn't, for the record.

"You'll just have to dig deep and find a hidden reserve then, Sugar."

And yeah, she was still 'auditioning' names, even though he had broken down a few months after they started dating and told her he kind of liked that she called him Noah when no one else did and maybe that could be her pet name for him or whatever. And despite feeling like he had just handed her his balls on a plate, she smiled like sun at him and agreed. Now she just pulled this shit to tease him because he was sure she knew he secretly thought it was cute or whatever. Not that he would admit it.

He scowled a little at her, both for the ridiculous name and the fact she was holding out on him, and grabbed her back to nip at her bottom lip in punishment.

"Oy, Puck! Save that for somewhere else!"

Puck deepened the kiss for a second, just to prove to Shue that he didn't need to take orders from him (especially when it meant not kissing his girl) and pulled back to look around. They were virtually alone on the stage, just a few students still left in the back as the left the assembly. The rest of the club looked like they had already headed to the choir room where they were going to hang out one last time before Graduation on Friday. Puck had lobbied for a better place to party, but he'd been overruled when it was argued that it would be a fitting end to an era to be together in that room one last time (and his argument being dropped had nothing at all to do with the fact that Rachel was the one who had said that).

He threw his arm around Rachel and turned her towards the doors to follow Shue out of the auditorium. He grinned to himself when he felt her loop an arm around his waist and find a belt loop with her thumb like she always did.

They made it to the choir room where there seemed to be a dance party going on and also a table with a bunch of snacks (fuck yes) off to the side. Puck pecked Rachel on the top of the head and slid his hand down to squeeze her ass before tapping it and sending her off to join the dancers. He loaded a plate for himself and made one for her of all her vegan shit before turning to watch her twirl with Kurt. He smiled to himself as he watched her interact with people she could honestly call friends, something he was pretty fucking proud of her about. It seemed that while Rachel was a calming influence for him, he was kind of the same for her and she had mellowed out enough to allow the club to get past her abrasive personality and see the sweet girl beneath. She occasionally still went all crazy diva on their asses, but it was forgiven when she almost single-handedly got them in shape to win Nationals. Even Shue agreed with that.

The point was, life was good, for both him and Rachel. And it was about to get better. He overheard her chirping to Kurt about New York and grinned even wider at the thought of what awaited them at the start of next school year. He, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Kurt's boyfriend of a year, Blaine, were all headed to New York for school, albeit different ones. Puck and Rachel wouldn't be living together (yet) but they would be living pretty fucking close to one another and he knew it was only a matter of time before their address would be the same, not even taking into account that they would practically be living at each others places this year anyways. Puck had known for a long time that she was it for him and he was pretty fucking stoked to start their lives outside of Lima together.

He munched on his plate of snacks for a little bit longer and then caught Rachel's eye and held up her plate of snacks to see if she wanted them. She smiled, but shook her head and beckoned him to join her in dancing. He wiped his hands on his jeans and sauntered over to her, smirking at the frank look of appreciation on her face as he did.

"You ready to get out of here yet, baby?"

"In a few minutes. I'm having fun and I want to dance with you." She beamed up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bending at the knee to bring himself closer to her lips. He gave her a slow, lazy kiss as they began to sway to some slow song Mike had just thrown on the radio. When he broke away and looked over, Mike gave him a wink before turning to Tina.

"I heard you talking to Hummel about New York." Puck whispered to her as they swayed.

"Kurt was saying he and Blaine were thinking about taking a trip with all of us who are going there to check out the city a little this summer. So we're ready when August comes, you know? I was saying that actually sounded brilliant and I was sure he could count us in."

"For sure. I can't wait to get there with you. That city won't know what hit it with you and me on the loose." Puck punctuated this statement with a little thrust of his hips and smirked when he saw Rachel's eyes go all smoky and distant. He rubbed himself slowly against her again just to watch her breath hitch (and, you know, because it felt good) and leaned in. "Is it time to leave yet?"

Rachel licked her lips and took a second to compose herself before pulling away from him a little. He pouted for a second as he watched her catch Santana's eye and exchange some form of female ESP type bullshit. Santana nodded before smirking at him and wiggling her fingers at the both of them.

Rachel turned abruptly and, shouting goodbyes as she went, proceeding to drag him right the fuck from the room. He was honestly a little scared of the glint he caught in her eye when she turned to glance at him as she towed him down the hall. But one thing dating Rachel Berry had taught him was this: go with the flow. You will always be rewarded.

Rachel sped up until they were practically flying through the school and Puck took his eyes off her ass long enough to realize they were approaching the back stage door to the auditorium. His eyebrows shot up but he followed behind, curious to see what sort of surprise she had for him in the there. A thousand scenarios danced through his head, each one dirtier than the other, until he thought his cock was going to burst through his zipper and attack Rachel on its own. He grinned in anticipation.

Rachel towed him through the backstage area of the stage and right up to the door of the prop room that had started their relationship. Puck raised an eyebrow at her but stayed silent as she pulled a key out and unlocked the door. Without looking around, she practically yanked Puck through and slammed the door behind him. He had just a second to realize the lighting in here was different and there was something on the floor before he was slammed up against the door and kissed like it was Rachel's job.

His arms locked around her and he honest to god slid down the door a little before he got his shit together and spun them so Rachel was pressed between him and the wood. He pulled back a little, even though it legit almost killed him to do it and asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but... the fuck, baby?"

Rachel didn't take offense to his crude question like she might have done before spending more than a year dealing with his way of speaking. Instead, she arched her back a little to rub against him and breathed out in a straight up sex kitten/porn star voice Puck had only heard from her a few times, "I wanted to make some new memories in this room, Noah. I want to get you naked and have my way with you one more time in this room before we graduate."

You'd think Puck was used to his brain short circuiting by now. It happened around Rachel enough that he probably looked like a moron with drool hanging off his lip 80 percent of the time he was with her. But seriously, she couldn't say shit like that to him and expect any sort of response beyond staring and maybe some stuttering and definitely some whimpering (manly fucking whimpering, thank you very much).

He snapped out of it when Rachel managed to slid away from between him and the door and he was suddenly stuck looking at wood. He spun quickly to find her and finally got a look at what she had done with the room. There was a bunch of what looked like electric candles grouped around, throwing off some pretty good mood lighting and there looked like a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the big mirror Puck had thought more than once about stealing and setting up in his own room (he just had a lot of really good memories about that mirror, ok?).

He turned his attention back to his awesome girlfriend (seriously, what other girl would go to this trouble to set up what was essentially a sex den? In school?) and saw her biting her lip with a little crease between her eyebrows, like she was worried about his reaction or something. He stalked forward and scooped her up against him so he could lay that shit to rest.

"Baby, you're the shit, you know that?"

"Eloquent as always, Noah." But she was beaming up at him like he just told her she was starring as someone on some Broadway thing or something... he didn't know. It was just good.

"But wait, aren't you worried about being in here after what went down after last time?" As much as he didn't want to bring any of that up, Puck didn't want there to be anything to worry about if he was going to get down and dirty with his girl right now.

"Santana is making sure we stay completely alone and unbothered while we're in here. I had to promise her some rather outlandish things, but I think it's worth it... don't you?"

She said this last part as she smoothed her hand down his chest and over the front of his pants, squeezing just how he liked it in the process. And suddenly Puck didn't give a shit if the entire football team was outside with video cameras.

He pushed her down into the soft nest like... thing... Rachel had set up and covered her body with his as she continued to massage his cock through his jeans. He thrust against her hand a little, letting her know without words that she was getting to him. He took his time skimming his lips from her throat, past her ear, over her jaw, and to her lips before he couldn't take it anymore and laid an almost brutal kiss on her. She moaned low in her throat and squeezed him a little harder and he found himself having to pull her hand away before he embarrassed himself.

He tried to get her arms pinned above her head (because what's better than sexy girl completely at your mercy...maybe sexy naked girl but that would come next) but Rachel did some sort of ninja move instead and was suddenly on top of him straddling him just below where he wanted her. He was about to protest the change when he noticed her smirking. He decided he was too interested in what that smirk meant to stop what was clearly a plan she was working on.

Rachel skimmed her fingers down her body, pausing to tug at her nipples through the material of her dress and moan a little at the expression on Puck's face. It was just really hot, ok? She bit her lip as she passed her stomach and thighs to rest her fingertips on the hem of her short dress.

"Do you know how many times I've thought of that first day with us in this room, Noah? How many times I've thought of that mirror and wished we could do a thousand more things with it? Do you know how many fantasies I've had of you in this exact place in this exact position?" As she talked, she inched her dress up, up, over her legs and hips and stomach, retracing the path her hands had taken down and suddenly she was sitting on him in the most insane set of lingerie Puck had ever seen.

"Fucking hell, baby. You get that for me?" She nodded almost shyly and Puck regained use of his motor functions to ghost his hands up her thighs, pause at the sides of her panties where a satin ribbon on either side kept the pale pink lace on her. He tugged a little on each bow before skimming his fingers up her stomach, appreciating the way she arched for him so good, all the way up to where the fucking hottest bra showed off her breasts like it was made for her body. The same satin ribbon from the panties was threaded through the top of the pale pink bra, which was so low he was sure he could see a little nipple poking out the top. The whole thing kind of lifted and squeezed and  _damn_ , it was hot. "I'm liking this surprise more and more."

Rachel put her arms on top of her head as he started to tease her tits through the lace, taking her hair with so it was piled up like some sort of pin up model or something. She looked away from him and groaned and when he looked to see what gave her that reaction, he did the same. They were laying so they were side-on to the mirror and the picture they made, her practically naked while he was still clothed was so fucking erotic or some shit, he felt like he could barely stand it.

"Fuck, baby. Look at you. No wonder you make me insane all the time." He tugged at the bra a little until her nipples showed and watched in the mirror as her mouth dropped open while he rubbed and flicked at them.

Rachel lowered her arms, which was a damn shame because that position made her look fucking criminal, and skimmed her fingertips up his arms, teasing him like he had done to her. But when she got to his hands, instead of helping or something like Puck had hoped, she pulled them away and pressed them on either side of his head. She leaned over, letting her hair spill around him and whispered as he groaned in protest, "This is my show, Noah. Remember that."

She winked at him before sitting up and moving back until she was on her knees at his feet. She tugged off one shoe without looking away from his eyes and then the other, pulling both socks off slowly.

"Stand up please."

She said this so quietly it took him a second to realize she was speaking to him. He had kind of been caught in her magic hot girl tractor beam or something while she got his feet naked so he couldn't really be expected to be completely with the program, you know? Besides, she always had a way of throwing him off.

He grimaced a little as he shifted to stand (what, when your half naked girlfriend asks you to do something nicely, you do it) and his cock rubbed against his zipper. He hoped part of her plan included getting him naked so he did a little internal happy dance when she slid forward on her knees and reached for his zipper.

She looked up at him through her lashes as she popped the button and slowly lowered the zipper, saying, "I want you to watch the mirror, Noah. Don't look away, ok?"

He figures maybe he nodded, or grunted in agreement or something, but he wasn't sure because she was done unzipping and was reaching in to pull his aching cock from its confines. He stared for a minute until she raised her eyebrow and he remembered there was something he was supposed to do.

He looked over to the mirror and honest to god growled a little at the picture he was presented with. Rachel on her knees in her fuckhot bra and panties, nipples still peek-a-booing out of the top and hair already sporting some amazing sex hair. He trailed his eyes up her body to where she was holding him in her fist just in time to catch the first dart of her tongue to the tip of his cock. His knees just about buckled as she did it again and then turned her head to watch herself as she slowly pulled him into her mouth.

Rachel looked up and caught his eye in the mirror as she kept going, sliding him all the way to the back of her throat. Puck could feel his teeth clench and a snarl appear on his lips as she held him there and swallowed once, then twice, before sliding him back out and circling the tip with her tongue.

She pulled him completely out and said breathlessly, "You like that, Noah."

It wasn't even a question, but Puck nodded dumbly as she swallowed him again, then set up a rhythm that had him chanting her name. She used one hand to massage his balls and the other to pluck at her exposed nipple, groaning as she did so, which made Puck thrust involuntarily at her. The vibration around his cock felt like torture and heaven all at the same time.

When she took the hand that was massaging his balls and slid it back to press behind them firmly, Puck couldn't hold back any longer and reached down to grab fistfuls hair, thrusting quickly in and out. This wasn't something he ever would have done early in their relationship, but he found out by accident one day that she loved it and had a hard time not drilling into her every time from then on.

She moaned again and massaged behind his balls more firmly as he fucked her mouth. He made sure to keep his eyes on the mirror, seeing that she was doing the same and suddenly he was coming, groaning and trembling with lots of 'fucks' and 'I love you's' as he held her face to him, feeling her swallow around him and milk him for everything he had (which was a lot, cause yesterday for him... let's face it... it was too long).

He finally let go of her and kind of collapsed into a boneless heap in front of her, feeling like that it was probably appropriate that he looked like some sort of sacrifice or some shit laid out in front of her. He squinted up at her and took in her flushed face and glossy, swollen lips and the way she was squirming around like she had a problem and decided it was time to take care of her.

Puck rolled himself onto his back and grabbed her by the hips, picking her up (ignoring her squeal) and setting her down over his face so she was facing the mirror. Tugging the bows on either side of her panties so they fell loose, he pulled the fabric away until she was bare before him. He wasted no time, clamping his arms around her legs so she couldn't go anywhere and pulling her down onto him so he could suck her clit into his mouth.

Rachel flailed around for a second before she grabbed the table next to her for support and threaded the fingers of her other hand into his mohawk, tugging a little like she knew he liked.

He stopped for a second and said, "Watch the mirror, baby. Watch yourself come."

He flicked his tongue back out rapidly and watched as her mouth dropped open and her eyes locked on where he was torturing her. He tilted his head a little so she could get the full view of his mouth against her and shifted one arm so he could snake it behind her to tease at her opening. He got his finger wet and ran it all the way back and up again, grinning when she whimpered and writhed against him, then did it again. This time he paused at her back entrance, pressing gently, then harder, rubbing her firmly as she squirmed above him.

He knew by the high pitched little 'hah hah' noises she was making that she was about two seconds from coming, so he sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time he slid his finger inside of her and watched her go to pieces and sob out his name. He could tell she was watching in the mirror and honestly loved her even more (if that was even possible) for that shit.

She kind of slid sideways, with his help, till she was lying next to him in the same boneless heap he had ended up in. He looked over and smirked at her as he licked his lips, laughing a little at the dazed look she was sporting.

"Got you good, didn't I?"

She rolled her head to look at him and possibly tried to roll her eyes but it came off as more of a cross-eyed thing. He laughed again and moved towards her, tugging her against him and groaning at the feel of nipples and lace against his chest. He reached around, popping the clasp of the bra and helped her maneuver her way out of it before settling her back against him.

Smoothing his hand over her hip, he gave her a minute to recover, plotting the next course of action in his head. See, he knew she had said this was her show or whatever, but if there was one thing he knew about his girl, it was that she couldn't resist him when he took charge.

Puck decided she had rested enough so he began turning her like he was going to spoon her, ignoring her questioning noises. Once he got her back to him, he rolled so she was on her stomach and he was above her, resting just enough of his weight to pin her against the blankets. She squirmed a little so he slid over a bit and popped her in the ass, grinning at her gasp.

"Noah, what are you-"

"Shhh, just relax. Imma take care of you." He whispered this right against her ear as he ground his now fully hard cock against the cleft of her ass. "Just trust me."

She breathed out something that sounded suspiciously like 'always' and relaxed a little under him, squirming as he slid himself back and forth again against her before raising himself to his knees. He pulled her up with him so they were both facing the mirror on their knees, his arms circling her to pull her back against him.

Pulling her legs apart a little and groaning at the picture she presented in the mirror, he slid lower with his legs between hers and pulled her up so she was hovering over his cock. He caught her eye in the mirror and held it as he brought her down hard, driving himself in to the hilt.

They both cried out together at the sensations and Puck banded his arms around her harder, resisting the urge to look away from the mirror and bury his head in her neck. He held her still for a minute before moving his arms to cup her breasts then move lower to grab her hips. He gave her a predatory smile over her shoulder as he raised her then slammed her back down hard against him.

Rachel sobbed in pleasure as he did it again and then again, crying out, "Noah, ahh," as he rocked her back and forth before picking her up and snapping her back down again. He started a rhythm of slide, thrust, slide, thrust that had them both panting and groaning. He fucking loved the way her body moved in front of him and the fact that he could watch her tits bounce and stomach roll with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Rach, you're a fucking goddess, you know that? You've never looked sexier than you do to me right now. Watching me fuck you so hard. God you make me so hot." He kept up a litany of dirty talk as he pulled her against him over and over again, alternating between watching her face as she quickly lost control and her body as it writhed in front of him.

He didn't give her any notice before he pitched her forwards, catching her around the waist so she could regroup and put her hands in front of her. He waited until she looked up at him in the mirror before he let her go and grabbed her hips again, slamming himself into her from behind. Hard.

"Oh fuck, Noah!"

Puck snarled a little as he heard her swear. He knew the only time she did that was when she was so into it she had no filter anymore and he couldn't stop the pride from showing on his face. He started fucking her hard again, growling as she picked up his rhythm and met his thrusts with her own.

He knew he was close and she was too, so he snaked a hand around to pinch at her clit firmly. She almost looked like she was in pain when he looked at her face in the mirror, but he knew she was just working on an epic orgasm that he was determined to give her.

"C'mon baby, let it go. Give it to me. I wanna see you come so hard, baby."

The words must have been what she needed because he watched her face go red and felt her muscles tighten around him so tight he thought he might die (and he wasn't even fucking being dramatic) and she literally screamed as she went over the edge. The sight of her letting go so completely and milking his cock so hard had him going over with her.

He let out a loud string of curses and her name and maybe an 'I love you' or seven. He didn't fucking know.

Puck literally collapsed on top of her when he was finished, but she didn't seem to mind, just groaned with him as he slipped from her body. He had the presence of mind to roll to the side a little so she could at least breathe and then just laid there with his girl, stroking her back lightly as they came down.

Rachel shifted a little and grinned at him from underneath her messy hair. "You know I don't condone delinquent behavior, but I think we might need to come up with a plan to steal this mirror after all."

He stopped stroking her back for a second to tuck her hair behind her ear and grinned back. "Nuh uh, baby, we need to just steal this whole damn room. We can take it to New York with us and live in it or some shit."

She giggled at his absurdity (her word, not his) and leaned over to give him a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I actually finished this! This chapter has been sitting on my hard drive for months while real life has taken over in a big way and I honestly thought I would never finish it! Thanks for sticking it out if you have gotten to this point and for all the support. Ya'll are awesome!**

**Special thanks to Mel for all her help and encouragement. Couldn't have done it without you, mindtwin!**


End file.
